10 días para enamorarte
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Theo apuesta con Draco que no lograra enamorar a Pansy en 10 días ya que ella lo detesta, y a cambio el hará que Daphne lo apruebe en que conozca a Astoria, pero ¿podrá Draco lograrlo sin enamorarse el de ella? Ella por otra parte esta enamorada de cierto pelirrojo, ¿Acaso podrá cierto rubio cambiar lo que ella siente?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, estaba viendo la película de "Cómo perder un hombre en 10 días" y se me ocurrió escribir algo parecido a la película, ya se estoy algo loca, porque aún no termino mis otras historias, pero ya están casi terminadas, espero y les agrade esta pequeña historia que mi mente ahora está inventándose. Bueno los dejo leer, espero comentarios buenos o malos o ideas también, todo es aceptable, y no lo tomo a mal. Saludos **

Capítulo 1 – Día Cero.

-Pansy, vamos levántate de la cama de una buena vez, holgazana- Daphne le gritaba desde su cama, a la pequeña figura que se encontraba en la cama con las sabanas cubierta hasta la cabeza.

-¡Déjame dormir!-le grito sin moverse ni un solo centímetro, Daphne se acercó a su cama arrancándole las sabanas, el cuerpo de Pansy hizo varias posiciones extrañas, hasta sentarse en su cama para tomar las sabanas de nuevo, pero su amiga se lo impidió.

-Es nuestra salida a Hosmedage ¡Arréglate que veremos a las chicas en 20!-

-¡Me importa muy poco los chicos! Sobretodo el estúpido de Malfoy y Zabini- La morena veía con una cara de odio a su amiga, por no dejarla dormir más tiempo.

-Querida, los odias porque ninguno se fija en ti y además dije chicas no chicos-cruzando los brazos y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, apoyada en el umbral de la cama de Pansy, le contesto Daphne.

-Mira Daphne, no me importa que no se fijen en mí, tengo 17 años, con un gran futuro y no esta en mis planees liarme con hombres, y los odio porque son tan estúpidos y petulantes, se creen lo mejor del mundo, cuando en realidad son solo unos estúpidos…-

-Eso ya lo dijiste-Daphne le interrumpió a la vez que le aventaba una toalla sobre la cara, esta solo se la retiro de la cara, bufando molesta y a regañadientes se metió al baño .

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando las dos amigas bajaron de las habitaciones a la sala común, ahí se encontraban Millicent y Tracey.

-Mills déjame decirte que habar bajado esos 20 kilos te sentaron muy bien-le dijo Daphne, aunque más que un cumplido, fue como una burla, Pansy bufo ante aquello. La verdad es que Millicent se veía muy bien, traía un pantalón vaquero y una blusa holgada.

-No le hagas caso Mills- le dijo Tracey mirando a la rubia con reproche

-En fin vayamos de una vez, no queremos que nos deje el tren, porque si no me enojare más-dijo Pansy caminando al retrato, las demás las siguieron dando pequeñas risitas.

-Alguien se despertó de malas de nuevo- comento Tracey

-Por supuesto que estoy de malas, me hicieron levantarme para ir a donde no tengo ni la más mínima intención y ganas de querer ir- la pelinegra se giró a ver de nuevo con molestia a Daphne.

-Oh vamos Pansy… no seas tan dramática, tienes que salir a divertirte un poco, siempre estamos aquí encerradas y este será nuestro último año juntas, hay que aprovechar estas salidas antes de graduarnos y ya no vernos tan seguido- Millicent dijo comenzando a sollozar.

-Y yo soy la dramática-dijo Pansy volviéndose a girar hacia la salida de la sala común para toparse con las dos personas que más detestaba en ese mundo.

-Por supuesto que eres dramática Parkinson, todos lo sabemos- Blaise le dijo apoyado sobre la pared.

-¿Acaso pedí tu opinión Zabini?-le pregunto Pansy cruzando los brazos, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Draco para esperar a que el tomara la segunda palabra de su amigo, como siempre.

-¿Qué?, Sé que soy realmente apuesto Parkinson, pero yo no te dije nada, ¿Qué tanto me vez?-le dijo Draco metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, y sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Espero a que segundes a tu estúpido amiguito como siempre, tal vez los dos deberías casarse, son tal para cual-Pansy estaba que echaba humo.

-¿Es eso o es que se te antoja un trio con nosotros?-le dijo Draco riéndose, la cara de la pelinegra se tornó de un color rojo.

-Idiotas-fue lo único que dijo a la vez que empujo a Draco y Blaise para salir de la sala común.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que la dejaran en paz?- pregunto Tracey

-Es divertido ver como se enoja-dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros

-¿No irán a Hosmedage?-pregunto Daphne acercándose a Nott

-Sí, solo que Malfoy olvido algo-le contesto el castaño abrazando a su novia

-Ustedes dan asco-comento Blaise cuando los vio besarse

-Listo, vámonos-dijo Draco una vez que había regresado de su habitación

Oo

-Entonces ese Pub es nuevo y muy codiciado, tenemos que ir hoy mismo, dicen que tiene música para gente de nuestra edad y lo mejor de todo es que sirven ¡Bebidas!-decía con entusiasmo Daphne en el tren.

-Wuju… que genial va hacer regresarte a Hogwarts toda ebria Daph-le dijo Pansy riéndose mientras cruzaba una pierna.

-Mira Pansy ya estás aquí, así que trata de pasártela bien con tus amigas-le dijo Daphne

-Lo hare, solo con una condición-le dijo Pansy levantando su debo

-¿Condición? ¿Cuál?-pregunto Mills

-No quiero sentarme con los chicos, sé que Nott es tu novio, pero no soporto a Malfoy y Zabini, así que si quieres que me divierta, no podre si ellos están ahí-Pansy la miraba atentamente, esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

-Hecho, no es problema, con tal de que te diviertas una vez en tu vida-Dijo Daphne emocionada.

Oo

-Escuche acerca de un Pub nuevo, dicen que es genial, deberíamos de ir-decía Blaise jugando con una caja que tenía entre sus manos.

-Vayamos a donde sea, que tenga chicas y algo de tomar con alcohol-contesto Malfoy

-Parkinson-dijo Nott, mirando ambos chicos que lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué?-contestaron ambos

-Díganme, porque de todas las chicas, ella es la única que parece que no le interesa ningún chico, ¿Sera lesbiana?-decía el castaño tocando su barbilla muy pensativo.

-A quién le importa-contesto Blaise dándole un pequeño empujón a Draco en el brazo, el cual parecía que estaba muy pensativo sobre lo que Nott había dicho.

-O tal vez porque es tan fea que a nadie le interesa- dijo Draco riéndose- Apuesto que si alguien le mostrara el más mínimo afecto caería a sus pies- Nott parecía que su cabeza diabólica estaba generando un plan, ya que en su rostro una sonrisa apareció.

-No es fea, no exageres, pero ¿Tan seguro estas de eso Malfoy?-le pregunto el castaño, cada vez sonriendo más.

-Por supuesto que…-

-¿Qué estas tramando Nott?-lo interrumpió Blaise, recargando sus codos sobre sus piernas.

-Bueno Draco esta tan seguro que cualquier hombre que le muestre afecto a Parkinson caería rendida, pero no es así, recordemos que los odia a ustedes dos, en especial a Draco- contesto Theo cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en el respaldo del asiento del tren.

-Te equivocas… nadie se resiste a mí-le contesto Draco mostrando una sonrisa de arrogancia y orgullo.

-Bueno porque no apostamos, Theo cree que Parkinson no caería tan rápidamente enamorada de alguien y yo apoyo a Draco en que si, escojamos a un idiota que quiera conquistar a Parkinson y…-

-Oh no, Blaise... ustedes dicen que es porque nadie le pone atención, pero yo estoy casi seguro que Draco no lograría enamorarla porque te odia tanto que…-

-Espera un momento, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué gano con eso?-protesto Draco antes de que Theo continuara hablando.

-Acaso crees que no me eh dado cuenta como babeas por la pequeña hermana de Daphne-le dijo Nott logrando que a Draco se le subieran los colores al rostro- Y sabes bien que Daphne jamás lo aprobaría, yo puedo hacerla cambiar de idea… solo si logras enamorar a Parkinson en 10 días- la sonrisa de Theo

-¿Y tú que ganas con esto Nott?-pregunto Blaise

-Mi punto de vista, de que no es porque nadie le ponga atención y que jamás se enamoraría de ti Malfoy- dijo algo molesto

-Lo hare… pero si no consigues que Daphne me deje conocer Astoria, me las pagaras- acepto Draco mirando severamente a Theo.

-Hecho-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro-Empieza desde hoy… y contaremos este dia como el dia cero-

"Pansy será tu perdición Malfoy y yo seré tan feliz de verte sufrir… eso te pasa por acostarte con mi NOVIA!" Pensaba Theo en su cabeza, jamás había podido olvidar cuando Daphne le dijo que Draco y ella lo habían hecho, era algo que jamás le perdonaría a Draco, sabía que su novia a veces tenia depresiones y estaba seguro que Draco se había aprovechado de esto, pero también estaba seguro que el sentía algo por la pelinegra, solo que no se había dado cuenta aun y estaba más seguro que Pansy jamás se enamoraría de él, como él lo haría de ella.

Oo

Habían entrado al Pub que Daphne les había dicho y al parecer no fue la única que sabía de él, el trio dorado se encontraba ahí mismo, varios alumnos más de Revenclaw y Gryffindor también.

-Parece que todos pensaron igual que tu-le dijo Pansy riéndose, por la cara de enojo de la rubia

-Si bueno, gracias a dios reserve una mesa para nosotras-dijo Daphne guiándolas a una mesa vacía que se encontraba pegada a la ventana.

-¿Daphne Greengrass?-pregunto una señorita, al momento que nos acercamos a la mesa, la rubia solo asintió.-Adelante, les ofrezco algo de tomar?-

-Sí, quiero un whisky de fuego-le dijo Pansy

-Yo también-contesto Tracey aun lado de Pansy

-A mi tráeme lo más fuerte que tengas-dijo Daphne

-Mejor la botella entera y más rica que tengas-dijo Nott una vez que llegaron a donde estaban ellas

-Daphne, dijimos que solo nosotras-le dijo Pansy con molestia al ver a Zabini y Draco detrás del castaño

-Descuida Pansy, se portaran bien… ¿Verdad chicos?-dijo Nott mirando a Draco con burla, el rubio trataba de no mostrar ningún rastro de inconformidad en su rostro

-Por supuesto, es más… Tracey muévete-le ordeno Draco, ella le lanzo una mirada de enojo

-Claro, no puedes ser más cordial-le dijo la chica a la vez que se levantaba para dejar que Draco se sentara a lado de la pelinegra, la cual estaba ya molesta.

-Parkinson… sabes alguien me dijo que como es nuestro último año, deberíamos todos tratar de llevarnos bien-le dijo pasando el brazo por respaldo de Pansy

-Dudo que tú y yo podamos llevarnos bien Malfoy-le dijo mirándolo con desprecio y quitando su brazo del respaldo.

- Vamos Parkinson, tratemos de hacer las paces, conocernos no se…-

-¿Qué?-dijo Pansy sorprendida- ¿Conocernos? ¿Las paces? Ah sí claro, deja olvido todas las estupideces que me has dicho durante 6 años y cacho-le dijo Pansy tan enojada, que se levantó de la silla, tomo su vaso de whisky y se fue hacia la pista de baile.

Oo

-Idiota-susurro Pansy una vez que veía al grupo invitado que estaba tocando en el bar, con un brazo cruzado, mientras que con el otro le daba un trajo a su vaso.

-¿Parkinson?-la voz de Granger sonó a un lado de ella

-¿Qué quieres?-le contesto sin mucho interés a la castaña

-Nada, solo me sorprende verte aquí, ya que nunca sales-le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su coca

-Sabes Granger, envidio como puedes aguantar tantas estupideces que te dice Malfoy, es tan exasperante que me dan ganas de matarlo-decía Pansy con su vista fija en la banda

-Sabes, es el último año, deberías tratar de hacer las paces con quienes puedas, divertirte y sobre todo aprobar todos los exámenes-dijo con una risita

-Oh no, lo haría pero es que lo detesto tanto, no creo poder aguantar a Malfoy ni por 10 días, a Zabini tal vez-dijo riéndose un poco para después mirar a Hermione que la miraba extrañamente-¿Por qué me vez así Hermione?-le pregunto nerviosa

-Yo creo que si podrías, es más, si logras aguantarlo 10 días, te presento a Ron-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿Qué?-dijo Pansy soltando su vaso sin querer y mirándola sorprendida

-Pansy, no soy tonta ni Harry tampoco, sabemos cómo lo miras desde hace 2 años, no trates de negarlo, así que ¿Trato hecho?-le pregunto Hermione extendiendo su mano.

-¿Y qué ganas tú con esto?-le pregunto Pansy aún no muy convencida, por más que quisiera conocer a Ronald, aún tenía sus dudas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que nada, pero si logras aguantar a Malfoy, entonces lograras aguantar a Ronald Weasley y entonces serás digna de mi amigo y además así sabré que no te desesperaras de él y lo botaras-le dijo Hermione alzando la mano en forma de saludo al guerrero Harry Potter.

-Bien hecho… ¿Segura que está enamorada de Potter?-le pregunto Pansy algo burlona

-Por supuesto Pansy… nos vemos en 10 días, cuenta este como el número 0-le dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo e ir a donde se encontraba Harry.

-¿Estabas hablando con Granger?-Pansy dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de Draco a su lado.

-¡Rayos Malfoy!-le dijo molesta al dar un pequeño giro para mirarlo

-Draco-Dijo el

-¿Qué?-le pregunto confundida

-Dime por mi nombre, enserio Pansy… lo que dije antes era enserio, lo de tratarnos bien por ser el último año-le dijo Draco sonriéndole, ella lo miraba y miraba, tratando de encontrar la trampa en aquello, pero solo podía pensar "Solo 10 días y Ron Weasley, del que desde hace dos años, te quita el sueño podría ser algo más que un solo conocido".

-Bien, si quieres que nos llevemos bien, empieza por disculparte-le dijo Pansy acercándose unos pasos, para quedar a una distancia prudente.

-¿Qué?-Draco casi lo grito, que algunos de los que estaban en el lugar y lo escucharon se lo quedaron viendo

-Olvídalo-le dijo Pansy rodando los ojos y volviendo a su posición inicial antes de que el llegar

-Demonios Parkinson… eres difícil, lo siento de acuerdo-le dijo acercándose un poco a ella

-¿Y que querías Malfoy? No es como si tus insultos hubieran sido cualquier cosa, me humillaste más de una vez, y esas cosas no se olvidan con tan solo querer pasar el último año bien… pero creas o no, con eso me basta, sé que pedir disculpas para ti no es sencillo… así que tómalo como una forma de agradecimiento- Draco quería ahorcarla, estrangularla o humillarla, por aquello, pero tenía que soportarlo o podría perder su única oportunidad de conocer a la única mujer en su vida que lo había hipnotizado con tan solo verla.

-Muy amable de tu parte Pansy-le contesto con tanta falsedad, que parecía cierto

-Parkinson-le dijo ella

-¿No puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-le pregunto sorprendido

-No, solo trataremos de llevarnos mejor, y Pansy es para mis amigos, tu solo eres mi compañero de grupo y eso es todo, Malfoy-le dijo Pansy

-Bien, como gustes-le dijo mirando a la banda, se quedaron un buen de rato así, sin decir nada, sin mirarse ni nada, era algo incómodo la verdad, hasta que cierto pelirrojo choco contra ella, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, a tal punto que se iba a caer, pero él fue más rápido y la sujeto de la cintura pegándola a él. Los colores del rostro de Pansy se volvieron como el color del cabello del chico.

"Demonios, demonios, demonios, ¡Es el!" se decía Pansy una y otra vez en su cabeza

-¿Estas bien? Lo siento, no te había visto, de verdad-decía Ron sumamente apenado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y la otra aun la tenía sobre su cintura, Pansy por inercia lo separo de ella.

-Descuida, no pasa nada-fue lo único que le contesto, Ronald solo le sonrió y asintió, miro a Draco con furia y se fue del lugar.

-¿Es mi imaginación o te gusta?-le pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño

-Dices puras tonterías Malfoy, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-le dijo tratando de sonar convincente

-Tu rostro lo dice todo Parkinson, te pusiste roja con tal solo verlo y nerviosa-Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del tono que su voz tenia, pero era de una persona que estaba molesta

-Bueno y si me gusta a ti que te importa-le contesto molesta

-Los Slyterin no andamos con Gryffindors, es como…-

-Déjalo así Malfoy, él no me gusta-fue lo único que le dijo antes de regresar a la mesa con las chicas.

-Demonios… esto no será tan fácil como pensé-se dijo así mismo en un susurro

-Te lo dije-la voz de Nott sonó detrás de el

Oo

-Te dije que sería gracioso regresarte a Hogwarts ebria Daphne-le dijo Pansy una vez que la soltaba en su cama, la rubia dijo unas palabras que Pansy no entendió muy bien, rodo los ojos y se despojó de su ropa, para ponerse su pantalón de la pijama y una blusa de tirantes, como no tenía sueño, decidió bajar a la sala común, se sentó al borde de una ventana mirando al vacío y recordando cuando Ron la había tomado de la cintura, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al pensar en ello.

-Pensando en cierto pelirrojo Parkinson-la voz de Draco que venía bajando las escaleras de su dormitorio, retumbo en sus oídos.

-Ya te dije que…-

-Descuida, si te gusta Weasley, es tu problema no te juzgare, es más quiero ayudarte, como disculpa por mi comportamiento en estos 6 años y cacho- se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea

-¿Lo dices enserio? Me ayudarías-pregunto Pansy sorprendida y arrepentida de haber dicho aquello, ya que sola se había descubierto

-Lo sabía- dijo Draco burlón, pudo ver la cara de Pansy apunto de decirle sus verdades y agrego, antes de estropearlo todo- Y si, lo digo enserio- Pansy lo miraba sin entender nada, ¿Cómo podría el ayudarla?

-Y según tu ¿Cómo me ayudarías?-ahora ya estaba en donde Draco la quería, su plan era ayudarla a conquistar a Ronald, y a la vez hacer que se enamorara de él con el paso de los 10 dias, Pansy se sentó a un lado de él, interesada en la conversación.

-Bueno primero que nada, haríamos algo con este pequeño cabello de hongo que tienes, no se cambió de ropa, actitud, tu cuerpo no esta tan mal ¿Sabes besar?-esa pregunta no estaba en sus planes decirla.

-¿Qué? Claro que si se-le contesto molesta, Draco arqueo una ceja como diciendo no te creo-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?-le pregunto molesta

-Nada, solo que nunca te eh visto con un chico, ¿Cómo se yo que es verdad?-le pregunto Draco burlonamente

-Eres un… tranquila Pansy, tranquila-se dijo a sí misma, haciendo que Draco estallara en una carcajada.

-Eres graciosa Parkinson-le decía agarrándose la pansa del dolor que sentía por la risa

-¡Y tu un idiota!, deja de reírte-le dijo molesta y a la vez queriéndose reír, Draco por más que quisiera parar no podía-No te rías Malfoy, ya basta-esto último Pansy ya lo había dicho riéndose, claro que menos que Draco, el cual ya estaba controlándose un poco.

-Lo siento-dijo ya cuándo se había calmado un poco

-¿En verdad me ayudaras?-le pregunto

-Sí, lo decía enserio, en fin hablamos mañana sobre esto Parkinson, buenas noches-le dijo levantándose del sillón.

-Pansy-le dijo ella

-¿Qué?-pregunto el mirándola

-Puedes decirme Pansy… Draco-le dijo sonriéndole

-Y tu Draco, buenas noches Pansy-le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y moviéndose para irse a su habitación

-Gracias-le dijo ella desde su lugar sin mirarlo, Draco por un momento se sintió mal, pero recordó a cierta rubia y se dijo a sí mismo, todo sea por Astoria.

-De nada-fue lo último que le contesto antes de irse.

-Espero y esto no sea mala idea-se dijo Pansy a si misma antes de irse a dormir.

**N/A: ¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios buenos o malos… Los quiero saludos Alexita Malfoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Hola, perdón por la tardanza, eh tenido unos pequeños problemas y por eso mismo tarde un poco, este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho, solo que no había podido publicarlo, y gracias por los comentarios que eh recibido, aunque me gustaría que me pusieran nombre, porque no sé si es la misma persona o son diferentes! Jajaja xD y me gustaría contestarlos también =) Aun no escribo el capítulo nuevo de ¿A quién eliges?, pero espero pronto actualizarlo. Saludos

Capítulo 2.- Día uno

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Blaise mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan tostado, el rubio solo arqueo una ceja sin entender lo que le preguntaba-Con Parkinson, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Ah eso… pues todo va perfecto al plan Zabini, pero no te diré nada, puedes ser capaz de estropearlo-le mintió Draco, aunque Blaise fuera por así decirlo "Su mejor amigo", no le diría que le iba a costar un poco de trabajo lograr que Parkinson se enamorara de él.

-Pero…-

-Buenos días chicos-le interrumpió Daphne al momento que se sentaba en la mesa-¿Dónde está Theo?-les pregunto, ambos se encogieron de hombros, Draco se dio cuenta que Pansy no venía con ella

-¿Dónde está Parkinson?-le pregunto a la rubia, ella casi se atraganta con el pedazo de pan que se había llevado a la boca

-¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso?-le pregunto sorprendida, parpadeando varias veces

-Solo contesta la pregunta quieres-le gruño mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza

-No soy su niñera Malfoy, además no estaba en la habitación cuando me levante… así que no se en donde esta ¿Para que la quieres?-lo miraba fijamente, que cualquiera podría pensar que estaba celosa.

-Buenos días-les dijo Nott cuando llego al gran comedor, pudo sentir un poco de tensión entre las 3 personas que estaban en la mesa-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto tratando saber lo que sucedía

-No, para nada-le contesto la rubia dándole un beso una vez que se sentó a su lado

-Esto es asqueroso-Draco se levantó de su lugar-Nos vemos en clase Zabini-le dijo antes de irse del Gran comedor

Oo

Pansy se había levantado de la cama muy temprano, después de hablar con Malfoy se había ido a la habitación a tratar de dormir, pero nunca pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que la imagen de cierto pelirrojo no dejo de rondar en su cabeza, más los problemas con sus padres y otras cosas más, ya llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, tapaba sus ojeras con un hechizo que su madre le había enseñado, maldecía a Daphne por ser tan importuna y despertarla siempre 10 minutos después de poderse dormir

-Rayos, no sé cómo aguanto-se dijo a si misma mientras bostezaba y cerraba los ojos, sin fijarse por donde iba, de la nada sintió un fuerte empujón que hizo que todas sus cosas cayeran al suelo, maldijo al chico que paso corriendo sin siquiera disculparse, se puso de rodillas en el piso para recoger sus cosas, metiéndolas en la bolsa sin ningún orden, vio unos zapatos acercarse a donde ella, vio como tomaba una de las hojas que habían caído un poco más lejos de donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Es tuyo?-le pregunto una voz algo ronca y grave

-Sí, gracias-le dijo Pansy ya una vez de pie, tomo la hoja y la metió a su bolsa, cuando levanto la vista para ver al joven sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza y casi caía de nuevo

-Hey! ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto tomándola de los hombros para detenerla

-Parece que tienes el don de evitar que la gente se dé contra el suelo, Weasley-le dijo una vez recompuso su postura, se alejó un poco fingiendo sacudirse la falda.

-No siempre la verdad, ¿Pansy Parkinson verdad?-le dijo riéndose y rascándose la cabeza algo penoso, la mirada de la pelinegra se ilumino al escuchar su nombre de la boca del pelirrojo.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes? Digo nunca hemos hablado-pregunto algo sorprendida

-Tenemos clases juntos ¿No? Y hablando de clases, no eh desayunado, me eh quedado dormido de nuevo, así que iré al Gran comedor antes de que empiece la primera clase-se despidió- ten cuidado, capaz y no esté la próxima vez para sostenerte-le dijo mientras corría y se despedía con la mano sonriéndole

Oo

-Pansy, no te vi en el comedor-escuchaba que le hablaban, pero estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no contestaba.

-¿Estará en shock o que le pasa?- preguntaba Daphne

-Pansy-le susurro Draco muy cerca que sus labios rosaron la oreja de Pansy

-¿Qué?-contesto muy despacio Pansy juro que era su conciencia hablándole, al momento que giro su rostro de dónde provenía la voz, sus rostros quedaron a solo un centímetro de distancia, ambos se sorprendieron por la cercanía y se alejaron lo más rápido posible-No te han dicho que es de mala educación meterse en la mente de los demás-le dijo Pansy molesta y frunciendo el ceño

-No seas exagerada Parkinson, tú estabas como perdida pensando en…-Draco dirigió su miraba a cierto pelirrojo que se dejaba caer sobre su asiento pesadamente.

-No digas su nombre-le susurro Pansy al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia donde Draco

-No pensaba hacerlo, ¿Iras con tus padres en navidad?-le pregunto Draco mientras sacaba su libro de pociones de su bolsa, Pansy lo miro extrañada, aun no se acostumbraba hablar con el de aquella manera-Lo digo porque si no iras con tus padres, tal vez puedas pasarla con mi familia y para ayudarte en eso que hablamos ayer-le contesto el al ver su mirada

-Ah, no lo sé… digo no pensaba ir a casa este año, es extraño ¿sabes? Aun no me acostumbro a que tú y yo, hablemos como si fuéramos mejores amigos y más a un pasar la navidad con tu familia-le soltó Pansy algo incomoda

-Pues por eso mismo Parkinson, aparte no deberías perder el tiempo, ¿Qué tal si alguien te lo gana?- aquellas palabras surgieron el efecto esperado que Draco deseaba, la cabeza de Pansy se giró asía donde estaba Ron

-Les avisare a mis padres-fue lo único que contesto, Draco solo sonrió victorioso.

Oo

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-gritaba Daphne en el lago negro a un Nott sorprendido

-¿Por qué te molestas? Es perfecto, estará tan concentrado en enamorarla que terminara enamorándose de ella y se olvidara de Astoria-le decía calmadamente, con las manos sobre la nuca.

-¿Y qué tal si no? Es Malfoy Theodore. Tendré que dejar que salga con ella y que tal si mi pequeña hermanita se enamora de el-Daphne estaba sumamente enojada por la apuesta que había hecho

-Créeme no va a pasar, y si llega a suceder, me tomo una posición y me hago pasar por tu hermana ¿Te parece?-le dijo tratando de calmarla-Pero tendrás que darle un empujón al igual que yo-

-Más te vale que suceda lo que crees Theo-fue lo único que le contesto Daphne antes de irse del lugar, hecha una furia

-Estoy completamente seguro si-se dijo Theo a sí mismo.

Oo

-Mione ¿Qué sabes acerca de Parkinson?-la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa

-Mm… pues es muy diferente a todos los Slyterin que conozco, digo es buena persona-le contesto-¿Por qué?-le pregunto muy interesada en la respuesta que le daría

-¿Crees que debería… no se, invitarla a salir?-le pregunto Ron muy pensativo

-Oh pues tal vez si deberías, creo que te diría que sí-le contesto Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Enserio? No lo sé, creo que lo pensare un poco más-decía Ron algo indeciso

-Bueno si te animas, podrías invitarla al baile de navidad del miércoles-le sugirió Hermione

-¿Hay un baile el miércoles?-Despistado como siempre, Ron la veía fijamente

-Sí y recuerdo que al día siguiente nos vamos a casa a pasar las fiestas-le dijo algo exasperada

No es que Draco haya querido escuchar aquella conversación, pero el nombre de Parkinson lo detuvo en seco, se había alterado tanto, si Ron le pedía ir al baile, ya no tendría tanta oportunidad de enamorar a Pansy o que pasara las fiestas de navidad en su casa, así que no le daría oportunidad de que se le acercara, no se despegaría de ella en esos dos días que faltaban, así que decidido fue a buscarla, la vio entrar al baño de Myrtle la llorona, ya que no era un baño muy concurrido por las chicas decidió entrar detrás de ella.

-Parkinson-la llamo desde que cruzo la puerta, estaba sobre el lavabo lavándose la cara

-Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto mientras se secaba un poco la cara

-Por merlín Parkinson, ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?-le pregunto Draco al momento que vio sus ojeras aparecer mágicamente

-¿Qué? Espera oyes eso…-le dijo mirando por todo el lugar, Draco dudo si debía acercarse

-Yo no escucho nada Parkinson-le contesto mirándola atentamente

-¡No lo ves! ¡Están por todas partes! ¡Diles! ¡Diles que se callen!-gritaba tapándose los oídos y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa rápidamente.

-Pansy necesitas calmarte, ¡Tranquilízate!-le grito Draco desde su lugar, los vidrios comenzaban a vibrar y las puertas de los sanitarios a moverse rápidamente

-¡Por favor! ¡Ya basta! ¡BASTA!-grito Pansy al momento en que los vidrios explotaban por todas direcciones, haciéndole pequeñas cortadas a Pansy, Draco rápidamente trato de cubrirse con lo que pudiera, no pudo evitar que unos que otros vidrio o pedazos de madera lo golpearan, pero Pansy fue la que recibió más daños, Draco levanto la vista una vez que todo se había calmado, corrió a donde se encontraba tirada la figura de la pelinegra

-Parkinson… Pansy ¿Me escuchas?- Pansy respiraba agitadamente

-Duele… duele mucho-decía una y otra vez, gimiendo del dolor que sentía, estaba completamente llena de sangre, Draco sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus brazos, tenía sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas y la mirada perdida, y corrió lo más rápido posible a la enfermería, sin importarle la mirada de la gente sobre el.

Oo

-¿Cuánto tenia sin dormir?-le pregunto Poppy Promfrey mientras le daba a Draco una poción para cicatrizar los pocos cortes que tenía.

-No lo sé, supongo que usaba un hechizo para ocultar las ojeras ¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué paso eso?-le pregunto dando un gesto de asco, al momento que se tragaba la poción

-Cuando uno no duerme, su cuerpo se desgasta y tiene alucinaciones, eso le pasa a los muggles, pero nosotros como magos, nuestra magia se ve alterada y podemos causar mucho más que lo que la Sra. Parkinson hizo el día de hoy, la verdad es que pudo haberse muerto, fue una suerte que usted se haya podido dar cuenta, unos días más sin poder dormir y quien sabe que hubiera pasado-le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda-Y no se preocupe, su novia se encuentra bien por ahora, puedes pasar a verla si gustas-le dijo antes de irse.

-No es mi…-Draco le iba a decir que no era su novia, pero esta ya se había marchado, se levantó de la camilla para ir a donde Pansy, la cual dormía profundamente, ya que sus cortes eran más que los que él había recibido aún se podían ver de un color rojo, su mano fue a parar al brazo donde se notaba una de las cicatrizaciones, las acaricio lo más despacio que podía, toco cada una de las cicatrices de la chica, hasta llegar a su rostro, aparto un mechón de cabello, para ver unas cuantas marcas más sobre su pálido rostro…

-¿Qué sucedió?-escucho detrás de él, alejo su mano rápidamente y se giró para ver a quien había llegado

-Qué bueno que llegas, tal vez puedas cuidarla, yo tengo cosas que hacer-le dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta

-¿No me vas a decir que le sucedió?-le pregunto Mills molesta

-Luego-fue lo único que contesto antes de desaparecer por la puerta

Oo

-¡!¿Qué le hiciste?!-le grito Daphne cuando entro a la sala común, iba hecha una furia

-¿Qué? Yo no le hice nada-le contesto Draco sin siquiera mirarla

-Qué casualidad que estuviera contigo ¿No crees?-Todos en la sala común la miraban realmente sorprendidos de que la rubia estuviera defendiendo a Pansy, ya que la actitud de Daph con sus amigas no era tan cordial

-Me sorprende más que te preocupes-le dijo Blaise tratando de desviar el tema

-Puede que sea una perra con ellas, pero las quiero, son mis amigas-le dijo viéndolo con furia

-Tranquila Daph, no le hizo nada, la Sra. Promfrey dijo que su magia se vio altera porque no había podido dormir durante días… Malfoy no tiene la culpa-le dijo Tracey tratando de calmarla, la rubia simplemente dio un fuerte resoplido para después marcharse a su habitación.

-Jamás la había visto así-se dijo Theo de pie sobre el umbral de la ventana

-Solo espero que eso no afecte nuestro acuerdo Nott-le dijo Malfoy mirándolo seriamente desde su lugar en el sillón.

-¿Qué acuerdo?-pregunto Tracey confundida

-Metete en tus asuntos Davis-le dijo secamente el rubio

-Idiota-susurro la chica antes de irse del lugar

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Blaise sentándose a lado de Malfoy

-Lo que dijo Davis, ¿Qué no prestas atención?-le dijo Draco molesto

-Últimamente no me cuentas nada, ¿Qué hacías en ese baño con ella?-indago tratando de ver si podía sacarle algo a Draco.

-Nada importante-le contesto tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pasa a este?-pregunto Blaise a un Theo sin interés, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

Oo

Las 6 de la tarde y había perdido todas sus clases, aun no sabía por qué aun no la dejaban salir de la enfermería, sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotarle, se sobresaltó un poco cuando escucho las puerta de la enfermería cerrarse de golpe, se acomodó mejor en su camilla, para ver si lograba ver quien había entrado, pero nadie aparecía.

-¿Hola?-Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie más que ella-No es gracioso ¿Quién está ahí?-Se alteró un poco removiéndose algo incomoda en la camilla-Mili ¿Eres tú?-pregunto-¡Ya basta! Quien quiera que sea no es gracioso-dijo molesta, se levantó de la camilla y camino unos paso no muy decidida a recorrer la cortina que le estropeaba la vista, para cuando decidió hacerlo de una vez no había nadie del otro lado, suspiro algo exasperada y se giró para volver a su lugar.

-Miedosa-le dijo Draco al momento que ella se giró, Pansy dio un gritillo y casi le da un golpe al rubio, pero este le detuvo la mano-Tranquila Parkinson, solo soy yo-le dijo con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy-le dijo molesta cuando lo quito su mano y lo empujo para regresar a la camilla, se cruzó de brazos-Por cierto gracias-le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿De qué?-le pregunto haciéndose el inocente y sentándose en la silla que se encontraba aun lado de la pelinegra, ella miraba hacia un punto que no era él.

-Por traerme aquí, la Sra. Promfrey ya me dijo todo, hasta me dio una buena regañada por no dormir como debería-comenzó a reírse poco- Por cierto ¿Para qué me buscabas?-le pregunto ya mirándolo, Draco no sabía que contestarle, había ido decidido a buscarla para estar pegado a su lado y no darle oportunidad a Weasley de acercarse, pero jamás pensó en una excusa.

-Ah… pues para, tu sabes, para ver los planes-le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, sin darse cuenta que esa respuesta, daría otra pregunta.

-¿Planes? ¿Qué planes?- Draco trataba de formular buenas mentiras en su cabeza-A demás estuve pensando, tu ni siquiera te llevas con Weasley, no tienes ninguna relación con el trio dorado, y pues ciertamente hacerme un cambio de look, lo puedo hacer sola…-

-Sí, si, pero soy un hombre Parkinson, te puedo dar algunos consejos para conquistarlo sin que lo fastidies y esas cosas, además ya habías aceptado-le dijo molesto y agradecido que digiera otra cosa

-De acuerdo, tranquilo… De hecho tengo una pregunta, solo eh hablado con el dos veces y no fue precisamente algo normal, ¿Crees que debería, no sé, sacarle plática o algo? Rayos, tienes razón, no sé ni cómo iniciar una plática, patético-Dijo Pansy dando un fuerte suspiro

-Ya vez, y casi rechazas mi ayuda- Draco se sentó a un lado de ella, recargándose en el respaldo y poniendo sus manos sobre su nuca- En verdad vas a necesitar mucha ayuda, pero por el momento, evítalo a toda costa Parkinson-

-¿Por qué? No debería ser al revés, tratar de, no sé, hablar con el-sugirió Pansy algo confundida

-¡No!-casi grito, Pansy se sobresaltó un poco-Es que tengo un plan, y eso sucederá después de regresar de mi casa, confía en mi-le dijo dándole unas palmaditas sobre su hombro.

-Más te vale que no sea ninguna trampa Malfoy-le dijo algo desconfiada

-Nada de trampas Parkinson-Draco coloco una mano sobre su pecho, como dando su juramento, para después volver a poner sus manos sobre su nuca.

-¿Cómo es tu familia Draco? Eh oído que son algo intimidantes, sobre todo tu padre-le pregunto recargándose en el respaldo de la cama también

-Es muy diferente a como dicen los demás, mi madre es una sobreprotectora, demasiado cariñosa, tiene sus momentos de ira, como todas, ya la conocerás… Mi padre no lo veras mucho, trata de hacer méritos con el ministerio de magia, debido a lo de la guerra-le contesto Draco muy tranquilo

-Ya veo… siento eso por cierto-le dijo Pansy mirándolo fijamente

-Sí, bueno no fue mi mejor año, pero ya lo supere ¿No te dejaran salir?-le pregunto el, tratando de no hablar más acerca de él, Pansy suspiro ante aquella pregunta.

-Pues al parecer no, me dejo esta poción y dijo que hasta mañana me dejara salir, supongo que quiere asegurarse de que duerma bien esta noche-soltó una risita al momento de decir aquello-Nada mas de imaginarme todo lo que tengo que pasar de las clases que perdí hoy, no me dan ganas de salir de aquí-.

-Descuida, conseguiré que alguien los apunte por ti-le contesto Draco

-¿Enserio?-le pregunto Pansy-Gracias-le dijo dándole una sonrisa

-No es nada-Draco se levantó de la camilla-Bueno, descansa Pansy y recuerda lo que te dije, evita toparte con el pobretón-le dijo mientras caminaba

-No le digas así-le recrimino Pansy

-Bien, bien… por cierto ¿Iras al baile de navidad?-le pregunto girándose de nuevo para verla

-¿Hay un baile?-pregunto- No lo sabía… pero supongo que si ¿Por qué?-Le pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su camilla para volver a dormirse, no sin antes esperar a que se fuera Draco

-Es el miércoles e iras conmigo-no era una pregunta, más bien era una orden

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? ¿No puedo ir sola?-le cuestiono molesta

-Parkinson… deja de ser tan preguntona, iras conmigo y se acabó, hazme caso-le contesto Draco

-Pero…-

-Te estoy ayudando, confía en mí, ahora descansa, nos veremos mañana-fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer de la enfermería. Pansy tomo su poción una vez que Draco se fue y después de unos minutos cayo profundamente dormida.

Oo

-Hola-Saludo Harry una vez que llego a la sala común

-Harry, que bueno que llegas, ¿ya hiciste los deberes de mañana?-le pregunto Hermione

-Jamás se te quitara eso ¿verdad?-le dijo Harry burlón, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Es nuestro último año, debemos sacar buenas notas, no podemos solo andar por ahí perdiendo el tiempo y no me refiero a que lo nuestro sea perder el tiempo, porque me encanta perder el tiempo contigo, pero debo sac…-Harry no la dejo terminar, le planto un beso.

-Hermione, eres la bruja más inteligente que eh conocido, no necesitas matarte para sacar buenas notas, pero me encanta pasar mi tiempo contigo, aunque estés leyendo un libro-Ambos se rieron y se volvieron a dar un pequeño beso.

-Gracias-le dijo volviendo a su libro

-¿Ya se decidió Ron?-le pregunto Harry

-Es un necio, dijo que lo pensaría un poco más… pero me preocupa Malfoy-le revelo Hermione cerrando el libro una vez más.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Harry pasando un brazo por el hombro de Mione.

-Lo eh visto muy amigable con ella, se suponía que solo tenía que aguantarlo no ser su amiga, ¿Qué tal si sucede algo entre ellos?-Hermione hizo una mueca

-Malfoy es un arrogante, dudo que alguien alguna vez se enamore de él, no te preocupes por eso, más bien deberíamos darle un empujoncito a Ron, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué ella?-pregunto Harry extrañado

-No lo sé, simplemente me agrada para Ron-contesto Hermione encogiéndose de hombros-Solo espero que Malfoy no sea ningún problema-suspiro

-Tranquila, vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día pesado-le contesto Harry

-Pociones-se rio Hermione

-Pociones-repitió Harry mientras se torturaba mentalmente-Descansa, te quiero-

-Y yo a ti Harry-se despidió Hermione con un beso antes de subir a su habitación a dormir


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bien aquí les dejo un capítulo más, si se preguntan por qué actualizo más rápido esta historia es porque ya tenía varios capítulos hechos y el de ¿A quién eliges? Aun está en proceso el capítulo y también porque quiero subir dos capítulos un mismo día, por haberlos hecho esperar, gracias chicas de Brasil que leen mis historias, espero y este capítulo les guste! Muchos saludos y pues sigan dejando sus opiniones que les agradezco que las dejen =) besos.**

Capítulo 3.- Día dos

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto Daphne a Pansy en el gran comedor una vez que llego

-Buenos días, me siento mejor gracias-le contesto la morena con una sonrisa

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? La verdad Pansy, acaso Malfoy ¿Te molesto? ¿Te hizo enfurecer o algo? Dime la verdad-Pansy aun ni empezaba a desayunar y Daphne ya la estaba bombardeando con muchas preguntas.

-No me hizo nada Daph, solo no había dormido bien y tuve un pequeño colapso, pero con la poción que me dio Madame Promfrey, dormiré como un bebe-le contesto Pansy, la rubia había abierto la boca para decir algo más, pero la callo metiéndole un pedazo de pan tostado.

-Buenos días Parkinson-le saludo Draco cuando llego y se sentó a su lado, Daphne lo miro de mala gana, pero no dijo nada ya que Theo llego junto con él.

-Buenos días ¿Qué es eso?-le pregunto cuando el rubio le dejo un montón de papeles a su lado

-Los deberes del día Parkinson, si no tuvieras mi ayuda hoy tendrías muchos problemas, con muchos profesores, en especial con Snape-le dijo burlonamente y con su sonrisa sarcástica

-¿Tantos eran para hoy? Malfoy este tiene tu nombre-le dijo enseñándole un pergamino, mientras leía los demás-Este también, este, este y este-le dijo entregándole varios pergaminos al rubio

-¿No los había separado? Según yo lo había hecho-dijo algo despistado

-Creo que deberías dormir más, comienzas a tener alucinaciones-le dijo Pansy riéndose y volviendo a su desayuno

-Creo que tus problemas se pegan Pansy-le dijo riéndose

-¿Con tan pocos días? Cuidado con eso, puedo ser persuasiva-le dijo alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa

-Y yo demasiado encantador-le giño un ojo, Pansy solo dio un pequeño bufido

-¿Encantador? ¿Enserio? Pudiste a ver dicho irresistible, sexy ¿Pero encantador?-le dijo Pansy riéndose, a todo lo que daba, no podía parar.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso la palabra?-le pregunto Malfoy haciendo una mueca

-Lo siento…-Pansy no podía parar de reír

-Tal vez porque decir que eres encantador, es como decir que eres de los años 60's-le contesto Theo, de repente todos en la mesa comenzaron a reírse, Draco tenía la cara tan roja, así que se levantó de la mesa y salió del gran comedor.

-Oh vamos Draco, no es para tanto!-le grito Pansy entre risas

-Creo que deberías ir-le dijo Blaise

-¿Por qué? ¿En verdad se molestó?-pregunto inocentemente, tratando de calmar la risa

-Es mejor que vayas-le contesto Blaise de nuevo, Pansy se levantó de la mesa y tomo sus cosas para seguirlo, no sin antes resoplar un "hombres", cuando salió por las puertas, lo pudo ver caminando hacia el lago, dando grandes zancadas y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Encantador-susurro Pansy

-Gracias, aunque esa palabra es de años-le contesto cierta persona a un lado de ella, logro dar un saltito de la impresión, el cual cierto rubio pudo escuchar

-Weasley-dijo Pansy cuando lo vio a su lado

-Buenos días a ti también Pansy- le contesto sonriéndole torpemente

-Buenos días, lo siento, me tomaste desprevenida-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle

-Descuida, yo no debí aparecerme así de la nada, creo que te asuste un poco-le dijo Ron, se veía un poco nervioso y se rascaba la cabeza continuamente.

-Parkinson, ¿Qué haces tú aquí Weasley?-Draco había llegado para interrumpir la conversación, y se veía más molesto que antes

-No te interesa-le contesto forzando una mueca de enojo

-Vamos Pansy… tenemos cosas que hacer-le dijo ignorando al chico y tomando a la pelinegra por el brazo, casi arrastrándola por el pasillo, ella solo se giró a ver a Ron y se despidió con la mano, él le respondió igual con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Me estas lastimando-le dijo Pansy tratando de soltarse del agarre de Draco, cuando llegaron a un pasillo sin gente, este la coloco más amablemente sobre la pared.

-Mira Parkinson, no me gusta que me humillen y además, dijiste que te alejarías de Weasley-todo aquel enojo que había sentido en el comedor, se le junto con una nueva ola de rabia cuando la vio hablando con Ronald Weasley.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Que me fuera como si nada-le contesto algo molesta

-Excusas Parkinson, eres mujer deberías ser buena en eso-le dijo diciéndole como si estuviera zafada de la cabeza

-Eres un pesado, y para empezar Ronald no era el punto de esta conversación, eras tú-le dijo Pansy, el rubio la miro confundido-¿Encantador?-le dijo Pansy tratando de no reírse

-Ah eso… no importa ya, exagere un poco-le contesto alejándose de ella un poco y mirando asía todos lados, cuando una cabellera rubia, paso por los pasillos del colegio dejándolo idiotizado.

-¿Te gusta Astoria? Daphne jamás lo permitiría… te odia sabes-le contesto Pansy

-¿Qué? A mí no me gusta Astoria-le contesto algo ruborizado

-Por favor, no digas mentiras, te quedaste embobado y ahora estas sonrojado-le decía Pansy con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

-¡Que no me gusta! Deja de molestar o me harás enojar más-Draco ya se estaba empezando a molestar, y la pelinegra se pudo dar cuenta de eso

-Si por algo te molestas, es porque es cierto-le dijo incitando mas al enojo del rubio

-¡Que no me gusta! Me gusta otra persona de acuerdo-le grito enojado y a la vez tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que en verdad le gustaba la hermana de Daphne

-¿Y es amiga de Astoria?-pregunto mirando por donde había pasado la rubia

-No te interesa, vayamos a clases de una vez-comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo a la mitad para mirar a la pelinegra que no le seguía el paso-Vamos, que ahora en adelante estarás conmigo todo el tiempo-le dijo haciéndole además para que caminara a su lado.

-¿Eso por qué?-le pregunto confundida mientras caminaba hacia el

-Así evitaremos que el pobretón se te acerque-le contesto una vez que reanudaron el paso

-Que no le digas así-bufo Pansy mientras se dirigían a clase, Draco solo sonrío.

Oo

-Ese Malfoy es un es pedante-Ron se sentó en su lugar molesto

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto Harry

-Pues estaba hablando con Pansy y se la llevo como si fuera el dueño de todo lo que hace, no sé por qué presiento que este idiota se trae algo entre manos-le contesto ron entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le cuestiono Hermione mientras le daba un codazo a Harry despistadamente

-No lo sé, tal vez porque jamás habían hablado y da la casualidad que justamente ahora que yo quiero hablarle se interpone, ¿No se les hace extraño?-los miro esperando a que alguno opinara lo mismo que él.

-La verdad a mí sí, es lo mismo que le decía a Harry ayer por la noche-le dijo Hermione mirando a ambos chicos, Ron los miro confundidos.

-¿Y porque hablaban de Pansy?-pregunto el pelirrojo sacando su libro de pociones de su bolsa

-Por nada en especial, Ron-le contesto Harry-Solo que pues también notamos que se estaban hablando cuando nunca lo hacen-fue lo único que le dijo, el trio dorado miro asía la puerta, cuando pasaban Draco, Pansy y el profesor Snape justo detrás de ellos. Ron miro a Pansy justo cuando caminaba por enfrente de su escritorio, y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

Oo

Para la tercera clase, Pansy estaba demasiado sofocada, por alguna razón pensó que sería broma que estaría pegado a su lado todo el día, pero era demasiado la seguía a todas partes y aunque su plática en verdad fuera interesante, ya comenzaba a estresarse.

-En verdad Malfoy, te digo que no se bailar ¿Te estas burlando?-le pregunto mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo hacia el gran comedor para la comida, al ver en el rostro de Draco una sonrisa que estaba punto de formarse.

-No me estoy burlando, pero se me hace increíble que no sepas, no puedo imaginarme en lo que pueda suceder mañana-Draco parecía en verdad estárselo imaginando, porque hacia todo tipos de gestos, de risa, humillación, etc.

-Bueno entonces sea mejor que no me lleves y vaya sola o…-decía Pansy

-¡NO!-pero Draco grito fuerte y rotundamente, sobresaltando a la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué gritas? –le pregunto furiosa

-Ya te dije que iras conmigo Parkinson, es mas hoy después de clases ensayaras conmigo, hasta que lo hagas bien y asunto arreglado-le dijo mientras abría las puertas del gran comedor.

-¿Qué? No por favor, ya pase suficiente tiempo contigo hoy, esto comienza a sofocarme, necesito mi espacio Malfoy-le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Ni que te la hayas pasado mal conmigo Parkinson-le recrimino Draco al momento que se sentaban en la mesa de Slyterin-Hagamos esto, te dejare terminar las clases sin mí, solo promete mantenerte alejada de tu sabes quién-le dijo esto último muy bajo para que nadie escuchara.

-Si, si te lo prometo-le dijo rodando los ojos mientras se servía una buena cantidad de comida en su plato, Draco sin decir nada le comenzó a quitar comida de su plato.-¿Qué haces?-le dijo molesta

-Deberías comer menos, luego te pondrás gorda y al parecer a cierta persona no le gustan las gordas-le dijo como si le hiciera un favor

-Ni que fuera tanta comida, además estoy en pleno crecimiento y para tu información no podría ponerme gorda, estoy demasiado delgada-le dijo volviendo a llenar su plato.

-Crecimiento o no las mujeres tienden a inflamarse-le dijo Draco al momento que volvía a quitarle comida de su plato, no se habían dado cuenta de que su conversación ya se estaba convirtiendo en pelea

-Las mujeres no se inflaman, se embarnecen pequeño inútil, a parte no eres mujer como podrías saberlo tú-le recrimino Pansy volviendo a llenar su plato.

-Que no sea mujer no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta, las eh visto con el tiempo, veo cómo cambian de cuerpo con el paso de los años que estamos aquí-su voz ya era en tono arrogante y volviendo a quitarle algo de comida de su plato.

-¿Qué vas por los años espiando a las mujeres? ¿Acaso eres un pervertido o algo así?-le dijo furiosa volviendo a llenar el plato con molestia

-No me refería a eso, pero en parte sí, soy hombre y no soy un pervertido-le dijo entre dientes y quitándole la comida con fuerza

-En todo caso, yo siempre eh sido delgada y así me quedare, por más que coma y ¡Deja de sacar la comida de mi plato!-le dijo esto último gritando

-¡Bien!-le grito molesto

-No es por nada, pero ustedes dos ya parecen…-les decía Travis cuando llego al lugar

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los dos con molestia y mirándola muy mal

-Pero que genio-les dijo Daph una vez que llegaron todos

-Malfoy que no me deja comer a gusto-bufo Pansy mientras pinchaba un pedazo de papa con el tenedor

-Solo estoy cuidando tu figura, pero si no quieres mi ayuda, allá tú-le contesto mirando asía otra parte y tomando un poco de bebida.

-¿Y por qué tendrías que cuidar mi figura?-le pregunto Pansy confundida

-Ya dejémoslo así, come lo que quieras-le contesto rápidamente Draco y metiéndose buena cantidad de comida a la boca para no tener que contestar a las preguntas de Pansy.

Oo

-Algo raro sucede con estos dos, ¿No crees?-le dijo Mills a Travis sin entender la situación

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Davis, ambas caminaban por los pasillos hacia su siguiente clase

-Pues porque Malfoy jamás había sido alguien amable con Pansy y de la nada le dio por llevarse bien con ella por solo ser el último año, eso no me lo trago y menos porque pasa demasiado tiempo a su lado, no se le despega ¿Crees que le guste?-le pregunto deteniendo a su amiga

-¿Malfoy gustarle Pansy? No creo, sería demasiado extraño-le contesto Davis riéndose

-Entonces que otra explicación le das a todo esto, ¿Sabías que se ira a su casa a pasar las fiestas navideñas? y escuche que le dijo que le enseñaría a bailar después de clases-eso si dejo sorprendida a Travis

-Bueno eso si es extraño, pero aun así no creo que sea eso, tal vez se dieron cuenta de que podrían llevarse bien-le dijo Davis volviendo a reanudar el camino asía su siguiente clase

-Pues espero y sea eso, no me gustaría ver a Pansy lastimada por culpa de Malfoy-le contesto Mills

Oo

Después de la pequeña discusión con Malfoy, la pelinegra había pasado todas sus clases tranquilamente sin tener al rubio pegado a su lado, por pequeños instantes miraba por todas partes para ver si no se encontraba a cierto pelirrojo por los pasillos, lo vio en dos ocasiones y por un momento trato de acercarse, pero recordó que Draco le había dicho que no se acercara a él y se alejaba del lugar lo más rápido posible, la tercera vez que lo vio fue al final de las clases, se dijo a si misma que no tenía por qué hacerle caso a Malfoy y comenzó acercarse a él, pero justamente en ese momento, como si Draco le hubiera leído el pensamiento apareció detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto, Pansy dio un fuerte grito al escuchar su voz

-¡Por merlín Malfoy! Deja de hacer eso-le recrimino Pansy dándose la vuelta para verlo

-¿Hacer que?-le dijo inocentemente

-Deja de aparecerte de la nada, me vas a venir matando algún día-le contesto Pansy

-No seas exagerada, a parte vi tus intensiones, te ibas acercar al pobretón-le recrimino Draco

-Que no le digas así-le dijo Pansy entre dientes

-Le eh dicho así, casi 7 años no es fácil dejar de hacerlo, en fin, ven que tenemos mucho que hacer hoy-le contesto Draco, la pelinegra dio un suspiro mientras lo seguía hacia una salón escondido que jamás había visto.

-¿En dónde estamos?-le pregunto Pansy una vez que entraron al lugar

-Es en donde Potter tenía su brigada, es un buen lugar se adhiere a las necesidades de uno, por ejemplo una pista de baile-le dijo Draco mientras el salón comenzaba a hacerse más grande, aparecieron varios candiles en el techo y la luz se volvía de un tono amarillo, como los salones de baile de los años 40.

-Vaya, es genial este lugar ¿La música también aparece sola?-le cuestiono Pansy

-No, eso lo hare con magia, primero tengo que enseñarte como mover los pies-le contesto Draco

-¿En verdad haremos esto?-le pregunto la morena dejando su mochila sobre el suelo

-Sí, no quiero que me dejes en ridículo Parkinson, ahora ven aquí-le dijo Draco sobre el centro del lugar, Pansy suspiro y con grandes zancadas se acercó a él.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto una vez que estaba enfrente de el

-Mira, siempre comienzan estos bailes con el típico vals, tienes que poner una mano sobre mi hombro y con la otra tomas mi mano, así-le dijo tomando su mano derecha con la izquierda suya, Pansy puso su otra mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Y tú que haces con la otra?-le pregunto Pansy una vez que ya estaba en posición

-La pongo en tu cintura, ahora, das un paso hacia atrás con el pie derecho, das otro paso con el pie izquierdo hacia el lado, siguiendo el pie derecho. El pie izquierdo queda al lado del pie derecho. Levantas el pie derecho y lo vuelves a colocar sobre el suelo en el mismo sitio. Das un paso hacia adelante con el pie izquierdo. Das otro paso con el pie derecho hacia el lado, siguiendo el pie izquierdo. El pie derecho queda al lado del pie izquierdo. Levantas el pie izquierdo y lo vuelves a colocar sobre el suelo en el mismo sitio. Regresas a la posición inicial.-le enseñaba Draco lentamente mientras movían los pies.

-Son demasiados, voy a tropezar-le dijo Pansy mientras lo intentaba

-Es fácil Parkinson, es solo dejarte llevar por la música, voy a contar hasta tres, y tu trata de seguirme los pasos, recordando que debes mover el pie contrario al mío, lista-le pregunto Draco

-Lista- le dijo Pansy, el rubio comenzó a mover los pies y Pansy trataba en verdad de seguirle los pasos, pero se le complicaba

-Parkinson, solo debes seguir lo que hago con el pie contrario, no es tan difícil-le dijo mientras se sobaba un pie que la chica le había pisado

-Bueno tal vez para ti no sea difícil, pero yo soy malísima en estas cosas, de acuerdo-le dijo disculpándose y a la vez defendiéndose.

-Está bien, mira hagamos esto unas 3 veces más y después lo haremos con música, tal vez eso te ayude un poco-le dijo Draco , ambos se pusieron en posición de nuevo, la primera vez Pansy le piso el pie sin querer, la segunda vez ya estaba aprendiendo un poco más y para la tercera ya lo había logrado.

-Lo hice, ya no te pise-le dijo Pansy toda feliz

-Te dije que no era difícil… bien ahora hagámoslo con la música- Draco conjuro un hechizo que hizo que sonara una música lenta, pasaron un buen rato practicando, hasta que Pansy logro agarrar el ritmo al rubio.

-Al parecer ya no te humillare mañana-le dijo Pansy riéndose mientras seguían practicando

-Obviamente no dejaría que lo hicieras Parkinson-le contesto Draco

-Por cierto, no tengo que ponerme-le dijo Pansy algo apenada

-Según yo va a ver una salida a Hosmedage mañana, si no, seguro que Daphne te presta algo, solo trata de que sea una largo y de color negro-le dijo Draco sin verse preocupado

-Perfecto, ahora también me ordenas que ponerme-le dijo Pansy un poco molesta

-No te eh ordenado nada más que eso-le dijo Draco

-Se te olvida que no coma tanto y que no me acerque a Ron-le menciono Pansy

-Eso es para ayudarte, no seas tan malagradecida Pansy-le dijo burlón

-No lo soy, solo que no entiendo tu plan y quisiera en verdad saberlo-le dijo Pansy medio haciendo un puchero

-Cuando estemos en mi hogar te lo diré, por ahora déjalo así, bien al parecer esto ya te sale a la perfección-le dijo Draco separándose de la pelinegra

-Cierto, no te eh pisado… buen maestro, gracias-le dijo Pansy riéndose y tomando su mochila

-Claro que lo soy-le dijo Draco sonriendo y riéndose

-Aunque eso haya sido una risa arrogante, es bueno verte reír-le dijo Pansy mientras caminaban a la salida del salón.

-No fue una risa arrogante, ¿O sí?-pregunto Draco confundido y deteniéndose

-Te lo dejo de tarea, hasta luego-le dijo Pansy mirando hacia Draco y caminando al revés para señalar a Draco con su dedo índice y guiñarle un ojo, para después girarse de nuevo y caminar correctamente.

-No es tan tonta como pensaba-se dijo Draco así mismo mientras la veía irse

Oo

-Escuchaste eso ¿Verdad?-le dijo Theo a una Daphne que estaban escondidos detrás de un muro, por donde Draco y Pansy se despedían.

-Si lo escuche… para ser el segundo día no está mal, me pregunto que pasara cuando estén una semana en la mansión Malfoy-decía Daphne mordiéndose una uña.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que Parkinson jamás se enamoraría de Malfoy y aunque lo hiciera, ese terminara enamorado de ella que se olvidara de tu pequeña hermana-le dijo Theo sonriendo y tomando su mano para que dejara de morderse la uña

-Eso espero Theo, lo menos que quiero en esta vida es que Malfoy sea mi cuñado-le dijo Daphne nerviosamente.

-Ten por seguro que no será así, deja de preocuparte, por ahora tenemos que hacer que Astoria conozca a alguien más, tal vez eso ayude por si las cosas llegan a salir mal-le sugirió Theo

-¿Pero quién? No conozco a nadie que le interese mi pequeña hermanita o viceversa-le respondió preocupada Daphne

-Claro que sí, yo la escuche decir algo acerca de Blaise –le dijo Theo

-Olvídalo, ese ni de chiste es igual o peor que Malfoy-le contesto Daphne

-Bien, entonces tendremos que averiguarlo-le contesto Theo, Daphne asintió y ambos se fueron del lugar.

Oo

-La busque por todas partes Mione, jamás la encontré así que le dije a Luna-dijo Ron decepcionado por no haber podido encontrar a Pansy ese día

-¿A quién perdón?-le pregunto Hermione que no lo había escuchado por estar sumamente entretenida leyendo un libro sumamente grueso.

-A Pansy, no la encontré por ninguna parte, así que invite a Luna-le repitió de nuevo algo molesto

-Te dije que lo pensaras rápido Ron-le regaño la castaña

-Si ya se, en fin, Luna puede ser interesante a veces-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tirándose en el sillón frente a la chimenea

-Descuida amigo, aún queda mucho año para que puedas platicar con Parkinson-le dijo Harry burlón

-Porque siento que ustedes saben algo y no me quieren decir, es mucha insistencia con Pansy y después… hay ya no se ni lo que digo, mejor iré a dormir-les dijo sin ánimos levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea decirle sobre Pansy?-le pregunto Harry a su novia

-No, porque si se lo dices no vera realmente si le interesa bien o solo porque a ella le gusta el, sabes cómo es Ron, cualquiera que se interese en él, le gusta, a excepción de Luna claro, y eso no está bien, él tiene que saber que realmente le interesa esa persona-le explico Hermione

-Tienes razón, me acuerdo de la chica 6 curso ¿Si fue en sexto no?-le pregunto Harry dudoso

-Creo que si-le dijo Hermione riéndose

-Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, tu que eres la que más recuerda todo-le dijo Harry sorprendido

-Tan poco exageres-le dijo aventándole un pedazo de papel.

Oo

Mientras que en la sala común de Slyterin, Draco se encontraba en el sillón negro mirando el fuego de la chimenea arder, no había nadie y estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta abrirse, tampoco se percató de que Pansy había entrado y se acercaba a el silenciosamente. La pelinegra pensó que sería bueno asustarlo como el a ella, camino lo más despacio que pudo y se detuvo en el respaldo del sillón grande donde Draco se encontraba.

Tomo suficiente aire y al momento que iba a gritar su nombre, Draco hablo-No va a funcionar-

-No es justo-dijo Pansy molesta y cruzando los brazos

-¿Pero qué demonios? Desde cuando estabas ahí-le dijo Draco molesto

-¿Qué?-pregunto Pansy confundida

-¿Qué desde cuando estaba detrás de mí?-le pregunto enojado

-Acabo de llegar, y dijiste que no iba a funcionar, creí que te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia-le contesto Pansy

-Pues no, no me había dado cuenta-le dijo Draco respirando agitadamente

-¿Y que no va a funcionar?-le pregunto Pansy, tratando de averiguar a qué se refería Draco

-No es de tu incumbencia, no seas metiche Parkinson, pareces de esas chismosas que todo quieren saber de mi-le dijo indiferente y sumamente arrogante

-No soy ninguna chismosa Malfoy, deberás que hay veces que creo que no eres tan idiota, frio y petulante, pero siempre me recuerdas con qué tipo de persona trato y no te soporto ni tantito-le dijo Pansy acercándose a él y apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Parkinson, eres tonta, y.. Y… fea y con mal gusto hacia los hombres-le dijo lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza, no había sabido que decirle, porque para ser sinceros hasta el momento no había encontrado nada malo en ella.

Pansy arqueo una ceja-¿De verdad? Esos son tus insultos-le dijo mirándolo sorprendida- O es que no has encontrado nada que decirme-le reto Pansy

-Mira Parkinson, lo siento si… me asustaste y pues me enoje, no me gusta que me sorprendan de la nada-le dijo Draco tratando de calmar las cosas entre ellos, "Tranquilízate, si la haces enojar, se te hará más difícil conseguir lo que quieres, pero es que de verdad que es tan fácil enamorar a esta babosa" pensó Draco.

-Y no fue mi intención, bueno al principio si… pero tu hablaste, como sea, no importa-le dijo Pansy haciendo ademan de olvidar aquello y tomando su mochila que había puesto en el sillón-Me iré a dormir, buenas noches-le dijo Pansy pasando a un lado de él, Draco le tomo la muñeca antes de que ella se fuera, la chica miro la mano de Draco sobre su muñeca para después mirarlo a él, se quedaron mirando unos segundos que parecieron minutos, como si ambos hubieran perdido el punto de lo que había pasado-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Pansy después de un incómodo silencio.

-No, nada… descansa, nos vemos mañana-La pelinegra solo asintió, Draco soltó su mano y ella se fue a su habitación como si nada-Extraño-se dijo así mismo Draco antes de irse a su habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hola, nada mas para informarles, que ya mero actualizo ¿A quien eliges?, puede que sea este mismo día o mañana, pero no pasa de esta semana, en fin, espero y les guste el capitulo =) saludos a mis lectoras de brasil y por si hay algunas nuevas tmb :) gracias x seguirme.**

Capítulo 4.- Día tres

En la mañana siguiente Draco fue el primero en levantarse de la cama, por alguna extraña razón no había podido dormir muy bien, espero a que todos se levantaran para ir a desayunar.

-¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?-le pregunto Blaise una vez que abrió los ojos

-No mucho, una media hora tal vez-le contesto el rubio sentado en su cama, con las piernas estiradas y las manos sobre su nuca.

-Más bien no pudo dormir, no creas que no te escuche maldecir en la noche ¿Acaso se te está complicando con Parkinson?-le pregunto Theo que ya había despertado. Draco puso una cara de molestia, frunciendo los labios.

-Para tu información, aún tengo mucho tiempo y con dos días que la pretenda tendré-le dijo Draco muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Claro, si tú lo dices-dicho esto Theo se metió al baño, dejando al moreno y a Draco solos.

-Draco, no me has contado tus planes, comienzo a creer que en verdad estas batallando para conquistar a Parkinson-le dijo Blaise muy serio y con molestia en su voz

-Tu solo te haces ideas Blaise-le dijo Draco levantándose de su cama-Me largo a desayunar- y salió de la habitación como rayo, no quería tener que contestar las preguntas de Blaise, bajo las escaleras y antes de que bajara el último escalón, ahí estaba Pansy bajando el último escalón que provenía de su habitación.

-Buenos días Draco-le dijo alegremente, acercándose a la salida de la sala común

-Buenos días, veo que hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor Parkinson-le dijo Draco acercándose a ella para caminar a su lado.

-De hecho sí, yo misma me sorprendo de eso, ha de ser la poción de Madame Promfrey-Ambos caminaban a un lado del otro asía el Gran comedor.

-¿No te estará drogando?-le pregunto Draco abriendo los ojos y la boca en forma de pánico

-Claro, tal vez eso explique porque te soporto tanto-le dijo riéndose la pelinegra

-Entonces tendremos que darle las gracias-le contesto el rubio pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, ambos se sonrieron y a Pansy no parecía importarle el gesto del rubio.

-Claro, por cierto tenías razón-le dijo Pansy picándole la panza a Draco

-Yo siempre la tengo Pansy-le dijo pellizcándole una mejilla, Pansy le dio un manotazo-¿En que tengo razón?-le pregunto Draco después de aquello.

-Que abra salida a Hosmedage, suspenderán las clases de la tarde-le contesto mirando al frente aun con el brazo de Draco sobre su hombro.

-Genial, así podrás ir a buscar algo bonito para ponerte-Le dijo el rubio mientras abría una puerta del Gran comedor, y quitaba su brazo del hombro de Pansy, como era costumbre de los alumnos mirar siempre que las puertas se abrían, una persona en especial vio perfectamente cuando el rubio quitaba el brazo del alrededor de Pansy.

- ¿Tan mal me visto?-le pregunto Pansy que por primera vez en dos años, no había buscado al pelirrojo con la mirada y no se había percatado de eso.

-No, la verdad no, te vistes bien y para ser sinceros, no eres fea-le dijo eso último en un susurro y cerca de su oído

-¿Qué le has hecho a Draco Malfoy?-le pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa en su labios

-Si no te gusta que sea amable contigo, dejare de decirte cosas lindas-le dijo Draco al momento en que se sentaba.

-¿Qué estas tramando? Ya son 3 cosas buenas que dices el día de hoy-le pregunto mirándolo dudosa y un poco desconfiada

-No estoy tramando nada Pansy, no seas tan desconfiada-le dijo por ultimo antes de empezar a comer su desayuno.

-Mm… Ah ya entiendo ¿Es parte del plan? Darle celos para ver si se anima a invitarme a salir ¿cierto?-le pregunto emocionada mientras veía de reojo al pelirrojo, Draco casi se atragantaba con el agua, no era lo que quería que ella pensara, quería dejarla confundida y alterar un poco sus sentimientos, pero al parecer no le había funcionado.

-Claro-le dijo lo más sincero que podía

-Gracias-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa demasiado grande que no podía ocultar, Draco se la quedó mirando, y de la nada Pansy le planto un beso en la mejilla que lo dejo sorprendido y a la vez algo extrañado.

-Eh… de, de nada-le dijo algo entrecortado, aquello no se lo había esperado.

-En verdad puedes ser un buen amigo Draco, te lo agradezco-le dijo Pansy y por segunda vez el sentimiento de culpa apareció y esta vez no desapareció con solo pensar en Astoria, tuvo que buscarla con la mirada, para lograr que desapareciera aquel sentimiento.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya soy tu amigo?-le pregunto Draco sin percatarse que sonreía

-Claro, digo si tú también piensas que lo soy-le contesto Pansy tomando el tenedor para clavarlo en su fruta.

-No dudo que no lo piense, Parkinson… Draco cuando vas hacerme caso, no me has contado absolutamente nada, ya ni siquiera hablas conmigo-dijo un Blaise que había llegado a la mesa, con una mueca en su cara.

-Oh, Zabini se está poniendo sentimental-dijo burlona Daphne cuando llego con Theo y los demás

-No estoy sentimental, pero esta cosa de aquí…-Le dijo Blaise señalando a Pansy

-Oye espera un momento, yo no te eh hecho nada Zabini, así que no empieces-le dijo Pansy rápidamente antes de que comenzara a insultarla

-¿No has hecho nada?, desde que comenzó todo esto, no se separan, Draco no me cuenta nada, no me dice que planes tiene, NADA-dijo molesto- y si es tu culpa, hay si soy tu amiga… para mí que quieres engatusarlo-Blaise la miraba con enojo, cuando la realidad era que en verdad estaba molesto con Draco por no contarle nada, sabía bien que a la pelinegra le gustaba alguien más, lo cual tardo en saberlo.

-Blaise ¿Qué demonios haces?-le pregunto Draco confundido

-Tu no hables… el que yo puedo hacer todo y no hay nada que no me salga… pues te aviso que lo descubrí, pero como siempre te quieres hacer el que nada te falla ¿Quién te crees?-le pregunto molesto

-¿De qué demonios hablas Blaise?-Se metió Theo a la conversación

-Sabes bien de que hablo, Daphne también lo sabe…Se todo de todos, lo que planean con todo esto, la venganza de alguien, la hermana, etc. Sabes Parkinson… deberías mirar bien en quien confías-le dijo Blaise viéndola directamente, en ese instante Daphne, Theo y Draco se miraron sorprendidos.

-Blaise afuera, necesitamos hablar-le dijo Draco rápidamente levantándose de su lugar

-No, yo quiero saber porque debería ver bien en quien confió ¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Pansy, no quería quedarse con esa duda, cuando el dejo claro que lo decía específicamente por ella-Vamos dímelo-le presiono la chica, pero Blaise ni siquiera la miro, solo le asintió a Draco y ambos salieron del Gran comedor.

-No le hagas caso Pansy, creo que hoy amaneció del lado equivocado de la cama-le dijo rápidamente Theo, tratando de que olvidara aquello.

-¿Tú crees? Es que lo que me dijo fue como si me estuviera advirtiendo de algo-les dijo mirando hacia la puerta por donde Draco y Blaise habían salido

-Y que puede saber Zabini de ti Pansy, ni siquiera te conoce, ni se lleva contigo, más bien creo que lo hizo por molestar, ha de estar enamorado de Draco-le contesto Daphne, logrando que Pansy la mirara.

-Si tienes razón, Zabini solo es un idiota-Pansy dio un leve suspiro y siguió con su comida.

Oo

-¿Por qué rayos? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le pregunto Draco una vez que se encontraban fuera del gran comedor y de la gente.

-Estoy harto que te hagas ver como el que todo lo logra y que nada te vence y más conmigo, se supone que soy tu amigo Malfoy-le dijo molesto

-Y es por eso que estuviste a punto de arruinar todo, solo porque no te dije que Parkinson le gusta el pobretón-le dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa

-Entiendo tu afán de hacerte creer tan superior a todos, pero yo no soy todos soy Blaise Zabini, tu amigo desde la infancia, eso es lo que me molesta-le dijo Blaise

-Tranquilízate si, prometo decirte todo de ahora en adelante, pero no arruines mi oportunidad con Astoria, porque entonces si me conocerás y sabes que lo digo enserio-le dijo Draco amenazante

-Espero y lo hagas, por cierto cuando acabes con Parkinson, asegúrate de dejarla muy dañada, tal vez no sea mala en la cama-le dijo Blaise riéndose mientras se iba de regreso al Gran comedor. Draco sintió un punzada por alguna parte de su cuerpo ante aquel comentario, cerro su mano en un puño y su mandíbula se tensó un poco.

-Si claro Zabini-dijo en un tono de molestia, no le tomo mucha importancia a su reacción, en su cabeza solo estaba en que no sucediera nada que arruinara lo que apenas había construido con la pelinegra y arruinara su oportunidad con Astoria.

Oo

Pansy había batallado un poco en la mañana para concentrarse, Draco y los demás a excepción de Blaise trataban de distraerla para que dejara de pensar en las palabras que había dicho el moreno.

-¿Cómo va todo con Draco?-le pregunto Daphne desde su lugar en la clase de Snape

-¿Cómo va de qué?-le pregunto confundida

-Vamos, no me dirás que no sucede nada entre ustedes, todos los días están juntos y ya se hacen bromas entre ustedes ¿Acaso…-

-¡Dios no!-Exclamo Pansy rápidamente-No digas tonterías Daph, a mi Malfoy ni siquiera me gusta de esa manera-le contesto mirando despistadamente hacia el banco donde se encontraba Ron Weasley.

-Pero no tienes por qué enojarte, yo solo pensé…-una vez más fue interrumpida

-Entonces no pienses-le dijo molesta, se levantó de su asiento, tomo sus cosas y le dio su trabajo a Snape que la dejo salir del salón.

-Ron…Ron…-le llamaba Hermione al pelirrojo que estaba muy traumatizado con el encargo de Snape, se dejó en paz el cabello para mirar a su amiga

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Ron algo estresado

-Pansy acaba de salir sola… toma el mío, no se dará cuenta-le dijo Hermione dándole su trabajo, no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, sin decir nada le arrebato el trabajo a la castaña de las manos, se lo dio a Snape y salió corriendo del aula.

-Suceder algo entre nosotros, dios que le paso por la cabeza-se decía Pansy a sí misma, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, sintió que alguien la seguía, se giró para ver a quien se atrevía a estarla persiguiendo-¿Por qué me sigues?-dijo sin ver quien era, una vez que vio al pelirrojo detrás de ella, se sorprendió de sobremanera-Yo… este, lo siento… no sabía que…-

-No pasa nada Pansy, yo solo quería hablar contigo. Y ya que Malfoy no está a tu lado, aproveche para seguirte-le dijo Ron acercándose un poco más- Sabias que quise inventarte al baile de hoy, pero por una extraña razón jamás tuve la oportunidad y ahora es un poco tarde- Ron hablaba sin parar, pero Pansy podía entender todo lo que le decía.

-De verdad, bueno yo hubiera aceptado con mucho gusto Ron ¿Puedo decirte así cierto?-le pregunto Pansy que tenía sus mejillas un poco rosadas.

-¿En serio? Bueno, tal vez por ahora no podamos ir juntos, pero que te parecería cuando regresemos de las fiestas navideñas o durante ellas, salgamos-le pregunto Ron un poco nervioso.

-Claro, es gracioso, antes gritabas cuando pedias a alguien salir-le dijo Pansy riéndose

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunto Ron confundido y algo extrañado, Pansy se sobresaltó un poco

-Humm yo… creo que, te oí una vez que pasaba por un lugar-le dijo rápidamente, aunque no era del todo mentira, la verdad es que ese día, lo miraba con mucha atención y deseaba con todas su ganas que hubiera sido ella ala que la invitara.

-Si tienes, razón… sobre todo si se lo grite-le dijo riéndose y como recordando uno de esos días

-Entonces supongo que… nos escribiremos ¿Cierto?-le pregunto Pansy mirándolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto Pansy-Ron se acercó a ella lentamente, y muy despacio fue acercando sus labios a la mejilla de la chica, Pansy cerró los ojos al sentir el rose de los labios del Ron sobre su mejilla, el cual para haber sido un beso de despedida, duro varios segundos- Nos vemos-le dijo Ron antes de irse corriendo.

-Rayos… eso no me lo esperaba-se dijo Pansy entre dientes para tratar de no sobresaltarse, pero no pudo evitar sacar un pequeño gritito de emoción, cuando el pelirrojo se perdió de vista, Pansy salto de emoción al mismo tiempo que se giraba, para encontrarse con el rubio, casi se cae del susto al verlo detrás de ella con una cara de con función- Me asustaste-le dijo respirando agitadamente y tratando de disimular su felicidad y con una mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede?-le pregunto extrañado el rubio

-Nada, nada en absoluto-le dijo jugando con sus brazos en el aire-¿Por qué? Acaso una no puede estar feliz, disfrutar la luz del día, el aire fresco de la tarde y esas cosas-le dijo con una sonrisa que ni ella misma podía desaparecer

-Estas demasiado feliz, emotiva Pansy-le dijo Draco cruzando sus brazos y mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de descubrir el motivo de su felicidad.

-Bueno como dijiste en la mañana, amanecí de muy buen humor, ¿Vas al gran comedor?-le pregunto Pansy tratando de cambiar el tema, no pensaba decirle que lo desobedeció al hablar con Ron.

-Sí, es hora de la comida enana-le dijo Draco

-Tu muy alto-le dijo Pansy ofendida

-Pues más que tu si-le dijo empezando a caminar

-Por unos cuantos centímetros, eso no es nada-le dijo la pelinegra acelerando el paso para ponerse al lado del rubio.

-Unos cuantos centímetros pueden hacer la diferencia-le dijo Draco con las manos en sus bolsillos

-¿Así? Como según tu-le pregunto Pansy deteniendo el paso, y cruzando los brazos, en el rostro de Draco una sonrisa maliciosa apareció, saco sus manos de sus bolsillos, se giró, la tomo de los brazos y la pego hacia la pared, Pansy se asustó un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto confundida y tratando de soltarse de su agarre, de la nada vio como el rostro de Draco se detenía a solo 5 centímetros de la suya, se lo quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, algo nerviosa.

-Si estos son 5 centímetros, te muestro lo que es estar a un centímetro, eso podría hacer mucha diferencia-le dijo Draco alcanzo una ceja en modo seductor.

-No es necesario ya entendí-le dijo Pansy tragando saliva y pasando su mirada de los ojos del chico a sus labios. "Por merlín, que no se le ocurra, que no pase Ron por aquí" se decía ella misma asustada.

-¿Segura?-le pregunto Draco acercando su rostro y dejándolo solo a dos centímetros del rostro de la chica, la vista de Pansy se desvió hacia un pasillo y ahí estaba. "Demonios, no" se dijo a si misma, lo vio irse con una furia que jamás le había notado, sin darse cuenta una pequeña lagrima la traiciono, Draco no entendió a que venía eso, pero se separó de ella algo asustado.-Pansy yo estaba jugando, no lo hacía enserio-le dijo Draco rápidamente, sin esperarlo Pansy le soltó una bofetada.

-Espero y disfrutes el baile Malfoy, porque no pienso ir y gracias, en verdad, gracias por arruinarlo todo-le dijo, su voz era dura, seca y dolida, y sin decir nada más se fue del lugar corriendo, no iba hacia su habitación, necesitaba a Granger, necesitaba verla.

-¡Demonios!-grito Malfoy cuando la vio marcharse, le dio una patada al muro muy molesto.

Oo

Ron entro de nuevo al Gran comedor hecho una furia, se sentó en la mesa dejándose caer pesadamente, Harry y Hermione se vieron mutuamente algo desconcertados.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Le dijiste?-le pregunto Harry

-No había necesidad de preguntar nada-les dijo fríamente

-Ron, ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Hermione preocupada

-Malfoy es lo que paso, llegue para decirle que deberíamos ir juntos al baile sin importar nada, y la vi con él, casi se besaban, no me pude quedar a ver como esos dos-fue lo último que dijo antes de darle un puñetazo a la mesa. En ese momento una lechuza le dejo a Hermione una carta, ella lo abrió y sin decir nada más salió del lugar, dejando a Harry y Ron solos y confundidos por su huida tan repentina.

Hermione llego a la lechuceria y antes de poder buscar a Pansy esta se aventó a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo mientras lloraba, Hermione se quedó extrañada, pero los sollozos de la pelinegra le dieron demasiado sentimiento así que le correspondió el abrazo.

-Tranquila Pansy ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto una vez que se calmó la pelinegra, ella se separó de ella y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Malfoy paso… creyó que sería una broma perfecta enseñarme la diferencia de unos pocos centímetros y claro que para mi suerte tenía que aparecer Ron, ya me imagino lo que ha de ver pensado de mí, ¿Te dijo algo? Dime que te dijo Hermione por favor-le rogo Pansy comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Bueno Pansy, es obvio que iba a pensar mal, es Ronald nunca ve la diferencia, solo se deja llevar un poco por sus emociones, pero no te preocupes por eso, yo hablare con el-se quedó en silencio unos momentos, no sabía si mencionar a Malfoy y sus preocupaciones del porque siempre estaba a su lado, prefirió no decir nada, si Pansy no le tomaba importancia, ella no haría ningún comentario que hiciera que fijara su atención al comportamiento de Draco.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Pansy al ver el estado pensativo de Hermione

-No, no pasa nada, tal vez batalle un poco en convencer a Ron, así que tendrás que planear algo para que Ron vea que en verdad no pasa nada entre Malfoy y tú, ven vamos a que comas algo-le sugirió Hermione antes de que regresaran al gran comedor, ambas se separaron y se fueron por su lado, no sin antes de que Pansy le lanzara una mirada a Ron.

Oo

-¿Dónde estabas Hermione?-le pregunto Harry una vez que llego de nuevo al gran comedor

-Estaba con Pansy, ella me debía explicaciones así que se las pedí-el rostro de Ron se desvió de su plato hacia los ojos de su amiga

-¿Y qué te dijo?-le pregunto curioso

-Pues no se besó con el Ron, de hecho lo bofeteo, y es obvio que es Malfoy, solo quería fastidiar, de seguro sabía que ibas hacia allá y armo todo ese borlote para hacerte enojar-le dijo Hermione, sabía que no era cierto, pero si decía aquello tal vez Ron aun le diera una oportunidad a Pansy.

-Ah sí… pues quien sabe, ella también es de su casa, tal vez todo esto también será un rollo para hacerme una broma pesada o algo así-contesto Ron no muy convencido

-A veces es muy difícil hacerte ver la verdad Ronald-le dijo molesta Hermione y volteándole la cara a su amigo, Ron la miro sorprendido y a la vez molesto por su actitud

-Mujeres-bufo Ron molesto volviendo a su comida, en ese momento la profesora Mcgonagall se levantó de su asiento para informar que le baile de esta noche, seria de máscaras, los murmullos comenzaron y en otra mesa diferente Pansy daba un pequeño suspiro, mientras la profesora anunciaba que después de la comida irían a Hosmedage

-¿Te sucede algo Pansy?-le pregunto Davis

-¿Qué?... Humm no, todo está bien Tracy-le dijo dándole un sonrisa muy forzada

-Estas segura, no has tocado nada de tu comida-le dijo Millis viendo su plato de comida, para que la pelinegra lo mirara.

-No tengo hambre, eso es todo-les contesto Pansy, cuando las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron y vio a Draco, Blaise y Theo entrar por ella, dio un pequeño bufido y se cruzó de brazos. "Por favor que no se me acerque, por favor" Le rogaba a merlín mentalmente, pero él no parecía oír sus suplicas, mira hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Hermione y Ron mirando atentamente, la castaña le dio un seña de que hiciera algo, para que Ron se diera cuenta que no sucedía algo entre ellos.-Las veo en la sala común para la salida a Hosmedage-les dijo y antes de que Draco pudiera decirle algo, ella tomo sus cosas lo miro con enojo y se fue sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

-¡Fue una broma por Merlín!-le grito Draco molesto haciendo que todos los del Gran salón los miraran.

-¡Pues tus bromas son de muy mal gusto MALFOY!-le grito Pansy mirándolo aún más enojada y girándose para salir por las grandes puertas del comedor.

-¿Pues qué le hiciste?-le pregunto Daphne, volviendo su vista a Draco y sorprendida por la actitud de Pansy

-A ustedes que les importa-les contesto molesto antes de sentarse a comer, el joven rubio estaba un poco consternado, por un lado estaba enojado de que la chica reaccionara así y por el otro lo que pensaría la pequeña Greengrass sobre esto.

-¿De qué te ríes Nott?-le pregunto Blaise, al ver la risa reprimida que Theo estaba tratando de ocultar.

-Es que… tu primer movimiento-soltó la risa lo más que pudo y luego bajando su tono de voz-tu primer movimiento de seducirla y te salió bastante mal-le dijo riéndose de nuevo.

-Para tu información no lo fue-le dijo Draco apretando el tenedor con fuerza

-No me vengas con eso Malfoy, lo aplicas siempre-le dijo Theo aun riéndose, lo vio levantarse con furia e irse del lugar sin decirle nada- No aguanta nada-se dijo a si mismo Theo una vez que lo vio irse del Gran Comedor.

Oo

Pansy había decidido no ir a Hosmedage ni al baile, mucho menos ahora, no podía ir con Draco después de todo aquello, solo pensaba en lo que podría pensar Ron si la viera entrar con él, las chicas habían tratado de convencerla y Draco jamás trato de hablar con ella, así que no tenía ningún caso ir. Dieron las 6 de la tarde y unos pasos y risas provenían de las escaleras.

-Pansy, mira lo que te hemos comprado… Es bellísimo-le dijo Millis enseñándole un vestido negro, como de princesa, en straple, demasiado bombacho de la cintura para abajo.

-Si es bellísimo chicas… pero no creo que pueda ir… yo, debo decirles algo-les dijo Pansy, por primera vez en su vida iba a confesarles que desde hace dos años, su corazón latía fuertemente por aquel pelirrojo.

-No me digas que te gusta Malfoy- Daphne parecía horrorizada.

-No, no es Malfoy el que me gusta, es… Ronald Weasley-dijo algo apenado.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todas, Tracy casi tira un florero, Mills casi deja caer el vestido y Daphne dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Ya se, es Gryffindor… pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan extraña y nerviosa cuando lo veo y hoy me ha invitado a salir con él en estas navidades, no puedo ir y presentarme al baile con Draco de mi pareja, jamás me lo perdonaría y lo saben bien-les dijo Pansy dejándose caer sobre su cama.

-No puedo creer que te guste Weasley, digo no es feo y todas lo sabemos perfectamente bien, pero es un poco… tonto-le dijo Tracy mirando hacia todos lados, menos al rostro de su amiga.

-Ya lo sé, pero es algo que me gusta de él, me hace reír-les dijo Pansy sonriendo

-Mira a mí no me molesta que te guste, además ya estamos en una era mucho más abierta, ya no hay un señor tenebroso, así que no tenemos por qué preocuparnos por qué nos guste un Gryffindor… yo ando con… Neville-dijo Mills algo penosa, todas la miraron sorprendida.

-Yo sabía que algo ocultabas-le dijo Daphne risueña- y tu Davis ¿Algo que confesar?-le pregunto Daphne riéndose

-Pues yo sigo igual que siempre… sola-dijo algo desanimada-¿Segura que no quieres ir?- pregunto Tracey tratando de ver si la convencían.

-Es lo mejor-le dijo Pansy algo triste.

Oo

-¿Entonces vamos solos? Esto es desastroso, el ultimo baile y sin parejas-decía Blaise molesto poniéndose los calcetines.

-Yo si tenía con quien ir, pero tenía que ser una persona tan dramática- decía Draco que se veía en el espejo para ponerse el moño- Maldita porquería-maldijo una vez que no podía ponérselo.

-No te desquites con el moño, usa la magia-le dijo Theo burlón

-Porque no te largas-le gruño Draco tomando su varia y conjurando al moño para que se colocara solo.

-Yo que tú, en vez de enojarte conmigo, buscaba la forma de contentarme con ella, se atraviesan las fiestas y solo te quedan 7 días para enamorarla-le dijo Theo al momento de salir del lugar con una sonrisa altanera.

-Imbécil-gruño Draco una vez que lo vio salirse del lugar.

-Creo que tengo una idea Draco-le dijo Blaise mirando la puerta muy pensativo

-¿Idea de que o para qué?-le pregunto Draco confundido

-Para que Pansy se olvide de lo de antes… créeme no fallara-le dijo Blaise sonriendo.

-Entonces qué esperas, dímelo de una vez-le dijo Draco ansioso.

Oo

-Theo- hablo Daphne al pie de las escaleras de su habitación, traía un vestido tipo sirena de un color verde esmeralda, sedoso y con las mangas a los costados, traía el cabello recogido algo despeinado y rizado

-Te vez hermosa-le dijo el castaño mirando a su novia, se acercó a ella y la beso con cuidado, para no estropearle su maquillaje.

-Gracias, tú te vez encantador-le dijo riéndose

-¿Ira?-le pregunto Theo mirando hacia el cuarto de chicas para referirse a Pansy

-No lo sé, le dejamos el vestido por si acaso… ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto, el asintió, antes de salir esperaron a las demás, las cuales también lucían realmente bellas. Mili tenía un vestido color rosa, también aserenado, menos que Daphne y Tracy uno negro largo demasiado pegado. En esos momentos Draco y Blaise ya se encontraban bajando las escaleras.

-Veo que ya estamos todos listos-dijo el rubio una vez que estaban todos en la sala común

-Falta Pansy, pero gracias a ti no ira-le dijo Tracy molesta y caminando hacia la puerta, Draco giro los ojos molesto, no sin antes mirar hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

-Espero y tu plan salga a la perfección-le susurro Draco molesto y dando un pequeño suspiro

-¿A qué se debe ese suspiro? No te estas enamorando de ella ¿Verdad?-le pregunto Blaise algo preocupado

-Por supuesto que no, no digas tonterías… tu sabes bien por qué hago todo esto, vámonos ya-le dijo Draco molesto "Enamorarme de ella, porque dirá tantas estupideces" Pensó Draco mientras caminaban al Gran comedor.

Para ser sinceros el baile de navidad llevaba nada más que 30 minutos y era un fracaso para Draco y Blaise, los demás tenían sus parejas y bailaban como locos en el centro de la pista y en momentos Draco se sentía furioso acerca de Pansy, no podía creer que por una pequeña broma se enojara tanto que le hiciera pasar tan mal el ultimo baile de navidad que tendría en Hogwarts, aunque no fuera algo que le emocionara demasiado.

-¿A qué hora iras hacer eso Blaise?-le pregunto Draco, ambos estaban parados en una esquina mirando a la gente divertirse.

-Han pasado 30 minutos Draco-le dijo Blaise molesto, tomando un sorbo de su bebida

-Pues entre más rápido mejor, que tal si se duerme… a demás así podrás regresar y hacer lo que se te plazca, yo ya me arte de estar aquí-le gruño Draco molesto

-De acuerdo, sube en 20 minutos-le dijo Blaise furioso tomándose todo su bebida de un solo trago.

Oo

Pansy estaba sentada en la cama de Daphne, miraba fijamente a su cama donde estaba el vestido que le habían comprado, preguntándose una y otra vez si debía o no ir, llevaba varios minutos con el pequeño dilema en su cabeza, odiaba a Draco por haber arruinado el mejor momento de su vida.

-Tal vez fue mi culpa… ¡Soy una estúpida! No debía haber dicho nada acerca de los estúpidos centímetros-se dijo a si misma tomando su cara entre sus manos y recostándose en la cama con molestia. Bajo las escaleras hacia la sala común, la cual estaba desierta, se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estaba enfrente de la chimenea, viendo el fuego subir y bajar, escuchando el sonido de las llamas rosar contra los troncos, estaba tan concentrada en aquello que no escucho la puerta de la sala común abrirse.

-¿Aburrida Parkinson?-escucho una voz a lo lejos, levanto la vista para encontrarse con Blaise que la miraba de una manera muy extraña que hizo que le dieran escalofríos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso nadie quiso bailar con un patán?-le pregunto Pansy sonriéndole con arrogancia, el moreno solo sonrió con algo de burla.

-Yo que tu cuidaba lo que decía Parkinson, no quieres hacerme enfadar-le dijo Blaise acercándose a ella

-Vete a la mierda Zabini-susurro Pansy fijando su vista nuevamente a la chimenea

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto Blaise con molestia, la pelinegra lo escucho perfectamente pero no le contesto absolutamente nada, sintió como le arrojaba su saco-¡Te hice una pregunta!-le grito

-Dije… ¡Vete a la mierda Zabini!- le grito Pansy arrogándole su saco de nuevo y levantándose del sillón para mirarlo desafiante.

-Te voy a enseñar a respetarme pequeña estúpida-le dijo Blaise acercándose a ella y tomándola por los brazos, Pansy dio un pequeño respingo.

-Suéltame… eres un idiota, un estúpido, me estas lastimando-le dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre del moreno, Blaise sabía bien que todo esto era parte del plan, pero Pansy lo había hecho enfurecer enserio y no iba a dejarse de nadie, sobretodo de ella.

-Te voy a enseñar a respetarme-le grito soltándola y dándole una fuerte bofetada que hizo que cayera al piso, ella solo dio un grito ahogado y se llevó su mano al rostro, se giró a verlo con el cabello sobre el rostro y los ojos desorbitados y llenos de pánico.

-Eres una bestia-le dijo Pansy entre dientes

-Te voy a enseñar lo que es una bestia, pequeña estúpida-le dijo Blaise desabrochándose la blusa, logrando que Pansy se arrastrara hacia atrás llena de miedo, la tomo de los brazos para levantarla.

-¡Suéltame! Estás loco,-le grito Pansy, el moreno la aventó sobre el sillón grande, logrando que Pansy diera un pequeño grito, había quedado boca abajo y sintió como las manos de Blaise la giraban para que quedara viendo hacia el techo, y ahí estaba Blaise ya con la camisa desabotonada y dejando ver su pecho desnudo y colocándose sobre ella, Pansy solo podía dar manotazos, tratando de alejarlo de ella, de repente vio como Blaise era tomado por alguien y lanzado fuera de su alcance.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-le pregunto Draco mirando a Blaise con disgusto y sorpresa a la vez, el moreno respiraba agitadamente y sin decir ni una sola palabra, tomo su saco y salió de la sala común. Draco se giró a ver a Pansy, pero esta ya se había lanzado abrazarlo fuertemente, hundiendo su cara sobre su pecho mientras lloraba, él le correspondió el abrazo

-Tranquila, todo está bien, no dejare que te pase nada… tranquilizar por favor-le decía Draco abrazándola fuertemente y dándole un pequeño beso en el cabello. Una vez que se calmó, tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera a la cara y pudo ver claramente una marca-¿Qué demonios? Pansy que… Imbécil, maldito imbécil-Draco no sabía en verdad que sucedía con él, pero tenía unas ganas de ir y partirle la cara a Blaise, pero estaba claro que no soportaba verla llorar y se sentía culpable muy culpable.

-No sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras llegado-le dijo Pansy mirándolo con los ojos y la nariz roja

-No pienses en eso, ven siéntate aquí, te traeré algo de tomar-ella solo asintió y se quedó en el sillón grande, con las piernas sobre su pecho y abrazándolas con sus brazos, Draco tardo unos segundos y regreso con una taza de té, para calmar los nervios, se sentó a su lado del sillón dándole la tasa que ella tomo agradecida al momento que el pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros para abrazarla.

-Lamento haberme puesto como loca antes-se disculpó Pansy con el

-No tienes de que preocuparte, yo no debía hacerte esa broma… ¿Aun iras a mi casa?-le pregunto Draco

-¿Aun quieres que vaya?-le pregunto Pansy, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco

-Por supuesto-le dijo Draco besando de nuevo la cabellera negra de Pansy

-Entonces… con gusto voy…- Draco se quedó mirando el fuego por un largo tiempo, se sentía demasiado cómodo con Pansy a su lado, que no se dio cuenta que la chica se había quedado profundamente dormida, para cuando lo hizo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le quito la taza de la mano, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto, tuvo que dejarla sobre otra cama, para quitar las cosas que estaban en la suya y distenderla, para nuevamente tomarla en brazos y recostarla, la tapo con las sabanas y antes de marcharse, le quito unos cuantos mechones de su rostro.

-Realmente es bella-se dijo Draco mirándola atentamente, le acaricio sus mejillas con la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, antes de salir de ahí rápidamente, asustado de su comportamiento-¿Qué rayos me pasa?-se dijo a si mismo recargado sobre la puerta de la habitación- Definitivamente la culpa me afecta- se dijo tratando de justificar sus actos con el hecho de sentirse culpable, en esos momentos olvido por completo lo que hizo hace momentos y por su mente solo apareció la cara de Blaise.

Lo busco por todas partes del castillo, empezando por el Gran salón, estuvo a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda, cuando lo vi frente al lago sentado, tomando de una pequeña botella.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?-le grito Draco acercándose a él, Blaise se levantó del suelo enojado, pero el puño de Draco sobre su rostro fue todo lo que vio, antes de que el pudiera decir algo, y ahora estaba tirado sobre el piso- ¡Se suponía que la besarías, no que la violarías! Eres un maldito cerdo-le grito Draco

-Escucha lo que estás diciendo, ¿crees que en verdad la violaría? No soy idiota y ella es la culpable, me hizo enfadar-Blaise se levantó de nuevo, pero Draco volvió a proporcionarle otros varios golpes.

-Nunca en tu vida, escúchame bien, vuelvas tocarla-le dijo entre dientes, en sus ojos se podía notar una furia incontrolable-No te quiero ver cerca de ella Blaise, o juro que me las vas a pagar-dicho esto el rubio se fue del lugar hecho una furia.

-¡Esto no se queda así Malfoy!-le grito Blaise, pero el rubio ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo-Me las vas a pagar-susurro para sí mismo, mientras se quejaba del dolor.

Draco regreso hecho una furia a su habitación, la situación se había salido de control, por un lado tenia este sentimiento de culpa hacia la pelinegra y por otro la preocupación que aquella pelea desencadenara sus verdaderos motivos, necesitaba rápidamente que fuera el día siguiente para que él y Pansy pudieran irse de Hogwarts, antes de que Blaise abriera la boca y arruinara todo lo que había logrado con Parkinson.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.- Día cuatro

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos y no vio a Blaise en su cama, el pánico se apodero de él, lo busco en el baño pero este se encontraba vacío, pudo notar que Theo tampoco se encontraba en la habitación así que bajo lo más rápido posible a la sala común y pudo ver que se centraba Daphne y las demás sentadas en los sillones hablando animadamente.

-¿Han visto a Blaise?-pregunto Draco tratando de mostrarse tranquilo

-Blaise ya se fue a su casa, sus padres vinieron por el muy temprano-le contesto Millis

-¿No saben si hablo con Pansy?-les pregunto moviendo el pie izquierdo algo nervioso

-Pansy sigue dormida, así que no creo al menos que hablen en sus sueños-le dijo riéndose Daphne, el rubio dio un suspiro de alivio-¿Sucede algo? Te ves… aliviado-le dijo Daph viéndolo extrañado.

-Perfectamente-fue lo último que dijo antes de subir a su habitación, una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de él, se tocó la barbilla pensativa-Tal vez vio que en verdad se pasó de la raya-se dijo así mismo para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

-Buenos días Draco-le saludo Theo cuando entro a la habitación.

-Nott-fue lo único que le contesto mientras guardaba unas cosas en su baúl

-Ayer te fuiste muy temprano del baile-le dijo esbozando una sonrisa socarrona

-¿Y? ¿Algún problema con eso?-le pregunto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-No ninguno, solo me preguntaba… ¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con Pansy?-le pregunto mientras se colocaba su bufanda y tomaba su baúl

-De hecho si Nott, hoy mismo nos vamos a mi casa… yo que tú le diría a Daphne que se vaya siendo la idea de que seré su cuñado-le dijo Draco tomando su baúl y caminando hacia la puerta

-No cantes victoria aun… eso lo veremos en una semana-le dijo Theo mirándolo furioso

-Entonces en una semana lo veras-le dijo Draco abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa falsa y desapareciendo en las escaleras.

-Ya lo veremos Malfoy… ya lo veremos-se dijo Theo así mismo en un susurro

Oo

Para cuando Pansy abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al verse en su cama, lo último que recordaba era estar abrazada de Draco en la sala común, después de aquella experiencia desagradable con Blaise y aunque no hubiera pasado a mayores, aún tenía miedo de verlo. Unos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de su transe, simplemente miro a la puerta pero no dijo nada.

-Pansy soy yo… Draco-La pelinegra dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio y se levantó de la cama para abrir.

-Pasa, me acabo de levantar-le dijo Pansy caminando para que pudiera pasar

-Descuida, solo pasaba para decirte que en una hora nos vamos-le dijo Draco metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Pansy hizo una mueca de que algo había olvidado.

-De hecho Draco, ¿crees que pueda verte en tu casa más tarde? Mi padre quiere que pase antes de pasar toda la semana en tu casa- le dijo Pansy

-Seguro, deja te escribo la red flu-le dijo Draco mientras miraba el cuarto en busca de un papel

-Sí, mira aquí, ten- le dijo Pansy dándole un pedazo de papel y pluma, Draco tomo el papel y le escribió su red flu, cuando le entrego el papel sus dedos rozaron y una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Draco- Nos vemos después-le dijo sin darse cuenta del cosquilleo que sintió.

-Si…-lo vio acercarse a la puerta-Draco, solo quería decirte gracias de nuevo-le dijo Pansy antes de que saliera por la puerta, el solo asintió y se fue de la habitación.

Oo

-¿Qué sucede contigo hijo?-le pregunto su madre algo preocupada en el camino a casa

-No me sucede nada-le contesto cortantemente, al momento que el coche se detenía

-No mientas… sabemos perfectamente cuando lo haces-la voz de su padre se oía molesta

-Ya les dije que no sucede nada-les volvió a decir molesto

-Bien si no quieres hablar, perfecto… pero recuerda que tienes que conseguir que esa niña sea tu esposa hijo… nos vendría bien su dinero-le contesto su padre al momento de bajar del coche

-Sí, ya lo sé… ¿pero tiene que ser ella? Preferiría a una rubia-les dijo siguiendo a sus padres a la entrada de su casa.

-Tíñele el cabello-le contesto sin más, antes de dejarlo solo con su madre

-Me preocupas un poco hijo, jamás te eh visto interés en ninguna mujer-le contesto su madre mientras negaba con la cabeza y lo dejaba solo

-Ninguna será el-susurro para sí mismo y las 4 paredes que estaban a su lado.

Oo

-Draco has llegado-le dijo Narcisa al pie del vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy

-Sí, me alegra verla madre-le contesto Draco, mientras tronaba los dedos y un elfo aparecía.

-Dígame joven Malfoy en que puede ayudarle este pobre elfo-le dijo un elfo viejo y sucio

-Llévate mis maletas y prepara la habitación de huéspedes que está a lado de mi cuarto-le dijo sin mirarlo, su madre lo miro sin entender.

-¿Habitación de huéspedes? ¿Acaso viene Blaise a pasar las navidades con nosotros?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él

-No, de hecho viene Pansy Parkinson, la eh invitado-le dijo caminando a su lado para dirigirse a la sala de la casa.

-¿Parkinson? La hija de George Parkinson… no sabía que tuvieras alguna relación con ella-le dijo su mama sorprendida.

-No la tenía, pero nos hemos acercado un poco-le contesto Draco sentándose en un sillón frente a la chimenea

-¿Qué tipo de acercamiento hijo?-le pregunto Narcisa curiosa

-No del que te imaginas, solo somos amigos-le dijo tomando un libro que se encontraba sobre una mesa a lado del sillón.

-De acuerdo, me muero por conocerla, espero y no sea como su madrastra-le dijo Narcisa dándole una sonrisa cálida

- ¿Madrastra? ¿Qué paso con su madre?-le pregunto Draco sorprendido

-Murió creo que cuando tenía uno años, pensé que te lo había dicho-le dijo sentándose en el sillón que estaba enfrente del que estaba Draco sentado.

-Bueno, puedes ver que no… pero porque dices que no sea como la madrastra-le pregunto Draco más interesado en la conversación con su madre.

-Sera porque Selene Parkinson es una persona desagradable, no tiene modales, es demasiado vulgar y pues sinceramente una pésima madre, si por algo no la menciona tu amiga, es porque la ah de odiar tanto como la demás gente-le contesto su madre

-Tal vez tengas razón-le contesto Draco mirando la chimenea demasiado pensativo

Oo

-¡Hola!-grito Pansy cuando llego a su casa, estaba demasiado silenciosa hasta que una persona delgada y de cabello rubio salió por una puerta con un vaso en la mano

-Deja de gritar niña-le contesto aquella persona, que Pansy la miro con asco

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para estar tomando?-le dijo Pansy con cara de disgusto

-Y nadie te ha dicho que…- Se calló al escuchar pasos en las escaleras detrás de ella.

-Hija, al fin llegas-le dijo su padre abrazando a Pansy- Mírate nada más, te vez más bella que nunca-le dijo su padre dándole unas vueltas, maravillado de que su hija ya no se viera tan delegada-Estas embarneciendo-le dijo risueño

-¡Papa!-le dijo Pansy apenada- Tú te vez muy bien también, la barba se te ve elegante-le dijo

-¡Bah! ¿Embarneciendo? Se ve como un cerdo-la voz de Selene detrás de ellos los interrumpió, ambos la miraron con molestia, ella solo se río, se acabó su vaso de whisky de un solo sorbo y se fue de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no la hechas de una buena vez?-le pregunto Pansy molesta

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, el pequeño Stefan la necesita-le dijo su padre

-Por dios papa, esa mujer no le hace ningún bien a mi hermano-le contesto Pansy molesta

-Yo la necesito hija-le dijo su padre

-Esta ebria todo el tiempo ¿Qué bien te hace?-le grito Pansy molesta

-Ya basta Pansy, es mi mujer y tienes que respetarla, yo lograre que deje la bebida, pero te pido que le tengas respeto a tu madre-le contesto con la voz fría, como siempre cuando discutían acerca de ella.

-Ella no es mi madre y no merece ningún respeto de mi parte, ella ni siquiera lo hace conmigo porque yo debería tratarla bien-le dijo Pansy mirándolo con molestia

-¡Pansy!... no voy a discutir esto contigo, no la voy a echar de mi vida solo porque tú quieres y sabes que… creo que deberías irte ya a casa de tu amigo Malfoy-Pansy lo miro sorprendida y molesta a la vez.

-Mi bella Pansy-la voz de una anciana detrás de su padre hablo

-Abuela Aní-le dijo Pansy contenta al a verla se acercó para abrazarla y ella gustosa lo respondió

-Querida, mira nada más… te estas poniendo realmente bella, igual que tu madre, eres su viva imagen-le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-De hecho ya se iba Madre-le dijo su padre a espaldas de Pansy

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué? Acaso discutieron de nuevo por Selene-pregunto la anciana mirando a su hijo con disgusto

-Ya sabes que es costumbre de Pansy criticar a mi esposa, Madre-le dijo George mirando con frialdad a su hija

-Hijo… si tan siquiera pudieras ver…-

-No empieces tú también, con eso madre, al menos que quieras que te regrese al asilo de donde te saque-le dijo cortante, Aní simplemente lo miro con sorpresa y dolor.

-Abuela, déjalo… mira ten, aquí es donde estaré, cuando quieras verme o visitarme solo avísame, si?-le dijo Pansy sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Si querida-le dijo su abuela viéndola tomar sus cosas y caminar a la chimenea

-Hasta luego padre-le dijo Pansy molesta y sin decir nada desapareció de su casa

Oo

-Claro que tengo razón Draco, cualquiera se avergonzaría de tener una madrastra como ella-le contesto Narcissa con un poco de asco en su voz.

-En todo caso, después preguntare por ese tema… ¿Padre aún sigue en el ministerio haciendo puntos?-pregunto Draco con burla

-No te rías de tu padre Draco… sabes que le cuesta trabajo, pero si aún lo está haciendo-le contesto

-Tienes razón, no es algo de risa el por qué papa, trate de hacer puntos-contesto Draco mirando la chimenea, entrecerró los ojos al ver que el color del fuego comenzaba a cambiar de color

-¿Y cómo llegara tu amiga?-le pregunto su madre, cuando un fuerte puf se escuchó, proveniente de la chimenea.

-Rayos-grito Draco, su madre dio un pequeño respingo al escucharlo.

-¡Rápido Draco ayúdala antes de que se prenda!-le dijo su mama algo asustada, por el fuego de la chimenea, el rubio se levantó del sillón, tomo como pudo la mano de la pelinegra para sacarla de la chimenea, lo cual no pudo hacer con sus cosas

-Casi me quemo-grito Pansy histérica

-Draco… como se te olvido semejante cosa… y ahora todas sus cosas están hechas cenizas-dijo su mama mirando entre el fuego la valija.

-Se me había olvidado-le contesto Draco viendo a Pansy con una sonrisa culpable, la pelinegra solo lo vio con cara de no puede ser posible.

-Como lo siento… tú debes ser ¿Pansy cierto?-le pregunto Narcissa colocándose a lado de Draco

-Oh si lo siento, Pansy Parkinson… que pena, estoy toda sucia-dijo Pansy mirándose la ropa llena de ceniza y muy sonrojada

-Descuida, aquí la culpa es de Draco-le dijo Narcissa dándole un manotazo en la cabeza a Draco, la chica no pudo evitar dar una risita ahogada- Ven conmigo, te prestare algo de mi ropa cuando era joven y mañana tu y yo iremos a comprarte un guardarropa nuevo-le dijo Narcissa

-¿Qué? No como cree, yo puedo ir a mi casa y….-

-Por supuesto que no, mi chimenea y Draco arruinaron tu ropa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, y se acabó-le dijo Narcissa de manera firme que Pansy sintió algo de temor

-De acuerdo… gracias-fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar, mientras caminaban a las escaleras y volteaba a ver a Draco, en busca de ayuda, pero el no hizo nada, al contrario, solo podía mirar a su mama de manera extraña y sorprendida.

-Está muy amigable-se dijo así mismo Draco, cuando las perdió de vista sobre las escaleras.

Oo

-Ahí estas Draco, te estaba buscando-escucho la voz de su madre saliendo al jardín

-¿Necesitas algo?-le pregunto una vez que la vio al frente de el

-No… solo quería decirte que la Srta. Parkinson es toda una dulzura, me alegro que esa Señora no haya tenido influencia en una muchachita como ella-le dijo Narcissa sentándose en la silla del jardín junto con su hijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Draco dudoso

-Solo lo digo Draco y ya…-le dijo desviando la mirada- Mañana me la llevare a comprarle ropa, además necesita un vestido-le dijo volviéndolo a ver

-¿Un vestido? ¿Para qué?-le pregunto arqueando una ceja sin comprender

-Como que para que, recuerda que siempre organizamos una fiesta de navidad, con todos los amigos-le dijo molesta

-Cierto… una cosa, ¿podrías no invitar a la familia Zabini?-le pidió Draco

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso sucedió algo entre Blaise y tú?-le pregunto sorprendida

-La verdad es que si y te agradecería que no los invitaras, después te contare todo-le dijo Draco orando en que no preguntara mas

-Está bien Draco… oh mira ahí viene Pansy… te queda perfecta mi ropa-le dijo Narcissa sonriendo

-¿Usted cree? Usar su ropa es un alago, muchas gracias-le dijo Pansy agradecida e incomoda a la vez

-No piensas mirarla Draco-le dijo Narcissa con algo de burla en su voz, Draco lentamente se dio la vuelta sobre la silla para mirar a Pansy, traía un vestido de color azul con negro con manga larga, que le quedaba perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo.

-Te queda muy bien-le dijo Draco como si nada.

-Los dejo solos -les dijo Narcissa levantándose de la silla para irse-Gusto en conocerte Pansy-

-Igualmente, gracias-le contesto Pansy con una sonrisa, una vez que desapareció del jardín Pansy ocupo la silla que Narcissa había dejado, dando un suspiro- Me siento como una monja-le dijo Pansy mientras estiraba un poco el cuello del vestido

-La verdad es que si-le contesto Draco riéndose

-¡Lo sé!-le dijo algo fuerte mientras se reía junto con el

-Lamento no haber apagado la chimenea-le dijo Draco aun riéndose

-Eso si no te lo perdono, puede a ver muerto quemada-le dijo Pansy con sobresalto

-Pero tienes que admitir que fue una presentación graciosa-le dijo Draco sin poder aguantarse la risa.

-¿Graciosa? Draco eso fue demasiado vergonzoso-le dijo Pansy mirándolo con sorpresa

-Y gracioso-le dijo sin poder dejar de reírse

-Para ti todo es gracioso-le contesto- Por cierto… ¿Ya comiste? Por qué muero de hambre y es de mala educación no ofrecer de comer-le dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos y piernas, algo que hizo que Draco se volviera a reír-¿Ahora de que te ríes?-le pregunto Pansy contagiándose un poco de la risa de Draco.

-Es que pareces en verdad pareces monja-le contesto

-Ya Draco-le dijo Pansy aventándole lo primero que vio en la mesa, lo cual parecía un servilletero de plástico, el cual erróneamente era de metal, y ya que Draco no estaba precisamente con la silla bien puesta en el suelo, al momento de recibir el golpe en la frente, la silla junto con él se fueron de espaldas- ¡Draco!-grito Pansy corriendo hacia él y poniéndose de rodillas a su lado en el suelo cuando lo vio tirado- Lo siento, pensé que era de plástico-le dijo Pansy tratando de no reírse

-Un Malfoy no tiene cosas de plástico tarada-le contesto Draco quitándose la mano de la frente, para toparse con la cara de Pansy.

-Lo lamente enserio, no fue mi intención hacerte daño-le dijo mirando una pequeña mancha roja

-A mi nada me hace daño…. Soy de hierro-le contesto Draco logrando que Pansy se riera

-Pues la pequeña mancha roja dice lo contrario, Señor de hierro-le dijo sarcástica y con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomo una de las servilletas del servilletero que le había arrogado y comenzó por limpiarle la sangre con delicadeza, Draco solo se recargo sobre los codos, mientras lo limpiaba-Ya hablando enserio ¿No te duele verdad?-le pregunto quitando la mano de su frente para mirarlo.

-Un poco-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque me miras así?-le pregunto confundida

-Solo admiro tu belleza Pansy-le contesto Draco sin pensarlo, la chica se lo quedo mirando algo nerviosa y se puso aún más nerviosa cuando Draco comenzó acercarse más a ella.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Pansy alejándose un poco, Draco rápidamente pudo visualizar una flor en su cabellera y trato de salir libre de la situación, no quería que sucediera lo mismo que la vez pasada.

-Admiro la belleza que tienes sobre tu cabeza tonta-le dijo Draco quitándole una pequeña flor que tenía enredado en su cabello-¿Ves?-le dijo enseñándole una pequeña flor de color verde- Ten, como tus ojos-le dijo Draco entregándosela con una voz algo seductora, ya que se dio cuenta que besarla no haría ningún progreso.

-Gracias-le contesto Pansy apenada y a la vez sonrojada

-¿Qué hacen en el suelo?-la voz de Narcissa desde la puerta que daba al jardín los hizo voltear a verla

-Nada, me caí solamente-le contesto Draco levantándose del suelo y ayudando a la pelinegra a ponerse de pie

-Bueno, lávense las manos que tu padre no tarda en llegar a la comida-les ordeno Narcissa desde su lugar y volviendo a entrar a la casa.

-¿No crees que haya pensado algo extraño verdad?-le comento Pansy riéndose

-¿Por qué, extraño? No hacíamos nada fuera de lo normal-le dijo Draco caminando hacia la entrada de la casa, con una sonrisa en su rostro- Vamos, ¿que no morías de hambre?-le recordó Draco a Pansy que lo miro como diciendo tienes razón y corrió para alcanzarlo.

Oo

En la cena Pansy estaba demasiado callada, el padre de Draco la miraba como si la estuviera estudiando y eso hacía que ella se sintiera muy nerviosa, su padre en verdad tenía el don de hacer sentir a la gente intimidada.

-¿Nadie piensa hablar?-rompió el hielo Narcissa tomando el tenedor de la mesa

-¿De qué quieres hablar madre?-le pregunto Draco mirando su plato sin mucho animo

-De lo que sea, Lucius dime ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy?-le pregunto Narcissa a su esposo

-Igual que siempre… Dígame ¿Cuántos días se queda con nosotros?-le pregunto Lucius a una Pansy nerviosa.

-Yo… ¿6 días es mucho?-pregunto Pansy algo cohibida

-Por supuesto que no querida, supongo que Lucius se sorprende al igual que yo, ya que Draco jamás había invitado a una amiga a la casa-le contesto Narcissa

-¿Ni siquiera a Blaise?-pregunto algo sorprendida

-Se refiero a amigas mujeres-contesto Lucius

-Ya veo… ¿Le molesta? Porque si es así yo…-

-Para nada, no diga tonterías-le contesto Lucius duramente, terminado su comida-Los tendré que dejar, nos vemos en la cena, gusto en conocerla Señorita Parkinson-Le dijo levantándose de la silla y mirando a Pansy fijamente.

-El gusto es mío Señor Malfoy, que tenga un buen día-le dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa, Lucius la miro de manera diferente, que hasta Draco y Narcissa lo vieron sorprendidos, y sin decir nada más que asentir se fue de la Mansión-¿Por qué se quedan así? ¿Dije algo malo?-pregunto Pansy mirando a Draco y a su madre, que se veían mutuamente sorprendidos

-No, es solo que su mirada se veía agradecido-le contesto Narcissa

-Sí, te vio como si realmente le afectaran tus palabras-le dijo Draco mirándola

-¿Enserio? Yo lo vi igual desde que entro… intimidante-dijo Pansy comiendo un bocado de carne

-Suele serlo querida, los dejo seguir comiendo, iré con los Greengrass a tomar él té, tengan una excelente tarde-les dijo Narcissa antes de levantarse de la mesa y saliendo del comedor.

-Tu padre da miedo-le dijo Pansy cuando ya estaban solos

-Solo es un poco reservado, igual que yo-contesto con arrogancia

-Si lo puedes ser, pero también eres un poco cobarde-le dijo Pansy

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde-le contesto Draco mirándola enojado.

-Claro que sí, huiste cuando el profesor Moody te convirtió en hurón, o cuando Granger te pego o y también el día que Ron no quería entrar a la casa de los gritos con Hermione-le dijo Pansy mientras los en numeraba con sus dedos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-le pregunto Draco torciendo la boca

-¿Qué?-le dijo Pansy tratando de evitar la conversación

-¿Qué cómo… sabes todo eso?-le repitió la pregunta un poco molesto

-Los escuche por ahí… esto esta delicioso-dijo Pansy señalando con el tenedor las verduras y carne de su plato

-Es obvio, tenemos a los mejores elfos cocineros de todo Londres-le dijo con arrogancia-Pero no cambies el tema Parkinson-le dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

-Bien, me lo conto Granger y lo del hurón yo estaba presente si-le dijo sin mirarlo

-Yo sabía que Granger y tu hablaban, Dime ¿Qué hablaban cuando estábamos en el pub ese al que fuimos todos?-le pregunto curioso

-¿Cuál pub?-le pregunto Pansy confundida

-El que fuimos… el día que te topaste con el pobretón-le recordó Draco

-Te vas a enojar si te lo digo-le dijo Pansy dudosa en sí debería decirle o no

-Anda dime… prometo no enojarme-le dijo colocando su mano en su pecho

-¿Seguro?-el solo asintió- De acuerdo, me dijo que si podía aguantarte 10 días, me presentaría a Ron-le dijo viéndolo para ver su reacción, Draco solo la miro con sorpresa.

-Así que solo por eso aceptaste que nos lleváramos bien…-

-No, ahí te equivocas, yo solo iba a soportarte no a hablar como si fuéramos en verdad amigos… eso la verdad es que fue cosa tuya-le dijo rápidamente Pansy-¿Estas molesto?-le pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Prometí no hacerlo ¿Cierto?-le dijo secamente y distante

-Si estas molesto… se te nota en tu voz-le dijo Pansy mirándolo algo decaída- Lo siento, además no es gran cosa, no es como si hubiera apostado a enamorarte o tonterías como esas-le dijo Pansy riendo tratando de calmar el ambiente, en eso Draco casi se atraganta con su propio comida.

-Si tienes razón-le contesto tomando un poco de agua y desviando la mirada

-¿Qué pasa? Te pusiste serio y… Estas molesto-le rectifico Pansy poniendo sus brazos a lado del plato.

-No estoy molesto, enserio… a demás tienes razón-le dijo Draco un poco más tranquilo

-¿En qué?-le pregunto Pansy

-En que si somos amigos es gracias a mí, porque tú, a lo lejos se notaba que no pondrías de tu parte-le dijo Draco

-Eso no es verdad, además tú eras el que me decía cosas ¿Lo olvidaste?, aunque la verdad al principio pensé que eso de llevarnos, conocernos y todo eso tenía un motivo oculto, me costó un poco confiar en ti, hasta el día de ayer- le dijo Pansy desviando la mirada, tratando de no recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso si, ¿Ya acabaste de comer?-le pregunto Draco mirando el plato de la pelinegra, ella asintió- En ese caso ¿Quieres conocer los jardines?-le pregunto levantándose de la mesa

-Me encantaría-le contesto Pansy levantándose rápidamente con una sonrisa

Oo

-Tu madre tiene unos jardines preciosos Draco-le decía Pansy oliendo unas que otras flores que tenían en el jardín.

-Cuando era pequeño le ayude a sembrar varias de las flores que estas oliendo, me pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella-le dijo Draco viéndola oler una, por una las flores.

-No lo dices enserio-le dijo Pansy girándose a ver a Draco unos cuantos metros atrás de ella, con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro

-Por supuesto que lo digo enserio-le contesto el rubio, acercándose a la pelinegra- ¿Por qué te es difícil creerlo?-le pregunto Draco confundido

-Tal vez porque no pareces de la clase de chico que le guste este tipo de cosas-le dijo Pansy sonriéndole.

-Es porque hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi-le dijo dándole un dedazo en la nariz

-No hagas eso Draco… es molesto-le dijo Pansy sobándose la nariz-En fin, a ver que más cosas tienes ocultas por ahí, aparte de las flores-le cuestiono Pansy

-Te vas a reír… pero me encantan los musicales-le dijo Draco algo apenado

-¡NO!-le grito Pansy tapándose la boca- ¡A mí también!-le dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro

-No puedes decirle a nadie Pansy-le dijo mirándola amenazadoramente

-Si te lo prometo-le dijo Pansy imitando al rubio, poniéndose una mano en el pecho

-Ven, sigamos con el recorrido de los jardines-le dijo Draco tomando su brazo para entrelazarlo con el suyo y guiarla unos pasos más al siguiente jardín que era un camino de piedras que llevaban a un lago, pero Pansy detuvo el paso, lo cual hizo que Draco la mirara.-¿Pansy? ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Draco cuando vio sus ojos cristalinos.

-¿Sabes cómo se llaman Draco?-le pregunto Pansy caminando unos cuantos pasos a una de las flores que estaban cerca de ellas.

-No, la verdad es que no ¿Por qué?-le pregunto colocándose a un lado de ella, vio como la chica trataba de acercar su mano para tocar una de las flores, pero jamás las toco.

-Eran las flores favoritas de ella-dijo Pansy con una voz apagada y triste

-¿De ella?-le pregunto Draco sin entender

-Mi madre… eran sus favoritas y…-

-Pansy-le hablo Draco tranquilamente y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No, no puedo estar aquí, lo siento-le dijo quitándose las lágrimas rápidamente y corriendo lo más rápido posible para salir del lugar.

-¡Pansy, espera!-le grito Draco corriendo detrás de ella, una vez adentro vio a su madre y a Pansy pasar de largo de su madre y subiendo las escaleras, Draco se detuvo a lado de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le hiciste Draco?-le pregunto su madre cruzando los brazos y viéndolo con una mirada severa.

-No le hizo nada, solo le estaba enseñando los jardines y de la nada se puso extraña y se fue corriendo, algo acerca de su madre-le dijo Draco cuando quiso volver a reanudar el paso su madre se lo impidió.

-Yo creo que es mejor dejarla sola, Draco-le dijo Narcissa

-¿Tú crees?-le pregunto Draco no muy convencido

Oo

Draco había dejado pasar bastante tiempo para ver a Pansy, se sentía algo intranquilo, algo por dentro le estaba molestando, miro el reloj que estaba en su buro que marcaban las 6 de la tarde, pronto seria la hora de la cena y supuso que ya le había dado espacio suficiente a Pansy, se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto, camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra, toco la puerta al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y se asomaba un poco para ver a Pansy acostada en la cama.

-¿Pansy? ¿Puedo pasar?-le pregunto Draco

-Si claro pasa-le dijo Pansy acomodándose para sentarse en la cama- Lamento lo de hace rato, es solo que me acorde algo-le dijo Pansy suspirando, tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado

-La verdad es que no soy bueno hablando de temas delicados, pero si quieres hablar, te puedo escuchar-le dijo Draco sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Las flores que están en tu jardín, eran las preferidas de mi madre, la última vez que la vi me dijo que me había puesto Pansy, porque al verme nacer, me vio tan llena de vida, de color que decidió poner así…-le platicaba Pansy mirando a un punto fijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dando unos que otros suspiros- me dijo que estaba destinada a estar en slyterin como mi padre, pero mi corazón pertenecía a otro lugar, que estaba tan llena de vida, de amor, esperanzas… estaba tan enojada ese día que jamás le dije lo mucho que la amaba, sin embargo le grite Draco… le grite que la odiaba por dejarnos, que jamás se lo perdonaría… -le dijo Pansy mirándolo, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, Draco no sabía qué hacer, simplemente la miraba, jamás en su vida había estado en una situación así, que no sabía cómo actuar en esos momentos.

-Pansy, yo creo que tu madre sabía que no lo decías enserio-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Se que lo sabía Draco, pero eso no quita el dolor que siento, debí decirle que la amaba, que me haría mucha falta, sin embargo le dije cosas horribles-le dijo Pansy llorando cada vez mas

-Tranquila Pansy…-le dijo Draco acercándose a ella y abrazándola, para tratar de calmarla

-Jamás le había dicho esto a nadie Draco… gracias-le dijo Pansy separándose de él y viéndolo a los ojos con agradecimiento-¿Qué hiciste en toda la tarde?-le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-No mucho…-le contesto poniendo un pequeño mechón del cabello de Pansy detrás de su oreja, le limpio una lágrima de su cara y sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra, su mano se fue deslizando de su mejilla a sus labios, roso la comisura de sus labios, mientras le daba una sonrisa, su mano bajo a la barbilla de la chica, acercando su cara a la de él, al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba también a la de ella, Pansy miraba de sus ojos a sus labios, cada vez que estaban más cerca la respiración de la chica se agitaba más, cerro sus ojos esperando el contacto, pero sin embargo jamás llego a sus labios, si no a su mejilla, Pansy abrió los ojos en esos momentos algo confundida, Draco se separó y le dio una sonrisa-¿Estas mejor?-le pregunto.

-Si… gracias-le contesto Pansy demasiado confundida, pero aun así le regreso la sonrisa, alguien toco a la puerta y esta se abrió de la nada, dando paso a Narcissa.

-Oh, lo siento… no quise interrumpir-dijo Narcissa

-Descuida, no interrumpes nada madre-le contesto Draco antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta y se fuera-¿Ya está la cena?-pregunto levantándose de la cama.

-Sí, solo los estamos esperando, tu padre acaba de llegar-le dijo abriendo la puerta completamente.

-Vamos Pansy… es hora de cenar, mañana tendrás un largo día de compras con mi madre y créeme cuando te digo que tendrás que descansar muy bien-le dijo Draco, haciendo reír a Pansy.

-Ahorita los alcanzo… Gracias-les dijo Pansy a ambos, una vez que salieron Draco y Narcissa del cuarto Pansy se quitó las lágrimas con sus manos y dando un suspiro.

-No puedes estar sintiendo estas cosas Pansy, es solo tu amigo-se regañó Pansy a si misma levantándose de la cama y mordiéndose una uña-Fue solo el momento, eso fue… me deje llevar por un momento… a ti te gusta Ronald Weasley y Draco es solo un amigo-se dijo mirándose en el espejo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Oo

La cena estuvo igual que la comida de la tarde, Lucius cruzo unas cuantas palabras con Pansy y ha de ser verdad fueron unas palabras muy amigables por parte del padre de Draco y que para sorpresa de todos dio una fuerte risa por algo que la pelinegra había dicho, una vez que sus padres se marcharon a dormir, Draco acompaño a Pansy hasta la puerta de su recamara.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-le pregunto Draco en la puerta de la recamara de la chica

-Si Draco… ya me dormiré, debo estar sumamente lista para mañana con tu madre, no quiero decepcionarla, además de que me da un poco de vergüenza tener que aceptar que me compre ropa-le dijo riéndose.

-No tienes porque, aparte que mi chimenea fue la que causo todo-le contesto devolviéndole la risa

-En eso tienes razón, en fin… Buenas noches-le dijo Pansy abriendo la puerta y entrando a su cuarto, le dijo adiós con la mano al momento de cerrar la puerta.

-Recuerda porque estás haciendo todo esto, Draco Malfoy-se dijo a si mismo revolviéndose el cabello hasta el punto de despeinarse todo y por más que se digiera todo eso, en verdad le preocupaba lo que Pansy sintiera, la estaba comenzando apreciar y querer como su amiga, y le molestaba tener que hacer esas cosas, para tratar de conquistarla y no quería perderla.

N/A: Hello! Bueno primero que nada quiero contestar unas cosas que me pusieron por ahí en los comentarios…

Lo de Theo y lo relacionado con Daphne y Draco se sabrá ya un poco más adelante, Theo no es tonto, muy en el fondo sabe que algo pasa… lo cual se sabrá un poco más adelante. Lo del brazo del respaldo, la verdad no entendí muy bien lo que quería decir… xD. Otra cosa es que Pansy no es ingenua, y en el primer capítulo se explica con la plática de Hermione, de tener que soportarlo y así, para que pudiera conocer o salir con Ron, pero espero haber hecho una buena explicación de cómo Draco comenzó a ganarse su confianza.

Recuerdo haber visto la película de Harry y Sally, y en la película trata de que una mujer y hombre no pueden ser amigos sin involucrar el sexo, pero aquí el caso es que Draco tiene que enamorar a Pansy, no ser su amigo, entonces no creo que sea el caso de la película, pero aun así la volveré a ver… tal vez si pueda sacar unas ideas, porque la verdad, si siento que me falta expresar de manera correcta los sentimientos.

Y en la última escena del capítulo 3, lo extraño para Draco, fue que ambos sintieron un pequeño cosquilleo con el contacto de sus pieles, solo que lo ignoraron.

También no entendí que quiso decir un comentario del capítulo 3 de que Draco algo de encantado, no se si no se tradujo bien, pero dice algo de que Draco hubiera contestado "Estoy siempre sexy, unos días conmigo y te reconozco lo que es sexy" la verdad no entendí a qué se refería, pero quiero aclarar que aquí no están tan apegados a sus personajes de ser tan slyterin.

Y en cuanto a Blaise, no sean desesperad s, lo sabrán con el tiempo, o si no es que ya se dieron cuenta, en fin era, todo lo que tenía que decir, para dejar en claro, algunos puntos que tal vez, no me supe explicar muy bien…

Aun así, espero que les guste este capítulo, y quiero también aclarar que conteste a los comentarios, no de forma mala o sentida, solo que a veces no se me explicar muy bien, cuando escribo, por eso mismo quise aclarar esas cosas, espero y siguán leyendo la historia y que les vaya gustando. Saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.- Día cinco

Para cuando Draco se despertó la casa se encontraba sola, era las 10 de la mañana de un día con temperatura baja, se preguntaba en cómo se la estaría pasando Pansy con su madre, no tenía idea la chica del día que tendría con su madre, porque cuando Narcissa Malfoy se iba de compras siempre resultaba un largo y cansado viaje, por lo que Draco sabía que estaría varias horas solo, así que decidió que sería bueno ir a hablar con Blaise.

Se encontraba afuera de la casa de los Zabini con el dilema si debía o no tocar a la puerta, cuando se había decidido por tocar, la puerta se abrió, sin darle la oportunidad.

-Draco-exclamo el Padre de Blaise cuando lo vio parado enfrente de el-No sabía que vendrías de visita, de ser así me quedaba más tiempo para hablar-le dijo dejándolo pasar.

-No se preocupe Sr Zabini-le dijo entrando a la casa- El trabajo es lo primero, y no llegue a una hora decente para ser sinceros-le dijo sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Descuida, Blaise está en su habitación, estás en tu casa-le dijo antes de irse, Draco no perdió el tiempo y subió a toda prisa a la habitación del moreno, entro sin llamar a la puerta y pudo visualizar a Blaise acostado en su cama, con las manos sobre su cuello y las piernas cruzadas estiradas, mirando el techo sin animo.

-Blaise-le llamo cerrando la puerta detrás de el

-Malfoy…-escupió su nombre con recelo al verlo-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-levantándose de la cama dijo aquellas últimas palabras.

-Vine hablar contigo es obvio-le contesto Draco dejándose tumbar en una silla que estaba frente a la cama.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar… lo dejaste todo muy claro aquella noche-le dijo apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Blaise sinceramente te pasaste ese día, fue demasiado y no es algo de lo que tuviera que felicitarte, casi la traumatizas-le dijo Draco algo alterado

-Sinceramente ¿Creíste que haría algo así?-le pregunto Blaise un poco más relajado, aunque eso no quisiera decir que no estuviera enojado.

-No lo sé Blaise, estabas un poco tomado y….-

-Mira Draco si lo que te preocupa es que diga algo que arruine tu oportunidad con Astoria, estate tranquilo que no diré nada-le dijo Blaise volviendo a tirarse en su cama en la misma posición que estaba antes de que llegara Draco.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto Draco juntando sus cejas en señal de confusión

-Sí, aunque a como lo veo, estas sintiendo algo por ella-lo miro desde su cama para ver su reacción, el rubio solo lo miro con sorpresa y rápidamente lanzo un carcajada.

-No digas tonterías-le dijo a Blaise aventándole un pluma

-Si no quieres darte cuenta allá tú-le dijo esquivando la pluma y viéndolo seriamente

-Solo la eh llegado apreciar como amiga y la verdad es que me causa un poco de culpa y conflicto tener que hacer todas estas cosas para enamorarla, sería una buena amiga- Justo lo que quería escuchar Blaise, tal vez Draco lo viera así pero para él, Draco sentía más que un simple aprecio por Pansy y pudiera ser demasiado tarde para cuando se diera cuenta.

-Si tú lo dices, en fin, tengo cosas que hacer-le dijo levantándose de la cama, para abrirle la puerta a Draco-¿Habrá fiesta en tu casa esta navidad?-le pregunto una vez que lo tenía enfrente

-No… este año no-Blaise pudo ver la mentira en su rostro, lo conocía demasiado bien, pero para su beneficio no diría ni una sola palabra.

-Lastima, será una navidad muuuuy aburrida, hasta luego Draco-contesto con una sonrisa falsa que Draco no pudo notar, ya que le estaba dando la espalda.

-Hasta luego Blaise-le dijo antes de irse.

Oo

-No me digas que ya te cansaste, Pansy-le pregunto Narcissa a la pelinegra que tenía a lado con 5 bolsas llenas de zapatos.

-No, ¿Pero no cree que son muchos zapatos para 6 días?-le pregunto Pansy, que para ser sinceras ya no aguantaba mucho.

-Para nada, además aún faltan los del día de la fiesta navideña que hacemos todos los años, en la Mansión Malfoy ¿Draco ya te enseño el salón de baile?-le pregunto Narcissa cuando entraban una última zapatería.

-No, aun no lo ha hecho-le contesto Pansy que se quedó fascinada cuando entraron a la tienda, tenía todo tipos de tacones de diferentes estilos, botas, zapatillas, etc.

-Es increíble la variedad que tienen aquí, anda ve y busca lo que más te guste-le dijo Narcissa al ver el rostro de Pansy de querer inspeccionar todo el lugar.

-Pero… aún no sé el color del vestido, ¿Cómo sabré cuales escoger?-pregunto la pelinegra

-Descuida, siempre existe el hechizo para cambiar de color-le dijo guiñándole un ojo, eso fue todo lo que Pansy necesito para ver todos los zapatos que quiso y escoger los que más le gustaran, escogió unos tacones de 10 cm, le gustaba como la hacían ver más alta, por un instante pensó que esos tacones la dejaban a la altura de Draco, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento y se corrigió diciendo a la altura de Ronald, eran de tacón cerrado y gamuza, de un color esmeralda.

-Esos son realmente bellos… casi llegas a la estatura de Draco-le dijo Narcissa guiñándole el ojo nuevamente, Pansy se sonrojo ante aquello.

-Draco solo es mi amigo… por si está pensando otra cosa-dijo Pansy algo roja

-No pensaba en otra cosa, ¿Entonces esos serán?-Pansy se puso aún más roja y asintió, dándoselos a la Sra. que las atendió, para que fueran pagados.

-En verdad agradezco que me compre estos zapatos, pero creo que es demasiado lo que está gastando, no traía muchas cosas para ser sincera-le dijo Pansy una vez que salían de la tienda e iban a otra pero ahora de ropa.

-Pansy querida, amo comprar cosas y yo ya tengo demasiadas, además creo que no debes cuestionar mis motivos, si quiero comprarte ropa debes dejarme hacerlo y se acabó ¿De acuerdo?-le dijo Narcissa muy decidida.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Pansy.

Pasaron horas escogiendo todo tipo de túnicas, faldas, pantalones, camisas y blusas, demasiadas que ninguna de las dos podían ya cargar, con un hechizo la madre de Draco las mando a la habitación de Pansy y ambas fueron a comer algún lugar muy prestigiado.

-Y dime ¿Qué te parece mi hijo?-la pregunto sorprendió a Pansy

-Disculpe, no entiendo a qué se refiere-le dijo Pansy algo confundida

-Me refiero a que, qué piensas de el-le dijo de nuevo Narcissa

-Bueno, pues él es… Mmm algo frio, aunque a veces realmente tiene detalles muy amables, aunque también hace cosas que me confunden bastante, es un poco arrogante, presumido, orgulloso, decidido, también tiene esa manera de sacarte de tus casillas que quieres retorcerle el cuello, pero también tiene el don de tranquilizarte con solo abrazarte…. Tiene esa manera de rascarse la cabeza cuando está nervioso, siempre tan despistado, con el cabello desordenado, amable, algo torpe y gracioso, mal vestido y…-

-¿Draco mal vestido? Se me hace que describes a un Weasley-le dijo Narcissa riéndose, en esos momento Pansy se dio cuenta, que había perdido los detalles de describir a Draco y que Ronald se había aparecido en su mente, que ya lo estaba describiendo sin darse cuenta y gracias a Merlín Narcissa la interrumpió, antes de que digiera que se ponía tan rojo como su cabello rojizo, que hasta sus pecas desaparecían.

-Sí, verdad...-le dijo Pansy ocultando su sonrojo en la taza cuando tomaba un sorbo y desviando la mirada.

-Es hora de continuar querida-le dijo Narcissa calmando la risa.

-¿Ahora a dónde iremos?-le pregunto Pansy levantándose de la mesa

-Iremos a que te hagan algo en ese cabello, no va contigo-le dijo mientras caminaban por los callejones del mundo mágico, mirando las tiendas que estaban a sus alrededores, y admirando unas que otras ropas, de vez en cuando Narcissa entraba y salía con cosas para ella, pero la mayoría para la pelinegra que se sentía muy apenada de que la madre de Draco estuviera gastando tanto en ella. Para cuando llegaron a un lugar llamado Sally'sMoonSalon, Pansy se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabría qué le harían a su cabello, solo esperaba que no se lo hicieran rubio o pelirrojo, le gustaba su cabello negro.

-Bienvenida Sra. Malfoy ¿Lo mismo de siempre?-le pregunto una bruja alta, muy delgada con el cabello hasta el suelo de un color blanco.

-Hoy no soy yo a la que atenderás Sabine-le dijo Narcissa dando la vuelta para decirle a Pansy que se acercara a ellas- Ella es Pansy, quiero que hagas que su cabello crezca un poco más, por la cintura, tal vez ¿Tu qué opinas?-le pregunto Narcissa a Sabine, que miraba a la pelinegra inspeccionándola.

-Bueno… a la cintura estaría muy bien, y tal vez le vendría bien aclarárselo un poco…. Tranquila querida, solo un poco menos negro, no es que te vaya a dejar rubia como yo-le dijo Sabine al ver el rostro asustado de Pansy

-Menos mal… no es que no me guste su cabello, creo que es realmente lindo, solo que no me gustaría ser rubia-dijo Pansy al ver lo que había dicho

-Descuida querida, no pasa nada… ven siéntate aquí…-aplaudió unas 2 veces y 3 personas aparecieron a su lado- Bien, Celeste tú te encargas de las cejas, no las quero delgadas, solo quitar el exceso, Elena tú te encajaras de las uñas, naturales por favor y Vicky tu deberás hacerle, mmm…oh ya, una mascarilla facial, deja que quede como la cara de un bebe, yo hare el cabello… la parte difícil, ahora que están todas listas… Oh Narcissa quería, esto nos tomara al menos unas 4 horas, son las…3:20, a las 7:30, si gustas sabes que estás en tu casa y por la cuenta corre, ahora manos a la obra chicas-dicho esto todas comenzaron sus trabajos asignados, mientras Pansy las veían sacar las varias, Celeste le quitaba aquellos excesos de ceja, no había dolor ni nada parecido a lo que sentían los muggles, lo cual agradeció mucho. Vicky comenzó a ponerle una mascarilla y algo en los ojos que tuvo que tenerlos cerrados y no podía ver absolutamente nada. Sintió como le jalaban el cabello y le ponían algo sobre su pelo, prefirió no preguntar nada. Sintió como tomaban un debo y murmuraban algo.

-¿Elena cierto?-pregunto Pansy mientras estaba recostada, aunque no podía ver nada, sentía su presencia a su lado izquierdo.

-Así es-le contesto Elena, una rubia de cuerpo atlético y el cabello a los hombros

-Mi segundo nombre es Elena también-le comento Pansy

-Un nombre precioso para nosotras-le contesto Elena con una sonrisa que Pansy no podía ver

-Si lo es-le dijo Pansy sonriendo

-¿Ella es tu madre?-le pregunto la voz de Vicky

-Oh no… es la madre de un compa…. Amigo-se corrigió Pansy

-¿Amigo o novio?-le dijo Celeste con algo de picardía en su voz

-Amigo solamente-dijo rápidamente

-Le has de ver agradado mucho para que haga todas estas cosas por ti-le comento Sabine detrás de ella

-Supongo que a si es-dijo Pansy algo nerviosa

-O puede ser que le gustes para su hijo-dijo Elena riéndose

-No creo que así sea, como dije es solo un buen amigo-volvió a decir Pansy, sintió como le retiraban la mascarilla de la cara y lo que le habían puesto en los ojos.

-Mira la mano, se te ve hermosa-le dijo Elena

-Wow, es realmente bello, ¿cómo las alargaste?-le pregunto al verlas de un largo decente y limpias

-Eso es secreto-le contesto Elena

-Bien, siguiente mascarilla preciosa, cierra los ojos-le dijo Vicky y la pelinegra obedeció.

-Pansy, yo creo que la Sra. Malfoy, te ve como si fueras más que una siempre amiga para su hijo, y si lo hace es porque ve algo en su pequeño Draco-le dijo Sabine, viendo el trabajo de sus chicas.

-No… no creo-le dijo Pansy comenzando a pensar cosas que no debía, como Draco diciéndole que la quería o que fuera su novia, dándole regalos, logro sonrojarse, pero debido a la mascarilla en su cara, nadie podía notarlo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-le dijo Sabine, con eso la conversación se había acabado, Pansy se quedó dormida un buen rato y Narcissa, se había atrevido a ir al spa a relajarse.

Cuando dieron al fin las 7:10, Pansy y Narcissa se encontraban mirando las uñas, el rostro de Pansy, el cabello aún estaba envuelto en un pequeño turbante y Sabine aun no llegaba de su comida, dieron las 7:20, 7:25, 7:30 y nada, para las 7:35 Sabine venia algo agitada por haber corrido del área de comida a donde se encontraba Narcissa y la chica algo inquietas, Pansy tenía miedo de ver su cabello de un color extraño, que temblaba de los nervios.

-Lamento el retraso, un problema con una de las chicas nuevas-dijo mientras giraba la silla de Pansy para quedar frente al espejo que tenía unas luces brillantes de color blanco.

-¿Ya?-pregunto Narcissa desesperada

-Si… ¿Lista pequeña?-le pregunto Sabine, Pansy solo trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza, Sabine pronuncio unas palabras que Pansy no entendió, se miraba en el espejo y pudo notar como el turbante desaparecía de su cabeza, dejando caer una melena larga de un apartado de lado, hasta la cintura, con mucho volumen y en forma ondulada, su cabello ya no era tan negro, se lo habían aclarado al menos un tono más. Pansy no podía creer que fuera ella, toco el cabello con sus delgados dedos, mechón, por mechón, sin creer que fuera ella en verdad, se veía tan diferente y si que le gustaba lo que veía. Se levantó de la silla y corrió a donde Narcissa estaba viéndola con una sonrisa y la abrazo, que sorprendió a la Sra. Malfoy.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo Pansy llorando

-Oh quería no llores… arruinaras el maquillaje-le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas, como no tenía más que una delgada línea negra sobre los parpados, no se manchó nada, el rubor y los labios seguía en un tono rosado muy natural- Ahora falta que te pongas esto-le dijo Narcissa dándole una bolsa más, que tenía en sus manos.

-No sé cómo agradecerle esto, a todos ustedes…-dijo Pansy mirando a todo el equipo de brujas estilistas.

-No hay de que agradecer nada-le contesto Sabine- Ahora ve a ponerte eso, que queremos verte-le dijo empujándola a un vestidor.

Pansy tardo muy poco en salir del vestidor, traía unos pantalones negros pegados de color negro, un cinto de color café, unas botas medianas negras con tacón de 5cm, una blusa de rayas blancas con negro, traía también una tipo bufanda corta de color amarillo palo y encima un saco color café caqui.

-Te vez realmente bella-le dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa en el rostro, Pansy se miró una vez, aunque le gustaba la ropa, prefería el saco de color negro, pero aun así, se sentía realmente bien con lo que veía, por un momento se preguntó qué diría o pensaría Draco, una vez más se corrigió mentalmente "En realidad no sé por qué sigo diciendo su nombre, cuando quiero decir Ron".

-Pansy, es hora de irnos, nos esperan para la cena-le dijo Narcissa sacándola de sus pensamientos, Pansy asintió, dio de nuevo las gracias y abrazo a las chicas.

-En verdad le agradezco todo esto… es como si hubiera ido con mi madre-dijo Pansy sin pensarlo

-Oh querida, eso me alaga si te refieres a…-Narcissa cayo de repente-Ven aquí está el transportador familiar que uso-le dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, una vez que aparecieron en el vestíbulo de los Malfoy, Pansy se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Que quería decir con… si me refieres a… a quién?-le pregunto juntado las cejas en confusión.

Oo

Desde que Draco había llegado a casa, dio órdenes de que preparar en la cena y se encerró en su cuarto, no salió del hasta que escucho un fuerte puf en la habitación de Pansy, por tercera vez, que pensó que habría llegado ya y corrió hasta el cuarto y entro sin tocar, pero cuando se asomó en el cuarto, lo único que pudo ver fue más bolsas de ropa sobre toda la cama.

-Mi madre y su adicción-dijo para sí mismo, entro un poco más en la habitación de la chica, pudo ver la túnica con el que había llegado Pansy a su casa, en el respaldo de una silla colgado, se acercó un poco y lo toco con su mano, dando un suspiro.

-¡Rayos Draco! No puedes realmente estar extrañando su compañía… no puedes ni siquiera permitirte sentir afecto… recuerda que lo haces por Astoria-se regañó así mismo, mientras tomaba la túnica y aspiraba el olor de la pelinegra.

-Entrar al cuarto de una persona es de mala educación ¿Sabias?-escucho la voz gruesa y distante de su padre detrás de él, soltando la túnica rápidamente, se giró a ver a su padre nervioso, esperando que no hubiera visto lo que había hecho y para su suerte así había sido.

-Si lo se padre, pensé que había llegado y quise venir a ver, pero son más bolsa-dijo rodando los ojos en forma de ironía.

-Tu madre nos dejara en la ruina algún día-dijo mirando la cama y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿Estas sonriendo….padre?-le pregunto Draco sorprendido

-Por supuesto que no-le dijo volviendo a su forma distante y intimidante de antes-Estaré abajo esperando a tu madre para la cena, estate listo que muero de hambre- y sin más se fue del lugar dejándolo solo.

Pasaron varias horas y Draco estaba que estaba hecha una furia, moría de hambre y su madre y Pansy aún no podían, se levantó del cuarto, para bajar las escalares y fue cuando la escucho, Pansy y su madre hablando, corrió lo más rápido que pudo bajando las escaleras sin mirar al frente.

-¿Que quería decir con… si me refieres a… a quién?-escucho Draco que le preguntaba Pansy a su madre, iba tan de prisa que en el último escalón se tropezó y fue a dar al suelo, Pansy y Narcissa lo miraron asustadas.

-¡Draco! ¿Estás bien? Ten más cuidado quieres-le dijo preocupada su madre, Draco se levantó de suelo a toda prisa limpiándose la ropa, sin levantar la mirada-Veré como va la cena, cuidado en donde pisas hijo-le dijo Narcissa dejándolos solos, mientras se iba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Al fin llegan Pansy, muero de hambre y ustedes andan… de… shopping…-Draco levanto la mirada lentamente hasta llegar a ver el rostro de Pansy y su voz quedo en un silbido con la palabra shopping, Draco trago saliva al ver a Pansy, la chica lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas-Te vez… realmente, te vez muy hermosa-le dijo Draco completamente impresionado.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto Pansy colocándose el cabello detrás de una oreja-¿Crees que le guste a…Ron?-le pregunto Pansy muy despacito y acercándose a Draco a una distancia prudente, para que no la escuchara nadie.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Draco incrédulo-Si claro…-dijo rápidamente componiendo su postura

-¿No crees que es demasiado largo?-le pregunto Pansy tocándose el cabello y Draco en esos instantes quería detener su mano para que dejara de hacer eso, cada vez que su cabello se movía, algo dentro de Draco se movía con rapidez, lo cual no sabía cómo definirlo.

-Está perfecto… vayamos a comer, muero de hambre-le dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a al comedor, casi arrastrándola, estaba molesto por la mención de Ron, que en toda la cena, no cruzo palabras con ella, estuvo distante y miraba a Pansy de vez en cuando con enojo, su madre lo miro varias veces decepcionada y Lucius estuvo muy atento con Pansy, alagándola, y diciéndole que realmente había sido un buen cambio para ella. Mientras que Pansy, por dentro se sentía extraña, le dolía la actitud de Draco hacia ella, no lo había visto en todo el día y ahora se comportaba como todo un idiota con ella, y sinceramente no entendía por qué, ella no le había hecho nada, para que le lanzara esas miradas de arrogancia y enojo y eso estaba empezando a molestarle, para cuando los padres de Draco acabaron de comer se despidieron de ellos y los dejaron solos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-le pregunto Pansy con dejo de molestia en su voz

-A mí no me pasa nada Parkinson-le contesto Draco sin dejar de mirar su plato.

-Me has estado viendo de muy mala manera en toda la cena-le dijo Pansy, como tratando de recordárselo

-Que no haya cruzado palabra contigo hoy, no quiere decir nada-le dijo aun sin mirarla

-Podrías mirarme tan siquiera-le pidió Pansy, para cuando él lo hizo, ella volvió hablar-Lo vez, ahí estas de nuevo mirándome como si te hubiera ofendido o algo-le dijo Pansy

-Una vez dijiste que era tu amigo-le soltó Draco, ella lo miro juntando sus cejas y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-le pregunto confundida

-Que me molesta que en lo único que pienses es en el pobretón, y ni siquiera me preguntaras como estaba o que hice el día de hoy-le dijo Draco soltando el tenedor y mirándola con molestia

-Draco… ¿en verdad es por eso?-le pregunto Pansy mirándolo sorprendida, en esos momentos algo dentro de ella se sintió muy bien, Draco se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación, Pansy fue detrás de él, tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, tenía que admitir que el chico era rápido, una vez que lo alcanzo afuera de su puerta, se interpuso entre él y esta-Podrías tan siquiera hablar conmigo… Lamento no haberte preguntado cómo te fue hoy-le dijo Pansy a un Draco que no la miraba.

-Muévete Parkinson-le dijo Draco algo desesperado

-No lo hare-le dijo Pansy moviendo la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se moviera.

-Pansy, ¿Te mueves o te muevo?-le pregunto Draco entre dientes y molestia en la voz

- No lo hare hasta que me perdones-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa graciosa

-Pansy…-Draco trato de aguantarse, pero en su boca comenzaba a mostrarse-Mueve enserio-le dijo Draco tratando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse.

-No, tendrás que perdonarme-Pansy comenzó hacer todo tipo de caras graciosas-O reírte tan siquiera-le dijo Pansy sonriendo, Draco no aguanto más las caras de Pansy y comenzó a reírse.

-Enserio Pansy…. Quítate-le dijo entre risas

-¿Me vas a perdonar?-le pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa que Draco no podía descifrar muy bien lo que le hacía sentir.

-Si te perdono-le dijo dándose por vencido, Pansy dio un gritillo algo gracioso y abrazo a Draco con fuerza

-Gracias-le dijo aun abrazándolo, Draco se embriago con el olor de la chica y le correspondió el abrazo, perdiéndose en su aroma y su cercanía, una vez que Pansy se alejó un poco ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, hasta que Pansy rompió el abrazo finalmente algo extraña.-Ya te dejo dormir… hasta mañana Draco-le dijo Pansy caminando hacia su habitación.

-Pansy…-le hablo Draco antes de que ella entrara a la habitación

-¿Si?-le pregunto Pansy mirándolo

-Te perdono, pero… mañana hay que hacer algo divertido y no puedes mencionar al pobretón para nada, es un día para tu amigo Draco… ¿De acuerdo?-le dijo mirándola con un sentimiento de culpa, ya que desde mañana empezaría lo que tenía que hacer desde hace mucho.

-De acuerdo-le contesto Pansy y entrando a su habitación rápidamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, se recargo en su puerta con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.-No puedo estar enamorándome de él, no puedo-se dijo a si misma tirándose en su cama con un montón de bolsas y sin poder quitar la cara de felicidad que sentía. –Hermione tiene la culpa de todo- dijo Pansy molesta-Ella tiene…la culpa de…lo que estoy sintiendo-decía Pansy en un bostezo, cerrando sus ojos de poco en poco-Draco…me gusta…-dijo por ultimo en una sonrisa, al punto que se quedó dormida, sobre todas las bolsas de ropa.

Draco por su cuenta, se recargo en su puerta, recordando el aroma de la chica por sus fosas nasales, dio un fuerte suspiro de vergüenza y culpa- Me va a odiar cuando sepa la verdad, voy a perderla…como amiga-se dijo mientras golpeaba la pata de la mesa con su pie.

-Demonios Draco… se supone que la enamorarías sin que te afectara, y ahora la estás viendo realmente como una amiga… yo debería detener la apuesta…No, un Malfoy jamás se retracta, jamás-se dijo sentándose en su cama con las manos en su cabello y despeinándose. Se tumbó en la cama mientras sus ojos se cerraban-Maldito Nott y las rubias-fue lo último que dijo Draco antes de quedarse completamente dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.- Día seis

El cielo comenzaba a radiar una luz blanquizca, las nueves comenzaban a romperse para dar paso al sol, un sol que aún, por lo temprano, no calentaba el rostro de una chica, que se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que daban al jardín de los Malfoy's. Podría decirse que Pansy disfrutaba el amanecer que estaba viendo, pero la verdad era que la chica miraba hacia un pequeño camino que conducía a unas flores que ella conocía muy bien.

-Buen día, Srta. Parkinson-escucho una voz detrás de ella, era algo tosca y sembraba un pequeño nerviosismo en ella.

-Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy-le contesto Pansy levantándose rápidamente.

-¿Qué hace a estas horas?-le pregunto Lucius mirando su reloj, que marcaba las 8:42 de la mañana.

-Desperté un poco temprano el día de hoy ¿Va alguna parte?-le pregunto Pansy al ver unas maletas de ropa detrás de el.

-Me iré por negocios, pero estaré para el baile de Narcissa… no queremos que ella se vuelva loca ese día, porque no entra a casa, está muy ligera para estar afuera con este frio-le sugirió Lucius

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué no desayunara con nosotros hoy?-le pregunto Pansy entrando a la casa

-Me temo que no-le contesto mientras caminaba al vestíbulo

-Es una lástima, se le extrañara en la casa, pero que tenga un excelente viaje-le contesto Pansy sonriendo, Lucius la miro y por primera vez, Pansy pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa sincera y no forzada.

-Gracias… me marcho ya, tenga un excelente día-le dijo volviendo a su expresión de siempre y desapareciendo del vestíbulo.

-¡Pansy! ¿Ya se fue?-pregunto una Narcissa desde las escaleras, Pansy tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarla en la planta superior.

-Sí, de hecho no tiene mucho ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Pansy

-No para nada, solo quería recordarle que no olvidara la fiesta-le contesto sonriendo y caminando de nuevo, pero se tuvo que regresar-Oh por cierto, hoy no podre desayunar con ustedes, dígale a Draco que me disculpe y usted también-le dijo Narcissa, Pansy asintió sin decir o preguntar más.

Oo

Pansy se miró una vez más en el espejo, eran las 9:30 apenas, aun se le hacía difícil reconocer su propio reflejo, se había puesto unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla negros, con una blusa blanca, encima de eso traía una camisa de tipo mezclilla larga, que le quedaba un poco larga y por ultimo unas botas negras, se recogió el cabello en una coleta floja, tomo una chaqueta negra y salió del cuarto, al momento que cerró la puerta, Draco había salido también de su cuarto, con su típica vestimenta de siempre.

-Draco… eso es demasiado incomodo-le dijo Pansy haciendo una mueca

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú te vez muy bien Pansy-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa seductora

-Gracias, pero con eso que tu traes no podrás hacer muchas cosas… ven te ayudare-le dijo Pansy caminando hacia él y abriendo la puerta del cuarto del rubio.

-No puedes entrar-le recrimino el rubio

-¿Por qué no? Hay vamos Draco, ya entre-le dijo sin prestarle atención, abrió su ropero y comenzó a ver lo que tenía ahí.-Te vistes como señor-le dijo Pansy riéndose

-Si venias a criticar mi ropa…¿Qué haces?-le pregunto cuando empezó a lanzar la ropa al suelo.

-Busco algo cómodo-le contesto sin mirarlo, Draco la vio con una mueca destrozar su cuarto, pero esa desapareció mientras la veía con una mirada diferente.-Bien si, esto estará bien-le dijo poniendo la ropa sobre la cama.

-No me pondré eso-le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Si no lo haces, no habrá día divertido con tu amiga-le dijo Pansy, cruzando los brazos con molestia, y un dolor al pronunciar la palabra amiga.

-De acuerdo… nomas porque tú lo pides-le dijo sonriéndole-Sal, para que pueda cambiarme-le dijo viéndola, Pansy dio un saltito y salió de su habitación corriendo.

Draco se miraba en el espejo y se burlaba de sí mismo, había vestido siempre la misma ropa, que ahora ponerse lo que Pansy le había escogido le hacía sentirse… más irresistible. Le había escogido unos pantalones vaqueros, no tan ajustados, un suéter de color verde oscuro tejido, con forma de rombos, y uno tenis de color azul. Escucho que tocaba la puerta y le preguntaba que si ya estaba listo.

-Ya salgo-le contesto antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, Pansy se lo quedo mirando sorprendida.

-Vaya Draco te vez realmente apuesto-le dijo Pansy sonriéndole

-Me siento raro con esta ropa-le dijo Draco frunciendo la boca

-Draco somos jóvenes, hay que vivir la vida-le dijo tomándolo de la muñeca y sacándolo de cuarto para caminar por el pasillo -Y para eso hay que empezar hacerlo vistiéndonos conforme a nuestra edad y tu parecías un ejecutivo con esa ropa-le dijo Pansy riéndose mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Mejor no sigas, que si no fuera por mi madre no te verías tan sexy-le dijo Draco ya que estaban en el vestíbulo, se iba a dirigir al comedor pero Pansy lo detuvo.-¿Qué?-le pregunto.

-No desayunaremos hoy aquí-le dijo Pansy

-¿Entonces en dónde?-le pregunto confundido Draco

Oo

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?-le pregunto Draco mirando a la gente muggle que caminaba por los callejones.

-¿Alguna vez ha comido algo que no sea preparado con magia o de elfos?-le pregunto Pansy, mirando la calle para a travesarla.

-Por supuesto que no-le dijo horrorizado mientras la seguía

-Pues este lugar de aquí… era el preferido de mi madre, y déjame decirte que es el mejor que existe aquí entre los muggles-le dijo Pansy mirando un grande local de desayunos americanos.

-¿Ihop? ¿Enserio?-pregunto Draco

-Sí, ven te encantara, si no te gusta tu escoges en donde comeremos-le dijo Pansy para convencerlo, Draco la miro aún más atemorizado.

-Mejor acepto, porque si no, no quiero saber que nos espera en la comida o cena-le dijo como si fuera algo demasiado horrible para él.

-No seas exagerado-le dijo Pansy tomando su brazo para entrar al lugar, una vez asignados en una mesa, Draco miraba el menú con algo de confusión.

-¿Quién hace caritas en los panques?-dijo Draco burlón, Pansy le quito el menú con molestia.

-Bien… como no sabes que pedir lo hare por ti y no…-le dijo levantando un dedo en señal de silencio y advertencia-No puedes decir nada-le dijo Pansy

-Bien, como sea… pero quiero un café-le dijo Draco cruzando los brazos y con una molestia bromista en su voz.

-Perfecto-dijo Pansy cuando levanto la mano para hablarle al mesero, una vez que el llego le pidió unos dos omelettes, Big steak y Bacon y los hot cake los cambio de arándano y otros de con fresas, y dos cafés americanos.

-¿No crees que es…-Pansy lo miro en señal de que recordara que no podía criticar lo que ella pidiera – De acuerdo-dijo alzando las manos.- ¿Cómo conoció tu mama este lugar?-ella solo sonrió

-La abuela siempre la traía aquí cuando era niña, decía que era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, porque podía saborear todo tipo de sabores a la vez… de lo dulce a lo salado, de lo caliente a lo frio, tenía una manera extraña de expresarse de las cosas…- le dijo recargándose sobre la mesa y poniendo su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-Demasiado extraño, es verdad-le dijo Draco escuchando con mucha atención.

-Sí, es porque no lo has probado, una vez que lo hagas, entenderás-le dijo Pansy

Oo

-¡Ese lugar era fantástico Pansy! La comida estaba deliciosa-decía un Draco que caminaba alado de Pansy que lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y se movía de un lado a otro

-Te lo dije, pero ya Draco… creo que le pusiste mucha azúcar al café-le dijo Pansy burlona y mirando a la gente que pasaba para ver si no los miraban.

-Pansy… el café, los pancakes, la miel…toda tenia azúcar…-le decía Draco pero tuvo que callar por qué sintió un tirón del suéter.

-Era un decir…tonto, no te das cuenta como nos están mirando-le dijo Pansy entre dientes y demasiado cerca de su cara con la de él.

-Al diablo-le dijo Draco y sin pedirle permiso la cargo sobre su hombro, la chica sintió un pequeño apretón en su estómago, y Draco comenzó a caminar.

-Draco, me vas a sacar todo la comida. ¡Bájame!-le grito Pansy riéndose

-No… mejor dime que haremos ahora-le dijo dando un saltito.

-Auch… iremos… ¿Me bajaras si te digo?-le pregunto Pansy antes de contestarle

-Mmm… solo si me gusta la idea-le contesto, era la primera vez que a Draco no le importaba como lo estuviera mirando la gente que pasaba.

-Eso es injusto… Draco en verdad, si no me bajas vomitare mi comida-le dijo Pansy tratando de convencerlo, la verdad es que la opresión que sentía no era cómoda.

-Bien, prometo bajarte-le dijo sonriendo

-Creo que una vez escuche decir que nunca habías ido a un zoológico-le contesto Pansy esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-¿Te refieres al zoológico muggle o mágico?-le pregunto

-Eso no lo sé… di tu cual quieres… es tu día ¿recuerdas?-En eso Draco la volvió a colocar en el suelo.

-Entonces se ha dicho-le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa enorme

Oo

-Pensé que sería el mágico-dijo Pansy una vez que estaban en la entrada del zoológico del mundo muggle.

-Para ser sinceros el zoológico mágico no tiene chiste Pansy, usan la mágica para que hagan cosas extraordinarias es verdad, pero aquí es verlos en su forma natural, reaccionan a como ellos piensan, creo que es mejor-le dijo Draco, la volteo a ver por qué sintió su mirada sobre él, se sorprendió a ver su reacción de asombro y felicidad a la vez -¿Qué?-le pregunto el, no entendía por qué lo veía de esa manera.

-Nada… es solo que me alegra que pienses de esa forma-le contesto Pansy-El mundo mágico es genial, pero a veces te sorprendes de lo que esta gente puede hacer, sin tener que usarla como nosotros, es más….-

-Realista-dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándose mutuamente.

En el momento en que ellos se habían quedado mirando con una sonrisa sobre sus rostros, no se fijaron en donde se habían detenido, un fuerte soplido salpico agua entre ellos los asusto que ambos dieron un grito y dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás, para después soltar una fuerte risa.

-¡Eso realmente me asusto!-exclamo Pansy cuando vio al Elefante que los había asustado

-Debiste ver visto tu cara-le dijo Draco quien se reía a más no poder

-Tú no te quedas atrás-le contesto Pansy riéndose también he imitando la reacción de Draco.

-¿Quieren darles de comer?-se acercó un hombre mayor a ellos enseñándoles unos cacahuates.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-le pregunto Draco sorprendido

-Claro, los elefantes son muy amigables, siempre y cuando no sean asustados o intimidados, por así decirle… anda pequeña, dale de comer-le dijo a Pansy dándole unos pocos, la pelinegra los acepto y se acercó de poco en poco, el elefante se acercó a donde ella y alargo su trompa hacia su cara, como si la estuviera besando, aspiro su cabello que este se alzó un poco, cuando la alejo hizo un ruido demasiado fuerte, que Pansy y Draco tuvieron que cerrar los ojos.

-Creo que le gustas Pansy-le dijo Draco a un lado de ella, mientras acariciaba la trompa del elefante.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Pansy, quien miro al hombre que aún estaba con ellos.

-Tu amigo tiene razón… anda, dale los cacahuates-le dijo, Pansy obedeció y se los dio, este dio otro fuerte soplido. Después de eso ambos siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a otro espacio, donde estaban unos grandes rinocerontes.

-Yo escuche que son de mal augurio si los vez a los ojos-le dijo Draco que los miraba comer.

-No creo que eso sea cierto… ¿Por qué tendría que serlo?-le pregunto Pansy que se recargo sobre la rendijas.

-No lo sé, pero por si acaso mejor veamos a otro animal-le contesto Draco quien cuando se iba a parar tuvo contacto visual con el animal.-¡Pansy me vio!-le exclamo Draco alarmado

-Draco tranquilo… eso no es verdad-le dijo Pansy riéndose-¿Qué tal si lo miro? ¿Te tranquilizarías?-le pregunto Pansy sonriendo.

-Si estas segura que no es verdad, hazlo-la reto Draco, Pansy rodo los ojos y su vista se posó en el animal, pero este nunca la miro.

-No voltea-le dijo Pansy decepcionada

-Míralo con más intensidad-le sugirió Draco

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto Pansy

-Fácil, así…-le dijo Draco mirándola atentamente

-¡Que no parpadee! ¿Qué tal si jamás voltea?-le dijo Pansy mirando hacia el frente- JA! Ya me vio-grito Pansy a la vez que daba un brinco de felicidad y señalaba el animal.

-¿Ya?-pregunto Draco girándose, pero al parecer lo que Pansy había logrado era haber alterado al animal, que ahora los veía a los atentamente.

-Nos está mirando algo extraño-le comento Pansy que se acercó un poco más a Draco.

-Sí, tú crees que… ¡Corre!-le grito Draco tomándola de la mano para correr, cuando vio al rinoceronte correr hacia ellos.

-Okey, creo que es mejor no verlos con intensidad-le dijo Pansy riéndose y tratando de tomar aire

-Jure que rompería la cerca y vendría detrás de nosotros-le contesto Draco a su vez riéndose con ella.

Después de haber visto al elefante y el rinoceronte, fueron a ver a los hipopótamos, pero estos no habían salido del agua para nada, tuvieron ciertos roses con varios animales, un chango se había parado en la cabeza de Draco y le jalaba el cabello, Pansy no había podido aguantar la risa y todo los que pasaron por aquel lugar, miraban a Draco con cierta gracia, unas que otras lo miraban guiñándole el ojo, para cuándo fue la 8va chava, Pansy se molestó y tomo la mano de Draco sin darse cuenta, este la miro al sentir su mano sobre la de él.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Draco

-Para nada-respondió, soltó su mano y tomo al chango en sus brazos para colocarlo en un árbol cercano, volvió a tomar su mano para guiarlo a otra parte.

Oo

Habían visto un sin fin de animales, de los más bellos y tiernos a los más feroces y terroríficos, se reían todo el tiempo, cuando los animales pequeños les sacaban uno que otro sustos, se reían mutuamente del otro, se imitaban y de vez en cuando se molestaban, pero nada paso a mayores, de hecho se la estaban pasando muy bien, decidieron ir a comer cuando les dio las 3 de la tarde.

-Este es mi restaurante favorito-le dijo Draco cuando llegaron

-¿Ah sí?-le pregunto Pansy cuando entraron al lugar

-Claro… vine esta mañana-le dijo Draco riéndose

-¿Me pregunto quién te lo recomendó?-le contesto abriendo la boca en forma de sorpresa, mientras se sentaban.

-Una persona muy especial para mí-le contesto Draco serio y mirándola a la cara, Pansy tomo el menú en sus manos, antes de que Draco pudiera notar el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Debe ser una persona sumamente bella-le contesto Pansy sonriendo, cubriéndose con el menú, para que el rubio no la viera.

-No sabes cuánto-le dijo Draco bajando el menú para visualizarla, pero ella ya no pudo contestar porque, para suerte de ella que ya no sabía que contestar, el mesero había llegado, a pedir las ordenes, que para cuando se fue el mesero, habían olvidado la conversación anterior.

-¿Y qué haremos después?-le pregunto Draco

-Estaba pensando…

-Espera… ¿Tú piensas?-exclamo Draco con sorpresa

-Tonto…-le dijo aventándole un pedazo de papel- no ya enserio, estaba pensando en la feria, ¿Te gustan las ferias no?-le pregunto Pansy, el rubio se quedó un momento pensativo.

-Creo que nunca eh ido alguna-le contesto Draco

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Pansy sorprendida- Stefan y yo siempre…-

-¿Stefan? ¿Quién es Stefan?-pregunto Draco incrédulo.

-Mi hermano pequeño, si Draco tengo un hermano-le dijo Pansy antes de que el rubio preguntara

-No sabía que tuvieras uno-le contesto Draco.

-Él va a Durmstrang, padre quiso que fuera una persona con más… carácter por así decirlo-dijo Pansy rodando los ojos.

-¿Él es hijo de tu…- Draco no sabía si preguntar o no, pero Pansy se le adelanto.

-No, es de su nueva esposa… toda una fichita si me preguntas, todo el día ebria, la detesto es una mujer que no soporto…-le dijo Pansy con cara de disgusto- Pero Stefan es otra cosa, nada parecido a ella, creo que es lo único que agradezco en esta vida-termino de decir Pansy

-¿Lo único? Y yo que ¿Entonces?-pregunto Draco ofendido

-¿Qué?-pregunto Pansy sin haber entendido

-Nada, solo bromeo contigo-le dijo Draco riéndose

-Tú y tus bromas-le contesto Pansy negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo a la vez

-Como sea, perdimos el punto de la conversación… ¿La feria?-le dijo Draco recordándole de lo que estaban hablando.

-Ah sí claro, te va a gustar-le dijo Pansy muy segura.

Oo

Para las 6 de la tarde Pansy y Draco apenas habían llegado a la feria de la ciudad, habían caminado bastante según Pansy, para tener más espacio, para cuando llegaran a la feria tener donde meter más comida, Draco le hacía bromas a Pansy sobre que se pondría gorda si seguía comiendo de esa manera, y ella simplemente le respondía dándole codazos, no se habían dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuvieron pasando juntos desde el inicio, de lo unidos que se habían vuelto.

-Llegamos-dijo Pansy emocionada una vez que Draco pagaba los boletos

-¿Por qué te emocionas tanto?-le pregunto Draco

-Ya lo veras… hay un montón de juegos, y la sensación de estos es estupenda-le comento Pansy mientras caminaban y veían a un montón de gente caminar con helados, algodón de dulces, manzanas y papas giratorias.

-Piensas comer todo eso ¡Te volverás una ballena!-Exclamo Draco al ver a la gente con su comida.

-Por supuesto que no Draco… el algodón de dulce no me gusta-le dijo Pansy codeándolo

-¿Qué juego será primero?-le pregunto mirando los juegos que estaban a su alrededor

-Ese de ahí-le dijo Pansy señalando un juego que parecía una T gigante.-La altura es inmensa-

-Ah esa altura puedes llegar en tu escoba, no tiene chiste-le contesto Draco viendo el juego

-Pero aquí la diferencia, es que tu no manejas la caída-le dijo Pansy guiñándole un ojo.

Para cuando están en la fila para subir al juego, Draco comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, miraba hacia abajo y en su mente empezaron a pasar ideas aterradoras.

-Ya no me quiero subir-dijo de pronto

-¿Qué?-exclamo Pansy sorprendida- No me dirás que te está dando miedo-le dijo mirándolo

-¿Qué tal si se cae eh?-le pregunto, la chica solo se encogió de hombros

-Morimos-le dijo como si nada-Enserio ¿El gran Draco Malfoy tiene miedo?-pregunto a un rubio más pálido de lo normal.

-Yo no tengo miedo-le reclamo

-Demuéstralo entonces-le dijo Pansy mirando al frente, viendo que era su turno para subirse.

-Ya te demostrare-le dijo pasando al frente para sentarse en donde se le indicaba, seguido de Pansy que tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Para cuando estaban sentados y les colocaron la protección, Draco comenzaba a sudar un poco y a respirar de manera rápida, miraba hacia abajo y enseguida subía la cabeza, una risita a su lado izquierdo lo hizo voltear, era una niña de 10 años aproximadamente, que lo veía risueña.

-Tienes miedo ¿Verdad?-le pregunto la pequeña

-Por supuesto que no-le contesto Draco volviendo a mirar al frente

-¿Entonces por qué sudas? Cuando uno suda es porque está nervioso o tiene miedo, yo me eh subido a este juego miles de veces… no tienes de que tener miedo-le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo no tengo miedo-le contesto entre dientes, algo frustrado.

-Decir que no tienes miedo, no hará que se vaya-le dijo soltando una risita molesta.

-Mira niña…- el juego comenzó a moverse que Draco se quedó callado y se tomó con fuerza de los barrotes.

-Miedoso… ¿Qué ira a decir tu novia de ti?-le pregunto haciendo enojar más a Draco

-No es mi novia, y porque no te….-

-¿Está todo bien?-le pregunto Pansy a su derecha, cuando escucho decir unas palabras

-Todo está bien, perfecto diría yo-le contesto rápidamente.

-Él tiene miedo-le contesto la niña desde su lado, moviendo los pies con rapidez.

-¡Que no tengo miedo!-grito Draco

-Tiene miedo-dijo la niña y Pansy al mismo tiempo riéndose, Draco ya no pudo contestar nada más, porque en ese momento el juego comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, logrando que Draco tomara la mano de Pansy, mientras daba un grito, haciendo que la pequeña de a ladro se burlara.

-Tranquilo Draco no pasa nada-le dijo Pansy, le iba a decir que se relajara, pero en eso el juego comenzó hacer su trabajo, y Draco apretó más la mano de Pansy y a la vez tomo la de la niña pequeña a su lado. Draco dio tantos gritos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado 5 minutos y el juego había terminado.

-Humm ¿Draco?-llamo Pansy, para cuando el rubio abrió los ojos y dejo los gritos, pudo notar que Pansy, la niña y el eran los únicos aun sentados.

-Ya se acabó tontito-le dijo la niña a un lado riéndose, Draco soltó las manos de ambas, aún estaba temblando para cuando toco el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Pansy algo preocupada

-Sí, solo… necesito algo dulce-respondió caminando de prisa para pedir una bebida-Esa niña, era una molestia-dijo con enojo

-Es solo una niña Draco…-le dijo Pansy tratando de no reírse

-Una niña más valiente que tu-Draco escucho una vocecita detrás de el

-¡Yo soy valiente!-exclamo Draco a la pequeña

-Entonces súbete a ese-le dijo la niña señalando la montaña rusa, Draco al verlo se sintió peor que se desmayó.

-Supongo que después de todo, la adrenalina no es para el-escucho una voz que no reconocía aun

-Debí escogerle un juego menos feo- Decía la niña llorando, la cual Draco la reconoció inmediato, era la vocecita molesta.

-No, no llores pequeña… solo se ah desmayado, no pasa nada-decía Pansy tratando de calmarla.

-La verdad es que si soy un cobarde-ambas escucharon la voz de Draco y lo voltearon a ver

-¡Estas vivo!-grito la niña abrazando al rubio, llorando.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy-dijo Draco mirando a Pansy, en llamado de ayuda.

-Abrázala-le dijo Pansy sin hacer ningún sonido, Draco rodo los ojos y con una mano le dio palmaditas a la niña en la cabeza.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, te perdono-le dijo Draco muy afueras.

-¡Gracias!-exclamo la pequeña dándole un besito en la mejilla pálida del rubio y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le pregunto Draco molesto levantándose del suelo.

-Lo siento…-le decía Pansy con la mano en la boca-Es que eso fue realmente gracioso-no pudo aguantar más la risa, Draco solo la miro por un momento con expresión molesta, pero al final se unió con ella.

-Merlín… soy un miedoso-exclamo Draco una vez que ambos se calmaron, pero una vez más, el comentario de Draco, los hizo reírse nuevamente.

-Jamás me había reído tanto en mi vida-le dijo Pansy entre risas, tocándose el estómago de dolor

-Bueno ya fue suficiente… hay que calmarnos-dijo Draco suspirando un poco, lo cual no funciono, porque Pansy volvía a reír con más intensidad, que juro que se tiraría al piso. Hacia estuvieron varios minutos hasta que ambos se calmaron.

-Bueno uf… ¿Te parece bien ese?-le dijo señalando la rueda de la fortuna

-No se ve tan mal-le contesto

-¿Seguro? No te dará otro ataque de pánico-le pregunto Pansy

-No comencemos Pansy, que ya me duele el estómago… vamos, el ultimo y nos vamos a otra parte-le dijo Draco decidido.

Para Draco no había sido mucho problema la rueda de la fortuna, se veía tranquilo, pero aun así sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Pansy.

-Draco ¿Alguna vez escuchaste a Clavin Harris?-le pregunto Pansy mientras la rueda se movía para colocar más personas.

-¿Es un grupo muggles no?-le pregunto Draco

-Si lo es, pero ¿Lo has escuchado? ¿Te gusta?-le cuestiono Pansy mientras miraba el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Supongo que sí, no lo recuerdo bien ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Draco mirándola

-Bueno, escuche que tendrá una presentación en un bar… creo y no sé, supongo que estaría bien ir a verlos ¿No crees?-le dijo Pansy mientras sonreía, ambos aún tenían sus manos juntas.

-Por supuesto ¿Y que más cosas planeas hoy?-le pregunto Draco

-Solo esa y ya, en fin cuando salgamos del juego nos vamos-le dijo Pansy divertida.

-¿Y cuándo comienza?-preguntó Draco.

-De hecho tiene como un minuto que empezó Draco-le dijo Pansy riendo

-¿Qué? Enserio-dijo mirando el juego para ver que así era.

-¿No que no era tu novia?-escucho una vocecita arriba de él, ambos miraron hacia arriba y la niña pequeña los veía desde su lugar con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué?... nosotros no….-comenzó Pansy

-¿Entonces porque están de las manos?-pregunto desde su lugar la pequeña un poco dudosa, ambos se miraron las manos y las retiraron rápidamente.

-Era solo para que se calmara un poco-le contesto Pansy algo sonrojada.

-Niña molesta-gruño Draco por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada de regaño por parte de Pansy.

Oo

Draco literalmente tuvo que cargar a Pansy en sus hombros de nuevo, para sacarla de aquel lugar y huir de la pequeña niña, Pansy solo alcanzo a decirle adiós con la mano, para que no estuviera triste.

-Eso fue grosero Draco-le recrimino Pansy una vez que la bajo

-Es muy estresante-le dijo Draco caminando

-Es solo una niña… además, yo creo que le gustaste-le dijo Pansy riéndose

-Yo les gusto a todos-dijo Draco con arrogancia

-Claro-le contesto Pansy riéndose

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a la entrada del "bar", la cual la verdad parecía más un club muy prestigiado.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Draco antes de entrar

-Por supuesto-le contesto Pansy

-No dijiste nada, desde que salimos de la feria-le expuso Draco

-Estoy perfectamente bien Draco, ven ya déjate de cosas y entremos-le dijo Pansy tomando su mano y entrando al lugar. La música estaba tan fuerte y había bastante gente, que tuvieron que esquivar, para llegar a la barra del lugar.

-¡Pansy… no nos venderán nada!-le decía Draco en su oído, debido a la música.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Quítate el suéter Draco!-le dijo Pansy, el chico se vio primero para ver si se había puesto una camisa interior antes de hacerlo, una vez que vio que así era, se deshizo del suéter, dejándolo en una camisa en V negra. Para cuando visualizo a Pansy la pudo ver sin la chaqueta negra y la camisa de mezclilla que llevaba, dejándola solo en una blusa de tirantes algo escotada y ajustada a sus curvas de color blanco. Instintivamente trago saliva cuando la chica se quitó la coleta, para dejar caer su cabello.

-¡¿Qué tal?!-le pregunto Pansy, al ver que Draco no le contestaba, rodo los ojos y se giró a la barra, llamando la atención del joven que se encontraba detrás de ella, este le dio una mirada seductora, y la chica le ordeno dos cervezas, el cual se las entrego con gusto y diciéndole que eran invitación de la casa, ella solo sonrió con amabilidad y se giró a Draco para entregarle la suya.

-¡Pansy esto es demasiado ruidoso!-le decía Draco, el cual se sentía algo incomodo

-¡Solo relájate!-le dijo Pansy, mientras caminaba a donde estaba la multitud bailando.

-¡¿Y que si queremos otra?!-le pregunto Draco señalando la cerveza

-¡Olvidas lo que somos!-le dijo Pansy, tomándose de una sola vuelta la cerveza, miro a su alrededor, viendo que nadie la mirara y saco la varita, para rellenarla. Draco la miraba divertido.

-¡Sinceramente, no hay nadie que no pudiera divertirse contigo!-le contesto Draco

-¡Vamos!-le dijo Pansy tomando su mano para que se adentraran más.

-¡Pansy no sé cómo hacer esto!-le dijo Draco

-¡Solo relájate! ¡Déjate llevar por la música! ¡Recuerdas!-le dijo Pansy recordándole sus clases de baile.

Draco llevaba su 4 cerveza, y aun no se movía lo suficiente, miro a Pansy saltar, mover la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se viera realmente bien. Para cuando Pansy miro a Draco, unos pasos atrás de él, se acercó y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo a donde ella, moviendo sus manos junto con las de ella.

-¡Vamos Draco!-le dijo Pansy soltándolo y moviendo las manos de mil formas, mientras saltaba, para cuando Draco comenzó a relajarse un poco, sintió un leve empujón, haciendo que se acercara más a Pansy, ambos ya habían tomado lo suficiente para estar alegres y Draco ya había comenzado a bailar, rodeando la cintura de la chica con delicadeza. Estuvieron bailando y tomando, que habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

-¡Draco!-le dijo Pansy sonriendo y señalando su reloj, para cuando Draco vio la hora, abrió los ojos con intensidad, tomo la mano de Pansy y una vez que la luz oscureció el lugar desaparecieron.

Oo

-¡Las cuatro de la mañana! ¡Y tomados!-gritaba Narcissa con mucha euforia.

-Lo siento madre-le dijo Draco sin poder evitar reírse, Draco se había teles transportado a la habitación de Pansy y para suerte de ellos, la mama de Draco ya se encontraba en ella.

-¡Cual lo siento madre! ¡Estaba preocupada por ustedes! ¡Pero mañana tendrán un castigo!-le grito Narcisa a ambos, Pansy solo tenía la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza y la risa que se contenía.

-Fue culpa mía, no me fije en la hora-decía Pansy para tratar de que la madre de Draco, no se enojara tanto con él, y aguantando la risa muy bien.

-No importa de quien fue la culpa… mañana seguiremos hablando de esto, por ahora recupérense un poco y váyanse a la cama-les dijo Narcissa molesta, para después salir de la habitación de Pansy. El rubio le hizo una seña de guardar silencio, saco su varita y silencio el cuarto, para que ambos pudieran sacar la carcajada que estaban conteniendo.

-Nos hemos metido en problemas-decía Pansy entre risas

-Fue tu culpa-le dijo Draco dándole un almohadazo en la cara.

-¡Hey!-le grito Pansy, tomando una y devolviéndole el golpe, Draco se lo volvió a regresar.

-Te lo merecías, por meterme en problemas Parkinson-le contesto Draco

-¿Sabes en que más soy muy buena?-le pregunto Pansy aun con la almohada en las manos

-¿En qué?- le cuestiono Draco

-En… ¡LA GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!- le grito Pansy, y ambos se prepararon para golpearse mutuamente con ellas, Draco era más rápido, así que fue el primero en dejar sin plumas a la almohada, y una vez que Pansy logro lo mismo, Draco y Pansy se dejaron caer en la cama de la con la respiración agitada.

-Tu madre nos va a matar cuando vea este cuarto-le dijo Pansy a un lado de el

-Mañana lo arreglamos-le contesto el rubio quitándose los zapatos

-¿Crees que este muy molesta?-le pregunto Pansy poniéndose de lado y recargando su cabeza sobre su mano.

-No… ya se le pasara-le dijo Draco mirándola, se acomodó un poco mejor, en la cama-Ven acá-le dijo pasando un brazo, alrededor de Pansy, para que esta se recargara en su pecho.-Hoy fue el mejor…día de mi….vida-le dijo Draco bostezando y acariciando el cabello de la pelinegra.

-Me alegro que te divirtieras-le dijo Pansy, al no escuchar respuesta, levanto la cabeza para ver que se había quedado profundamente dormido.-Buenas noches Draco-le dijo y se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, al rubio que dormía profundamente, para después volver a poner su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico. Draco que dormía como un bebe, sonrió al sentir el cálido beso de la pelinegra, que para ser sinceros no lo recordaría.


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Hola amigos ¿Cómo están? Espero y estén súper bien, siento haberme tardado en publicar, pero tuve problemas con mi laptop. Se le descompuso la pantalla, y pues así ni como escribir, jajaja en fin… ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo y para los que siguen leyendo les doy las gracias por continuar mi historia, también agradezco por los comentarios, de todos ustedes, porque así sé que continúan leyendo y que les gusta.

Ahora a contestar comentarios:

**Melissa:** Hola, un gusto saber que te gusta esta historia, aunque no has hecho ningún comentario, pero ya vi en mi otra historia el comentario, déjame decirte que si la pienso actualizar, de eso no tengas dudas… de hecho acabando esta y la otra, mi trabajo es terminar las que deje inconclusas. No te preocupes por eso y espero leer un comentario tuyo sobre esta historia, para saber qué opinas Gracias por tus palabras, aunque yo creo que todavía me falta un poco, pero aun así te agradezco mucho. Saludos

**Invitados**: No creo que sea exagerado, soy estilista y se el cambio que puede hacer tener el cabello largo, después de a haberlo tenido corto, pero recuerden que pues es un proceso en la vida real, crece de poco en poco, ahora imagínense que de la nada regresaras con el cabello largo sin tener que ver el proceso de los años en que te va creciendo, yo creo que pues sería algo así como cuando lo tienes súper largo y de la nada te lo cortas, es un cambio radical. Así que si es naturalmente bella, yo creo que más bien que una persona no es naturalmente bella, cuando se cambia aspectos físicos de su cara, como la nariz, pómulos y esas cosas. Bueno al menos así lo veo yo jajaja xD. Por último, ¿mencione que bailara ballet? En fin era todo, porque si contesto lo demás me delato sola jajá… Saludos y gracias por leer. Enjoy

**Neko: **Me alegra que te gustar la historia, y déjame decirte que me diste unas ideas en tu primer comentario. Espero y las notes en los próximos capítulos :) y si Astoria aparecerá, más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Saludos y disfruta del capítulo. Gracias.

Capítulo 8.- Día siete

Al abrir los ojos, se sentó en la cama bostezando para darse cuenta que el cuarto ya se encontraba impecable, no había ningún rastro de plumas en el suelo ni de Draco, miro el reloj de mesa que marcaba las 9, se sobresaltó de manera que rápidamente se levantó de la cama para meterse al baño a ducharse, pronto estaría el desayuno y lo último que quería era hacer enojar más a la madre de Draco. Al momento en que se duchaba, pensaba en que casi nunca salía por que quisiera, más bien porque Daphne y las demás la obligaban, y ahora que lo hacía por voluntad propia y porque quería, había metido la pata, muy al fondo.

-Ah de pensar que soy una fiestera, que se emborracha todos los días-decía Pansy mientras se cambian de ropa, a sí misma. Una vez que estuvo lista, dudaba en salir del cuarto. Pudo escuchar la puerta detrás de ella abrirse para ver que Draco.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Draco cuando entro y cerró la puerta detrás de el

-La cabeza me está matando y sinceramente me da miedo bajar a desayunar ¿La has visto? ¿Está muy enojada?-le contesto Pansy sumamente nerviosa y jugando con su mano.

-No, cuando me levante mande a los elfos arreglar el cuarto y me fui arreglar… ten- le dijo Draco ofreciéndole una poción rosada.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunto tomándola en sus manos, para mirarla con asco

-Es para la cruda que tienes-le dijo Draco riéndose

-Cállate-le contesto Pansy fulminándolo con la mirada y tomándose la poción

-Lamentablemente Pansy, no podemos escondernos en nuestras habitaciones todo el día, así que tenemos que bajar-le dijo Draco abriendo la puerta para que la chica saliera por ella.

-Ah de pensar que soy una pésima persona o una mala influencia para ti-le dijo Pansy cuando caminaban por el pasillo.

-Pansy, eh llegado más tarde de lo que llegamos ayer, además te recuerdo que soy un hombre, y tengo más libertades, créeme cuando te digo que estaba más preocupada por ti, que por mí-le contesto Draco bajando las escaleras.

-Pero ayer dijiste que fue mi culpa y que te metí en problemas-le recordó Pansy

-Bromeaba contigo Pansy-le contesto Draco

-Tú y tus bromas-le dijo con molestia

Oo

-Siéntense-les ordeno Narcissa una vez que habían llegado al comedor, ambos obedecieron sin decir ni una sola palabra-¿No piensan decir nada?-les pregunto Narcissa mirándolos atentamente.

-Creo que estas exagerando-le contesto Draco, haciendo que Pansy lo mirara incrédula.

-¿Exagerando?-Narcissa cerró los ojos con molestia, para después verlo con enojo- ¿Crees que llegar a las 4 de la mañana con una jovencita es exagerar? Tal vez si hubieras ido solo no estaría molesta, pero te fuiste con una joven, que no es mi hija ¿Qué tal si le pasaba algo? ¿Qué dirán sus padres?-le pregunto Narcissa mirándolo de mala gana.

-Usted tiene toda la razón… Draco no debió de haber dicho aquello…-dijo Pansy haciendo que Narcissa la volteara a ver.

-En efecto… pero tú también jovencita debiste tener más sentido de responsabilidad con la hora y… la bebida-dijo esto de forma extraña

-Y créame cuando le digo que la entiendo, no acostumbro a tomar y creo que con más razón debí moderarme en eso…en verdad lo lamento-le dijo Pansy algo abrumada y avergonzada.

-Al menos admites tu error… no como Draco, pero aun así no pasare por alto este comportamiento de ustedes dos-les advirtió mientras se metía a la boca un pedazo de fruta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le pregunto Draco entrecerrando las cejas.

-Que tendrán un castigo, por supuesto-contesto después de pasarse la comida.

-¿Un castigo? ¿Lo dices enserio?-le reprocho Draco

-Si Draco, lo digo enserio-le dijo su madre fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Draco…- susurro Pansy al rubio, para darle a entender que guardara silencio.

-No le diré nada a tu padre… por razones mías-dijo al ver la mirada de Draco de interrogación-Pero ustedes hoy pasaran todo el día conmigo y harán lo que yo les ordene-les dijo tomando un sorbo a su café.

-¿Con que nos torturaras primero?-le pregunto Draco con sarcasmo.

-Con lo que más odias hijo…-le contesto Narcissa con una sonrisa.

Oo

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina lavando los trastes del desayuno, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Draco tenía una cara de asco mientras lavaba los platos, y Pansy esperaba a que se los diera para secarlos y guardarlos en su lugar. El rubio maldecía por lo bajo, su madre sabia cuanto odiaba eso su hijo, y por eso mismo había hecho un desayuno muy variado y Draco en ese instante quería ahorcarla.

-¿Lavar trastes? De verdad-le pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si-le contesto Draco entre dientes-Lo detesto-le dijo una vez que le daba el ultimo sartén.

-No creo que sea tan malo-le dijo Pansy secándolo y guardando el sartén.

-¿Quieres intentarlo para que veas?-le pregunto Draco mirándola fijamente. Pansy abrió la boca para contestar, pero la voz de Narcissa detrás de ellos, se lo impidió.

-¿Ya terminaron?-pregunto Narcissa

-Si madre-contesto Draco con molestia

-Bien, vengan conmigo a la sala-les ordeno.

Una vez ahí, obligo a Draco hacer la segunda cosa que odiaba, masajearle los pies, a Pansy le ordeno limpiar la chimenea, que al final termino hecha un desastre, tenía cenizas por todas partes, que la madre de Draco el mando a limpiarse.

-Cuando regreses querida, venos en el comedor para comer-le dijo Narcissa con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su masaje de pies.

-Asco-decía Draco mirando a Pansy con cara de mátame ya, esta se burló en silencio, mientras se iba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Para cuando Pansy bajo al comedor, eran las 2 de la tarde, nadie hablo ni dijo una sola palabra durante la comida, al terminar, Draco sabía lo que le esperaba, volver a lavar los trastes. Una vez que hubieron terminado, les ordeno regar las plantas y acomodar alfabéticamente unos libros de la biblioteca, para cuando habían acabado, el reloj marcaba las 4 y su madre los llamo al vestíbulo.

-¿Ahora qué?-le pregunto Draco con molestia una vez que llegaron, Pansy solo le dio un codazo.

-Iremos al té con los Greengrass-le contesto sin más, tomando las manos de ambos para desaparecer, ninguna de las dos pudo notar el rostro pálido de Draco.

Oo

-Narcissa querida… Oh has venido con Draco y Pansy-dijo alegremente Caroline Greengrass

-Espero y no te moleste-le dijo Narcissa

-Por supuesto que no… ¡effy!-grito al final, para que el elfo apareciera a su lado-Decirle a mis hijas que bajen, tienen visitas-le ordeno al elfo, con una sonrisa extraña

-Como usted ordene mi Señora-le contesto la elfa antes de volver a desaparecer

-Vamos, vamos al jardín-Les dijo, empujando a Draco y a Pansy en dirección al jardín.

-¿Hablaste con John?-le pregunto Narcissa pisando el césped que dirigía a la mesa de Jardín.

-Claro, él y su asistente irán a la fiesta, mi esposo los ha convencido, le hará bien a Lucius conocerlo-le contesto Caroline

-¿Quién es John?-pregunto Draco, el cual se veía algo nervioso.

-No es asunto tuyo-le contesto Narcissa sentándose en la silla

-¡Pansy!- grito desde atrás una rubia que corría hacia la chica-No te reconocía con ese cabello ¡Se te ve estupendo-le dijo Daphne al llegar a ella y abrazándola, Draco instintivamente miro detrás de las chicas para ver si venia alguien más.

-Gracias-le contesto Pansy abrazándola también

-Draco, buenos días-le dijo Daphne con molestia disimulada-Sra. Malfoy, encantada de verla de nuevo, ¿Le importa si me llevo a Pansy a mi recamara madre?-le pregunto Daphne con prisa.

-Por supuesto que no hija ¿Pero qué hay de Draco?-pregunto rápidamente

-El estará bien aquí, compromiso-le contesto la rubia llevándose a Pansy lo más rápido posible. Draco solo se dejó caer con aburrimiento en la silla.

Oo

Una vez que estaban en la recamara de la rubia, Pansy se sentó en la cama de su amiga, mientras que esperaba que Daphne le digiera algo.

-¿Cómo te la has pasado en casa de los Malfoy?-le pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella en la cama, cruzando las piernas sobre la cama.

-Muy bien la verdad, me han tratado excelente-le contesto Pansy con una sonrisa

-¿Y?-le dijo Daphne esperando a que le platicara algo interesante.

-¿Y qué?-le pregunto Pansy desviando la mirada

-Vamos Pansy, has pasado 3 días y media en la casa de los Malfoy, con Draco ¿Acaso no hay algo que quieras contarle a tu mejor amiga?-le dijo Daphne muy interesada.

-¿Quién dice que eres mi mejor amiga?-le pregunto Pansy burlona

-Hey! No te pases, estas en mi casa y al menos que no quieras que te de poción de la verdad, ya dime lo que sea que me estas ocultando-le dijo esperando que no hubiera nada cierto en lo que decía.

-Bueno…-Daphne al escuchar aquello se mordió el labio inferior, esperando lo peor-La verdad Daphne es que me la eh pasado increíble con Draco-Pansy se soltó diciéndole todas las cosas que habían hecho desde que había llegado, omitiendo lo que estaba sintiendo por el rubio. Lo cual Daphne no necesitaba que se lo mencionara, ya se había dado cuenta por sí misma.

-¡Rayos Pansy! Eso suena increíble-le dijo Daphne- ¿Y Ronald? ¿Qué ha pasado con él?-le pregunto Daphne tratando se ver si Pansy se abría.

-Hay algo que debo decirte… Creo que me estoy enamorando de Draco-le dijo Pansy mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-¿Crees o lo estás?-le pregunto parándose de la cama, fingiendo asombro

-No se…-

-Pansy la respuesta es sencilla… es un sí o un no, no puede haber un creo, supongo… ¿Sí o no estas enamorada de él?-le pregunto Daphne con molestia

-¡Yo… está bien de acuerdo, si me estoy enamorando de él!-grito Pansy, en ese momento la rubia se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y una repentinas ganas de matar a Theo se apoderaron de ella.-¿Tú crees que el…-

- Pansy a él le gusta mi hermana-le dijo con rapidez, tenía que ver la manera de que Pansy olvidara aquello que estaba sintiendo

-Claro que no, yo le pregunte-dijo Pansy con molestia

-Pansy es Draco Malfoy, jamás te va a decir la verdad y créeme cuando te digo que yo sé que le gusta mi hermana, me ha pedido permiso para salir con ella y se lo niego siempre, pero no creo que funcione más-le dijo Daphne mintiendo en lo último.

-Pero él se ha comportado conmigo de una manera que hace que piense que tiene sentimientos por mí, me ha dado cosas…- pregunto Pansy, Daphne dio un suspiro antes de contestar aquello.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Una flor?- Daphne le hizo señal de levantarse para caminar un rato por la casa, mientras decía con burla aquello-Lo hace con todas, a excepción de Astoria, por que en verdad la quiere-le dijo Daphne, esperando causar algún efecto en Pansy, lo cual consiguió al decir aquello de la flor, ya que había sido la primer cosa que le había dado Draco cuando llego a su casa.

Oo

Draco estaba sumamente aburrido de la plática de su madre con Caroline, no hacían más que hablar de sus esposos, del trabajo, de las amigas y sus problemas maritales, críticos a familias mestizas o traidoras a la sangre. Ya no sabía si se estaba quedando dormido o era simplemente el aburrimiento del momento, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que extrañaba la presencia de Pansy a su lado.

-Disculpen que las moleste ¿Le importaría si busco a las chicas o inspecciono el lugar?-pregunto Draco de repente, el cual nunca había estado en aquella casa.

-Adelante, puedes ir a la sala principal primero… es bellísima-le contesto Caroline, con una sonrisa y dándole indicaciones de por donde era.

-Gracias-contesto Draco antes de salir del lugar rápidamente, y entrando a donde la madre de Daphne le había indicado. Cuando entre a la sala principal, pudo visualizar una cabellera rubia mirando por la ventana, se acercó para cruzar unas cuantas palabras, pensando que era Daphne, pero estaba equivocado, la que tenía enfrente de él no era más ni menos que Astoria, lo cual se pudo dar cuenta, cuando la rubia se giró al sentir su presencia.

-Draco ¿Cierto?-le pregunto Astoria estirando su mano para saludarlo, Draco la tomo algo nervioso.

-Sí-fue lo único que pudo contestar

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón o algo parecido?-le pregunto con burla

-Para nada, es solo que pensé que eras Daphne-le contesto Draco separando su mano de la rubia.

-Menuda comparación, acaso no te has dado cuenta que soy más bella que ella-le dijo con cierta arrogancia que Draco no esperaba.

-Estoy seguro que si te escucha te lanza un hechizo-le dijo Draco burlón

-Se le llama envida, pero dime Draco, ¿Acaso ya te dio permiso mi hermanita para invitarme a salir?-le pregunto Astoria acercándose al rubio y jugando con su saco.

-No aun no, pero no creo que tarde mucho-le contesto el rubio con arrogancia y algo nervioso, se sentía extraño, por su cabeza nunca pasó que la hermana de Daphne fuera tan atrevida.

-Tan seguro estas ¿No es así?-le dijo soltando una risita algo fastidiosa

-Un Malfoy siempre es seguro de sí mismo-le contesto un poco molesto.

-Se nota-la rubia se acercó un poco más a él- Espero y no te tardes demasiado-le dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de Draco, en ese momento el rubio no supo que hacer más que corresponder el beso, dejarse llevar por aquello.

Oo

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Daphne a Pansy, que desde la puerta podían ver todo, mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños con molestia ante tal escena, que no había podido llegar en mejor momento, pero que aun así le molestaba el hecho de ver a su hermana siendo tan fácil y con la persona que más detestaba.

-Tenías razón-contesto la voz de Pansy algo distante, girándose para no ver más aquello.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto a verle los ojos cristalinos-Ven, vámonos de aquí-le dijo Daphne llevándose a la pelinegra nuevamente a su cuarto.

-Soy tan estúpida-se dijo Pansy a sí misma, pero sin dejar caer ninguna lagrima, se sentí como una idiota que se había enamorado de alguien que solo la veía como amiga.-No puedo creer que haya malinterpretado todo, yo no soy así Daphne-le dijo con enojo en su voz

-Yo se amiga, pero a veces nos dejamos llevar-Daphne en eso se sentó en su mesa de escribir, saco un pergamino, la pelinegra la vio escribiendo unas palabras y luego llamar a su lechuza-A Ronald Weasley-le ordeno.

-¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunto Pansy sorprendida y mirando por la ventana, por donde se había marchado la lechuza.

-Mandarle una carta a Ronald, debes recordar lo que sentías por él, para olvidarte de Malfoy… ahora solo hay que esperar a ver que contesta-le dijo Daphne cruzando los brazos

-¿Qué le pusiste?-le pregunto Pansy dejando de mirar por fuera de la ventana para mirar a Daphne

-Que lo querías ver hoy en las Tres escobas, que pusiera hora-le dijo como si nada

-No creo que acepte Daphne… el vio algo que lo interpreto de mala manera-le contesto Pansy sentándose en la cama. Daphne le iba a contestar algo, acerca de que era una pesimista, pero el aleteo de una lechuza la interrumpió, tomo la carta entre sus manos rápidamente y la abrió.

-No que no-le dijo Daphne con una sonrisa triunfante, Pansy le quito la carta de las manos, pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a latirle, aunque no con la misma intensidad que antes.

_Pansy:_

_A mi también me gustaría hablar contigo y verte, Hermione te manda saludos._

_Te veo en media hora en las 3 escobas. _

_Ron._

-Tal vez tengas razón y ver a Ron me ayude a que vuelva a sentir por él lo que sentía desde un principio-le dijo Pansy sonriendo mientras leía la carta nuevamente. –Que haremos con la mama de Draco, recuerdas que te dije que nos castigó-le dijo Pansy preocupada por eso

-Yo me encargo de eso-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Oo

Daphne había convencido a la mama de Draco fácilmente y él no había puesto ninguna objeción, de hecho ni siquiera la había mirado, ya que después del beso con Astoria se sentía demasiado extraño para mirarla a la cara, ni siquiera lograba descifrar lo que le sucedía, lo cual Pansy agradecía eternamente, ya que no soportaba la idea de mirarlo y ver lo feliz que estaría, y ahora que se encontraba en las 3 escobas, observando entra la multitud para buscar alguna cabellera roja, se sentía nerviosa, estuvo varios segundos y no pudo visualizar ninguna, comenzaba a pensar que Ron jamás llegaría, se dijo a si misma que sería mejor regresar con Daphne, pero para cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, se dio de sopetón con nada menos que Ronald Weasley, su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal, ambos se tocaban la frente, por el golpe.

-Vaya forma de saludar Ronald-le dijo Pansy sin poder evitar reírse, contagiando a Ron de paso.

-Bueno, digamos que me gusta causar impacto-le contesto Ron entre risas

-Ya me di cuenta-le contesto Pansy calmando la risa un poco

-Oye… ¡tu cabello! Se te ve muy bien Pansy-la adulo Ron algo sonrojado

-Gracias- ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, haciendo el ambiente algo incomodo

-Este… vayamos a sentarnos-le sugirió Ron

-Si tienes razón, vayamos a esa mesa, me gustan las que dan vista a la calle-le comento Pansy, mientras caminaban hacia la mesa.

-Pansy, antes que nada, hay algo que quiero preguntarte-le dijo Ron de repente y rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunto Pansy curiosa, la cual estaba sentada enfrente de él, mirándolo atentamente.

-Es sobre Malfoy…-desvió la mirad algo incómodo, para después volverla a mirar

-Si tu pregunta es, que si hay algo entre nosotros o algo así, déjame decirte que no pasa nada entre nosotros, solo somos amigos-desvío su mirada de él, algo decepcionada por sus palabras

-Pero un día te vi con el muy…-Pansy soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Ron se detuviera en su pregunta.

-Ese día solo me jugo una broma, lo cual le costó una bofetada de mi parte-le contesto, ocultando la tristeza en aquella risa.-Pero supongo que tenías tus dudas- le dijo al final ya más seria y alzando una ceja en forma de pregunta.

-Sí, bueno lo que pasa… es que Malfoy… bueno ya sabes, lo conozco y el…y luego tu… ¡Rayos! No sé ni lo que digo-le dijo mirando hacia la calle, por el vidrio, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza de nuevo, tuvo que mirar de nuevo hacia Pansy, que se había vuelto a reír.

-Lo siento… es que en verdad eres gracioso Ron-le dijo Pansy tapándose la boca con su mano, el pelirrojo solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa al verla-Yo también, te tengo una pregunta-le soltó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Ron como se había tranquilizado tan rápido.

-Dispara-le dijo Ron

-Ron… ¿Estamos en una cita?-le pregunto Pansy de manera coqueta, que hizo que Ron casi se atragantara con su bebida, la cual se la habían traído en algún momento de la noche.

-Solo si tú quieres que lo sea-y una vez más su mano viajo a su cabeza.

-Es una cita entonces-le contesto Pansy sonriendo, y de pronto ya no se sentía tan incómoda y la plática comenzó a fluir entre ellos, pero no podía mentirse, era obvio que aún le gustaba Ron, pues su corazón y la forma en que palpitaba se lo decía, pero también era obvio que lo que sentía por Draco en esos momentos era más fuerte.

-Quieres ser jugador de Quidditch ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Pansy, definitivamente el tiempo que estaba pasando con Ron, era reconfortante y no había pensado en Draco.

-Bueno, es mi deporte favorito y la adrenalina que sientes al estar volando en tu escoba, es inexplicable de decir, aparte siempre eh querido ser alguien famoso-le decía Ron demasiado emocionado y sonriendo lo más que podía, cambian por las calles del Callejón Diagon.

-Pero si ya lo eres… "Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter"-le dijo Pansy alzando los brazos en forma de alabanza.

-Pero no es por mis propios méritos… no me gusta que me conozcan solo por ser el mejor amigo de Harry-le dijo desanimado, Pansy se sintió un poco mal por haber dicho aquello.

-Claro que serás famoso y por tus propios méritos, no tengo la menor duda- le tomo la mano sin darse cuenta, cosa que hizo que Ron la mirara sorprendido y a la vez sonriera.

-Gracias-le contesto Ron- ¿Y tú que quieres hacer más adelante?-le pregunto, deteniéndose en un barranco, en las afueras del mundo mágico, una vez que salieron del callejón Diagon

-Pues me gusta escribir-le menciono Pansy

-¿Cómo de que cosas? No me digas que cosas de chicas- le dijo burlón, se sentaron en una banca que daba vista a la ciudad y sus luces.

-Oh no… ¡Merlín no lo quiera!-la chica se rio ante su comentario y Ron de paso también-No lo sé, cosas importantes-fijo su vista al frente- ¿No es hermosa la vista?-le pregunto.

-Si lo es… pero creo que eres más bella tu-le dijo Ron sonrojado y mirándola de reojo, para ver su reacción, un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro, bajo la mirada a sus manos para después mirarlo a él.

-Gracias Ron…-se miraron por uno segundos hasta que Pansy rompió el contacto mirando de nuevo hacia el frente.

-Eres tan diferente a los de tu casa-aún tenían sus manos juntas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto volviéndolo a mirar con curiosidad.

-Es que te vez tan llena de vida, una persona que le gusta de la libertad, amar sin que le importen que digan que eres cursi o cosas así, llena de esperanzas ¿Me explico?-le dijo Ron ahora siendo el, el que fijara su vista al frente.

-Eres la segunda persona que me ha dicho esto… Mi madre fue la primera-le dijo sorprendida de que digiera las cosas que su madre le había dicho.

-Bueno, me agrada como piensa tu madre… me gustaría conocerla-le dijo repentinamente. Pansy lo miro tratando de ocultar su tristeza, pero sus ojos la traicionaron, pues comenzaban a verse cristalinos, por las lágrimas que traicioneramente querían salir.

-Ron…- el pelirrojo la miro con atención y pudo ver su mirada- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Eh dicho algo mal?-le pregunto con temor, soltó la mano de la pelinegra para levantarse de la banca- Típico de Ronald, hacer llorar a las mujeres-decía caminando en círculos con molestia.

-Oh, no Ron… ¡Ron tranquilo!-le dijo Pansy con la voz un poco alta, caminando hacia el para tomarlo de los hombros par que se detuviera y la mirara- No has hecho nada malo-le dijo una vez que la miraba.

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto un poco más calmado-¿Entonces qué pasa?-le removió una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla, Pansy solo negó con leves movimientos del rostro.

-Es solo que ella hace 9 años que falleció-le conto algo distante

-Yo y mi bocota… Perdóname Pansy, no lo sabía… no quise recordártelo-la abrazo, cosa que la chica no se esperó.

-Descuida Ron, no lo sabias…-le dijo separándose un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos-Enserio…no pasa nada ¿Si?-le dijo tratando de que se sintiera más tranquilo.

-Tal vez para mí, pero puedo ver en tu mirada lo mucho que te afecta… pero quiero que sepas que aquí voy a estar para lo que necesites Pansy… me gustas y bueno, creo que si nos conocemos mejor podríamos llegar hacer algo más que amigos-Pansy en ese momento sintió como su corazón latió con un poco más de fuerza, y no pudo evitar pensar en Daphne "Solo necesitas recordar lo que sentías por Ron". Tenía razón, eso era lo que necesita, recordar los sentimientos que tenía por el pelirrojo y se dijo que después de regresar a Hogwarts se alejaría un poco de Draco.

-Tú también me gustas…y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo-le dijo sonriendo, al igual que Ron, el pelirrojo no dijo nada más, pero si comenzó acercarse a Pansy, para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo, colocando su mano sobre los labios de Ron.

-Lo siento, es que creo que deberíamos ir un poco despacio-le dijo algo apenada

-Sí, claro, tienes razón… a veces me apresuro a las cosas-le contesto con la cara roja y pasando su mano como… bueno Pansy ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Ron había hecho ese acto en el día.

-Vas a terminar pegándome esa maña Ronald Weasley-le dijo soltando una carcajada al igual que Ron.

Oo

-¡Al fin llegas! Cuéntamelo todo-le dijo Daphne una vez que Pansy apareció en su habitación

-Tenías razón, solo era cuestión de recordar lo que sentía por Ron-le dijo Pansy, prefiriendo callar, lo que había descubierto el día de hoy, aun no entendí como era posible que se enamorara en tan pocos días del rubio.

-Me alegro de que así sea… ¡Pero dime! ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Se besaron?-le pregunto Daphne haciéndole señas graciosas, Pansy no pudo evitar reírse de su amiga, las cuales se perdieron entre las risas que no escucharon llegar a alguien.

-Si… Pansy dinos ¿Se besaron?-Pansy se giró así la puerta y Daphne se alzó de puntas para ver sobre el hombro de su amiga. Se podía notar la molestia en su lenguaje corporal y su mirada, Pansy no pudo evitar cierta confusión, Daphne lo miraba de muy mala gana, sacudió la cabeza para dejar esas ideas atrás y recordó a Astoria.

-No te enseñaron a tocar ¿Malfoy?-le gruño Daphne

-Solo a la gente importante- le contesto Draco con arrogancia

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada, Pansy no entendí por qué se odiaban tanto, si años atrás ella los había visto muy cerca.

-Es obvio ¿no? Que eres insignificante en esta vida-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa malévola

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Sal de mi habitación!-le grito la rubia hecha una furia

-Con gusto… Vamos Pansy-le ordeno Draco mirándola, pero la voz de la rubia volvió a sonar.

-Pansy se queda conmigo-le dijo Daphne tomando a Pansy del brazo.

-Chicos…-Pansy iba a decir algo pero la voz de Draco la callo.

-No. Ella se va conmigo-le contesto Draco tomando a Pansy del brazo libre y jalándola hacia él, pero Daphne no la soltó.

-Que no-le grito impidiendo que la jalara hacia él.

-Que si-le contesto Draco, imitado a la rubia

-No-

-Chicos…-Pansy no era escuchada, pero miraba la escena divertida, mientras ambos trataban de ganar.

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-¡Basta!-grito Pansy por fin, logrando que se detuvieran-Me van a dejar sin brazos-ambos la miraron avergonzados y soltaron sus brazos.-Daphne me tengo que ir… pero te veré en la fiesta de los Malfoy ¿Si?-le dijo Pansy, sintió como Draco la jalaba asía el con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, Daphne solo lo miro con molestia.

-Está bien Pansy… ¡Oye!-le gro antes de que fueran y con una sonrisa de satisfacción-No me dijiste si se besaron-le dijo mirando fijamente a Draco, en vez de Pansy, la cual ni cuenta se había dado. El rubio solo la miraba con enojo, pero la verdad es que la respuesta le interesaba.

-No nos besamos- y dicho esto Draco la tomo del brazo y desapareció, no sin antes sonreír con victoria a Daphne.

Oo

Para cuando llegaron a la Mansión, Draco no dijo ni una palabra y se fue directamente a su cuarto, dejando a Pansy confundida por su actitud y acto seguido subió hasta llegar a su puerta, no sabía si tocar o entrar, opto por lo primero, pero Draco no le contesto, pero la duda de Pansy era tan grande que necesitaba saber que era lo que le sucedía, por que actuaba de esa forma a veces, así que sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta y lo pudo ver recostado con las manos detrás de su nuca, mirando hacia el techo, sobre sus sabanas de seda de color verde.

-Draco ¿Podemos hablar?-le pregunto parada en la esquina de la cama mirándolo fijamente.

-Estoy cansado Parkinson-le contesto Draco con molestia y sin mirarla, aunque la verdad es que su enojo era más consigo mismo, por no entender lo que le estaba sucediendo con Pansy

-¿Parkinson? ¿Por qué estas molesto?-le pregunto

-No lo estoy… te dije que estoy cansado, solo eso-su voz era distante y fría, ella podía notarlo.

-Puede distinguir el cansancio o enojo en la voz de una persona-le contesto aun en el mismo lugar

-¡Dije que estoy bien!-le grito Draco, sentándose en la cama para verla.

-Es obvio que no… me gritas…-

-¡Estoy cansado, solo quiero dormir! ¡Vete!-le gritaba señalándole la puerta, esperando que le hiciera caso, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Draco…-

-¡Porque no te vas, vete, vete a soñar con tu pobretón y deja de molestarme-definitivamente el rubio estaba molesto, respiraba agitadamente y estaba demasiado sonrojado, que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, no podía evitar enojarse con el mismo, por no descifrar lo que sentía, pero ahora mismo, solo sabía que quería hacerla sentir miserable, sin importar nada.

-¿Acaso te molesta lo de Ron?-Pansy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de esperanza, al pensar que fueran celos, pero ese sentimiento no duro mucho.

-No te hagas ideas que no son Parkinson-la sola mención de Ron salir de su boca, lo hizo enfurecer más, se había levantado de la cama para ponerse frente de ella.

-Entonces no entiendo tu enojo-le dijo Pansy, ya sabía bien lo que el sentía y como estúpida se había hecho ilusiones.

-Mientras tú te divertías a mí me traían de sirviente todo el día y recuerdo que todo fue tu culpa, lo menos que deberías a ver hecho era quedarte aquí y ayudarme-Él sabía que era mentira todo lo que decía, pero en verdad quería hacerla sentir mal, culpable, hasta el punto de pedirle perdón a él.

-Tu estuviste de acuerdo… que viera a Ron…- Draco dio un grito de desesperación a sus ojos, que tuvo que callar, pero para Draco la mención del pelirrojo, lo hacía solo enojar más, entre que no sabía por qué reaccionaba así y el escucharlo salir de sus labios y todo empeoro, Draco comenzó a gritarle las palabras.

-¡Claro, la estúpida jovencita idiotamente enamorada del traidor a la sangre y pobretón de Ronald Weasley, se fue a divertir con el-

-Ya basta…-susurro Pansy desviando la mirada, no quería verlo decir aquello, porque lo único que lograría es que le doliera más

-¿Sabes? No dudo que si lo hayas besado-le siseo Draco, su voz era como la de una serpiente, denotaba malicia, ella levanto la mirada sin mirarlo a él.

-Draco, por favor… detente-fijo su mirada con la de él, pero Draco no se detuvo y lo que dijo a continuación, fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Pansy.

-¿Dime Pansy? ¿Te lo hizo bien? ¿Te gusto?- Pansy lo miro incrédula sin entender-Estoy seguro que te cogió tan fuerte que…-no pudo terminar, porque lo único que sintió fue la mano de Pansy darle una fuerte bofetada y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y ahora la culpa y dolor lo invadieron al mirar los ojos llorosos de Pansy.

-Pansy yo…- y ella desapareció, no quiso escuchar ni una sola palabra más, se sintió humillada y avergonzada, le dolió todo lo que había dicho y ahora solo pensaba en que no quería volver a verlo

-¡Rayos! ¡Maldita sea!- grito Draco aventando cosas de su cuarto, para después salir y correr al cuarto de Pansy, la cual no se encontraba en él.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? ¿Dónde está Pansy?-le pregunto su madre una vez que llego a él.

-Se fue…-fue todo lo que él pudo decir y al parecer su madre pudo entender lo que podía a ver sucedido.

-Ya veo… se pelearon-dijo mirándolo como si lo examinara

-Tengo que buscarla… no se ni a donde fue-dijo Draco a punto de reanudar el paso, pero su madre se detuvo.

-Lo más seguro es que haya ido a su casa… y lo mejor es dejar que las cosas se enfríen, ya mañana la buscaras, hoy es tarde ya para hacer visitas-le ordeno su madre, el solo bufo molesto, pero sabía que su madre tenía razón, mañana la buscaría ya más tranquilos y se disculparía, y no le importaba si tenía que hincarse para que lo perdonara.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Uf! Las 6 am y termine por fin de pasarlo todo, de hecho en este capítulo hice un cambio a lo que tenía escrito, cambie cosas y algunas las omití, pero me quedo a mi parecer mucho mejor, originalmente en este capítulo no había nada acerca de Ron y Pansy, espero que la escena de ellos les sea de su agrado y pues gracias por los comentarios. Okey ya no se ni que digo mi mente divaga por el sueño, espero haber visto bien toda la ortografía, ahí si se me paso alguna pido disculpas, ahora, me tardare un poco en publicar ahora en esta historia, pues quiero actualizar un poco la de ¿A quién elijes? En fin los dejo, porque muero de sueño. Saludooos Alexita Malfoy.**

Capítulo 9.- Día ocho

-Pansy… Pansy… ¡Despierta!-podía escuchar una vocecita un poco molesta decir su nombre con tanta insistencia, al igual que una sacudida fuerte, abrió perezosamente los ojos para ver a su hermano a un lado de ella.

-Ssteefan… -le dijo bostezando y restregando sus ojos con sus manos, los sentía demasiado hinchados-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunto acomodándose en la cama para sentarse.

-Las 8… ¿Estas bien? Estuviste llorando verdad-le dijo Stefan mirándola atentamente

-¿Las 8? Es muy temprano, volvamos a dormir-le dijo esquivando la pregunta de su hermano menor, tomándolo en un fuerte abrazo y tirándolo a la cama junto con ella.

-Pansy…ya no soy un niño, tengo 12-le dijo algo sonrojado- Ya dime ¿Por qué regresaste a casa?

-Te extrañaba-le contesto Pansy aun abrazándolo

-Hermana no soy tonto… se bien que no es por eso, quiero decir obviamente me extrañas… pero no es por eso-le dijo molesto

-No quiero hablar de eso… anda duerme un poco más-le dijo Pansy cerrando los ojos para no mirarlo.

-No tengo sueño, quiero saber que tienes-le dijo preocupado

-Es algo sin importancia, anda duerme un poco más-le pidió Pansy, pero el niño era necio.

-¡No!-exclamo deshaciéndose del abrazo-¿Qué te hizo ese tal Malfoy?-le pregunto sentándose en la cama, logrando de que su hermana suspirara resignada y sentándose en la cama de nuevo.

-Solo dijo cosas hirientes es todo… y la verdad no tengo ganas de recordarlas, Stefan… en verdad no quiero hablar de ello… ¿Me dejarías dormir un poco más?-le rogo Pansy, sintiendo como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de agua.

-Bien, si no quieres decirme no puedo obligarte-le dijo levantándose de la cama para salir de su habitación.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-le pregunto antes de que saliera del cuarto

-Ah sí… te llego esto con tu búho… por eso lo supe-le dijo regresando a su lado y dándole una carta que saco de su saco.

-Gracias-le contesto tomándola-Stefan…-le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Si?-le pregunto mirándola con tristeza.

-Te quiero-le dijo con una sonrisa, el cual se sonrojo.

-Y yo a ti-le dijo cerrando la puerta. Dio un suspiro antes de mirar la carta, no reconocía bien la letra, así que la abrió, para descubrirlo

"_Querida Pansy:_

_Ron dice que es muy pronto, pero yo le dijo que hay que aprovechar el tiempo lo más que se pueda, por eso mismo te escribo para decirte que todos aquí están sorprendidos y no le creen a Ron cuando menciona que sale con un Slyterin y menos con Pansy Parkinson, tal vez pensaban que se quedaría como su hermano Charlie, los que más lo molestan son los gemelos, pero en fin, el punto de esta carta, es para invitarte a comer con nosotros en la madriguera, la mama de Ron muere por conocerte, ya les eh explicado yo que tú eres muy diferente a los demás Sly, sobre todo a Malfoy, te esperamos a las 1 en punto en la madriguera, más vale que vengas o yo misma iré por ti, te anexo los datos de aparición._

_Con amor Hermione."_

Pansy releyó la carta como 5 veces algo abrumado, conocer la familia de Ron, era como decir que las cosas ya iban un poco más lejos, lo cual no le molestaba, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado el día anterior con Draco. Miro el anexo en donde venía la dirección y le escribió a Hermione que ahí estaría.

-Aun puedo dormir un poco más-se dijo a si misma volviéndose a tirar a la cama y tapándose la cara con la almohada algo sonrojada.

Oo

Draco se levantó de golpe mirando a su alrededor para darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación, si no en la de la de huéspedes, donde se quedaba Pansy, en sus manos tenía una blusa rosa que le pertenecía a ella, instintivamente se la llevo a su rostro para aspirar su aroma, por tan solo unos segundos, para después dejar caer sus manos sobre sus piernas con pesadez y desesperación.

-Ni siquiera se en donde vive-se dijo a sí mismo, su desesperación era tan grande que no se ponía a pensar en por que esa preocupación y aquella repentina necesidad de tenerla cerca de él, pues por el momento solo le importaba encontrarla y que las cosas estuvieran bien entre los dos. Se levantó de la cama para ducharse rápidamente e ir a visitar a la única persona que él consideraba que sabía la ubicación de la casa de Pansy. Una vez que está listo, salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras con rapidez y la presencia de su madre en el vestíbulo lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Narcisa con los brazos cruzados

-Voy… voy a buscar a Pansy-dudo antes de decir aquello.

-Draco ¿Acaso sucede algo entre ustedes dos?... porque si es así, te recuerdo que Astoria Greengrass es tu única opción para salvar a nuestra familia y no me esta gustando nada esta situación-Le dijo mirándolo fijamente con una expresión demasiado seria en su rostro.

-Ya lo sé madre… y yo te lo explicare todo, pero ahora necesito buscarla-le dijo Draco qué se estremeció ante las palabras de su madre.

-No, lo harás ahora… no pasa nada si tardas un poco más-le dijo Narcisa caminando hacia la biblioteca.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros Draco, dije ¡Ahora!-le ordeno su madre-

-Bien-bufo molesto siguiéndola con los brazos cruzados y en ceño fruncido.

-¿Y bien?-le pregunto sentándose para mirarlo.

-Bien… Teo prometió ayudarme a que Daphne apruebe a que tengo algo con Astoria y sabes que su aprobación es importante para sus padres-le dijo Draco con molestia y algo desesperado.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Pansy Parkinson?-le pregunto sin entender su madre.

-Que aposte con Theo a enamorarla en 10 días y el me ayudaría con Daphne-le contesto esperando la reacción de su madre

-No puedo creer que sigan siendo tan inmaduros-bufo molesta- Además no es necesario esas tonterías-le dijo Narcisa.

-Si es verdad que fue inmaduro de mi parte Madre, pero Theo puso a prueba el valor de un Malfoy y yo no me iba a dejar, to puedo conseguir cualquier cosa-le dijo Draco y algo dentro de él le dolía al decir aquello.

-Por supuesto… los Malfoy así somos, pero no necesitas seguir con esto, estoy segura que los Greengrass aceptaran que seas el esposo de Astoria, diga lo que diga su hermana-le dijo un poco más calmada, Draco divago un poco en sus recuerdos, pensando que Daphne tenía la manera de hundirlo y que nadie lo sabía.

-Si… pero prefiero no arriesgarme Madre… y mucho menos decepcionarlos-se sentía demasiado confundido, las palabras salían solas de su boca, pero su pecho era como si quisiera decirle algo más, algo que él no quería admitir.

-No apruebo esto Draco… pero tienes razón, no podemos confiarnos… pero recuerda y ten muy claro esto… Astoria debe ser el objetivo de todo esto, dependemos de ti-le dijo seriamente, como si tratada de clavarle el motivo de su existencia.-Puedes marcharte-le dijo sin más y Draco inmediatamente desapareció de la mansión.

Oo

Pansy se despertó un poco más tranquila y a buena hora para ducharse y arreglarse, se había puesto unos jeans de color azul y unas botas cafés que hacían juego con el suéter café que se había puesto, estaba dando la espalda a la puerta mientras metía sus cosas a la bolsa, que no escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Ah, eres tu… ¿A qué regresaste?-Pansy sintió un profundo odio al escuchar su voz y se giró para verla con molestia.

-¿Te importa acaso?-le pregunto con sarcasmo y arqueando una ceja.

-¿A mí? Que va… por mi estaría mejor si no existieras…siempre metiéndole ideas a tu padre, pero lástima que jamás lo logres-le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Pansy solo puso los ojos molesta y antes de que pudiera contestar, Selene volvió hablar-Dudo que tu padre sepa que estas aquí ¿Verdad? Por algo no has salido de tu habitación… Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, pobre niña… debe ser tan trágica tu vida, un padre que no te ama lo demasiado, una abuela torpe y sin madre-le soltó con crueldad, logrando que Pansy frunciera los labios con coraje, apretando sus manos en puños hasta clavarse las uñas en sus palmas.

-Mi abuela no es ninguna torpe y ella me ama y es lo único que importa, tal vez mi padre no me crea cuando le digo que eres una bruja alcohólica, sin ningún dote de gracia, pero él me ama y cuando se dé cuenta de la bruja asquerosa que eres, tu serás la que deseara no existir-le escupió Pansy con un odio notable.

-¡Crucio!-le grito Selene a la chica que no tuvo oportunidad de moverse, para después caer en el suelo, gritando de dolor- Mocosa estúpida, pero ya veras, ¡Cru-

-¡Suficiente Selene!-la voz de su abuela sonó a espaldas de la bruja, quien la miro con desprecio a ella y Pansy, antes de salir por la puerta como rayo, antes de que ella corriera hacia Pansy.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto su abuela ayudándola a levantarse y sentarse en la cama.

-Estoy…bien, no te preocupes-le contesto recuperando el aliento.

-Sabes que no debes hacerla enojar y menos si está tomada-le dijo preocupada

-¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡La odio… la odio tanto!-exclamo tratando de no llorar para preocupar a su abuela

-Y yo igual… pero trata de soportar un poco hija, al menos cuando estés en la casa… ¿Ibas algún lado?-le pregunto al verla arreglada

-Sí y de hecho voy tarde…-le dijo levantándose de la cama para mirarse en el espejo.

-¿Regresaras? –le pregunto su abuela imitándola.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Pansy

-Quería ir a la tumba de mi esposo… ¿Me acompañarías? Tal vez te guste ir a visitar a tu mama-le dijo su abuela, esperanzada de que aceptara.

-Está bien, te aviso cuando llegue-le dijo y sin despedirse desapareció de su habitación.

Oo

-¿¡Tú que haces aquí!?-pregunto gritando una rubia furiosa en su cama.

-Información-contesto Draco el cual apareció en su habitación sin más.

-¿Información? ¿Información de que?-le pregunto con asco sin levantarse de su cama.

-Dime donde vive Pansy-le ordeno Draco el cual no tenía mucha paciencia en esos momentos. Daphne sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Acaso Malfoy no logra enamorarla?-le dijo con burla y sarcasmo, el rubio la miro con sorpresa, para después pasar su mirada a una furiosa.

-¡Tú lo sabias!-le grito Draco, la rubia se regañó mentalmente por ser tan descuidada-Así que por eso, claro tú fuiste el de la idea de que saliera con el pobretón asqueroso-la miraba furioso

-No sé de qué hablas-le dijo aparentando confusión.

-Ha! No quieres negarlo ahora… dime de una vez donde vive o tomare tu intento de sabotaje como una victoria-Daphne lo miro sorprendida, le estaba dando la oportunidad de no perder la apuesta con Theo por su complot contra él y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Malfoy había caído.

-Bien… te lo daré-le susurro fingiendo molestia, tomo un papel de la mesita de alado de su cama y escribió una algo en él y se lo entrego, él lo tomo y sin decir nada desapareció-Esto debe saberlo Theo-se dijo a si misma emocionada mientras saltaba sobre la cama.

Draco simplemente apareció en el lugar que Daphne había puesto en la hoja, ni siquiera sabía a donde lo llevaría, pero para cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, pudo ver que estaba en un cuarto, miro a su alrededor, definitivamente era el de una mujer, las sabanas de color rosa lo confirmaban, pudo ver la ropa que Pansy tenía el día anterior y eso le sorprendió, jamás se acordaba de lo que alguien tuviera puesto, así que la había encontrado, pero ella no estaba ahí, decidió que lo mejor era esperarla ahí mismo, no podía salir de ahí como si fuera el dueño.

-Si definitivamente esperare que llegue-se dijo a si mismo recostándose en la cama y quedándose dormido.

Oo

Pansy había aparecido en donde Hermione le había indicado, aspiro profundamente el aire libre que se respiraba en aquel lugar, que lo pudo sentir reconfortante, era como si aquel lugar destellara armonía y paz, suspiro un poco antes de avanzar a la casa que se encontraba a varios metros de ella, nerviosa y algo sonrojada toco la puerta, escuchaba murmullos pero nadie le abría, comenzaba a tiritar del frio viento que daba en su cara, así que decidió abrir la puerta de poco en poco y asomarse.

-¿Hola?-pregunto cuando su cabeza se asomaba

-¡Pansy viniste!-una Hermione sonriente corrió hacia ella y la adentro a la casa sofocándola en un fuerte abrazo, y por alguna razón Pansy se sentía muy bien, era tan diferente a los abrazos de sus amigas, este le demostraba más sinceridad, así que le correspondió de igual manera.

-Hola Hermione-le dijo sonriéndole una vez que se deshicieron del abrazo- ¡Tengo algo de nervios Hermione!-le confeso Pansy mirando la casa con asombro, se sentía como un verdadero hogar.

-Que nervios ni que nada ven-le dijo casi arrastrándola a la cocina donde se encontraba la mama de Ron con uno de sus vestidos floreados y su delantal puesto.-Molly, ella es Pansy-le dijo Hermione a la mama de Ron que al girarse y verla no pudo evitar dar un gritillo dejar lo que hacía y caminar hacia ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Pero sí que eres bellísima querida! Y yo que pensé que Ron ya estaba enfermo de la cabeza-le dijo señalando con su dedo su cabeza, Pansy no pudo evitar reírse.

-Muchas gracias, usted también es bellísima, su casa es hermosa también, y respecto a Ron, puede que si este un poco mal de la cabeza-le contesto riéndose, de pronto ya no se sentía tan nerviosa.

-Que linda… gracias, gracias, ven siéntate… ¡Ron! ¡Ronald! ¡Niños bajen de una vez! ¡Pansy ha llegado!-grito de repente sorprendiendo a Pansy, la cual aún no se había sentado, dio un respingo y un pequeño salto al sentir dos puf a cada lado de ella.

-Vaya así que Ron…-comenzó Fred a su izquierda

-No mentía…-termino de decir George a su derecha.

-Hum… Hola-dijo Pansy algo incomoda

-George y Fred, los gemelos-le dijo Molly mirándolos recriminatoriamente

-¿Qué?-dijeron ambos ante la mirada de su madre.

-No son modales asustar así a los invitados-intervino Hermione, mirándolos molesta

-Descuiden, no pasa nada-les dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-Park…Pansy… bienvenida-le dijo Harry una vez que había llegado, saludándola con la mano

-Gracias Harry-le contesto Pansy sin saber cómo tomaría que digiera su nombre, el solo sonrió y se acercó a Hermione.

-Ron bajara en un momento mama-la voz de Ginny se escuchó al momento que abría la puerta de la cocina-Hola Pansy-le dijo Ginny amablemente.

-Hola…¿No faltan más hermanos?-pregunto un poco incomoda de nuevo, se sentía como un ratón en una jaula, o más bien una serpiente entre leones

-Oh sí, pero lamentablemente no podrán acompañarnos hoy-le dijo Molly dándole cosas a sus hijos para poner la mesa.

-Aunque no te pierdes de nada…-dijo George, pasando un brazo por su hombro

-Percy solo habla de su trabajo y…-Continuo Fred imitando a su hermano

-Y Charlie de los dragones…-George

-Bill… de lo guapo que es…-Fred

-Me es difícil concentrarme en lo que dicen, Fred ¿Verdad?-le dijo Pansy al hermano de la izquierda de ella, todos la miraron sombrados.

-¿Cómo supiste?-exclamo Molly

-Bueno, pueden ser gemelos, pero su voz es diferente-les contesto Pansy

-Les dije que era inteligente-les dijo un Ron sonriente, el cual estaba ya en la cocina, Pansy y Ron se quedaron mirando fijamente algo sonrojados.

-Hola familia-dijo el Arthur Weasley una vez que había llegado- Oh, señorita Parkinson, encantado de conocerla-le dijo estirando su mano y logrando que desviara la mirada de Ron.

-Mucho gusto-le contesto Pansy tomando la mano del Señor Weasley.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, sentémonos a comer-anuncio Molly señalando la mesa, todos hicieron caso y se sentaron, Ron se acercó a Pansy para sonreírle algo nervioso, y retirando la silla para que tomara asiento.

-Gracias-le dijo una vez que él estuvo a su lado-Tu familia es grandiosa Ron-le susurro Pansy

-A excepción de los gemelos… pero gracias-le dijo Ron algo burlón y mirando a sus hermanos que lo veían con burla.

-Me alegra conocer a la novia de mi hijo-soltó de la nada Arthur

-Oh aun no es mi novia-contesto Ron algo sonrojado y rascándose la nuca, al igual que Pansy, nerviosos.

-Vaya Ron, ya le pegaste tu maña- dijo de la nada Ginny riéndose.

-Bueno es imposible que no se pegue, la hace cada 5 minuto-contesto Harry

-Es cierto-le siguió Hermione riéndose.

-Yo que dije que me la terminaría pegando, pero no creí que fuera tan rápido-soltó Pansy riéndose.

-Increíble- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-¿Pero por qué aun no son novios?-pregunto Arthur de lo más normal

-¡Arthur! Eso no se pregunta-le recrimino Molly a su esposo

-No pasa nada Sra. Weasley-soltó Pansy

-¿Y bien?...-dijo Hermione-la respuesta Pansy-contesto a su mirada interrogativa

-¡Ah! Bueno, pues no lo ha preguntado, pero tampoco puedo dejársela tan fácil-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa y viendo a Ron con una sonrisa.

-¡Así se habla!-gritaron los gemelos

-No griten-les dijo Molly molesta, Pansy no podía evitar sonreír

-Esto esta delicioso-le dijo Pansy a Molly saboreando el bocado que se había metido a la boca.

-Me alegro que te gustara-le dijo Molly sonriente

-Espera a probar el postre-le dijo Ron, la pelinegra giro su rostro para verlo y sus narices se toparon, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se alejaron rápidamente sonrojados.

-Apuesto que estará igual de delicioso-susurro Pansy a Ron mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, la comida siguió entre platicas y risas, Pansy se sentía demasiado a gusto en aquel lugar, era tan diferente a la de Draco, estaba tan lleno de vida y armonía, que sentía una paz profunda.

-Muchas gracias por la comida, en verdad su familia es grandiosa, me la eh pasado muy bien-le decía Pansy a Molly y a todos los demás que la veían con una sonrisa.

-Tenías razón… Pansy es muy diferente-le susurro Harry a su novia, la cual solo sonrió feliz de que todo hubiera salido perfecto, una vez que todos se despidieron, Ron la acompaño a la puerta principal para despedirse.

-Me alegro de que te la hayas pasado bien, Pansy-le dijo Ron

-Ron, tu familia es genial-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa que no podía quitar

-Ah no es para tanto-dijo Ron alagado y sonrojado-Por cierto… quería saber si quieres venir mañana a la cena de navidad-la invito Ron.

-Por supuesto… ah pero tal vez llegue un poco tarde Ron, tengo un compromiso-recordando la fiesta de los Malfoy, aunque no le apetecía ir, ya había quedado con la madre de Draco y además le había comprado un vestido, no ir sería una grosería.

-Descuida, siempre comemos bien tarde porque todos hacemos la comida y la verdad se vuelve un caos, si puedes llegar a las 12 estaría bien-le sugirió Ron-También si gustas traer tus cosas y de aquí irnos todos a Hogwarts-le dijo algo nervioso

-Ya veré eso… sería algo extraño, pero no es mala idea y tratare de llegar puntual-le dijo tomando su mano con una sonrisas

-Bien, te veré mañana entonces-le dijo Ron el cual acerco sus labios a la mejilla de la chica lentamente hasta darle un pequeño beso de despedida.

-Gracias por todo Ron-le contesto Pansy una vez que se alejó de él.

Oo

Para cuando Draco abrió los ojos, pudo notar que eran las 4 y pico y Pansy al parecer no había llegado, no paso ni unos 10 segundos cuando un Puf sonó enfrente de él, y la pelinegra que había estado esperando aparecía con una sonrisa en su cara que se desvaneció al verlo. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, ella sin entender que hacía en su habitación y recostado en su cama y el preguntándose a que se debía esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía al ver llegado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Pansy mirándolo fijamente y con cierta molestia en su voz

-Tu habitación es linda-le dijo esquivando la pregunta, ella frunció el ceño, de haber tenido una tarde increíble, él tenía que haber aparecido.

-Gracias…¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? Jamás te lo dije-le pregunto mirándolo con confusión.

-Daphne… no fue fácil-le contesto levantándose de la cama para caminar hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?-le volvió a preguntar suspirando con cansancio y rodeando la mirada a su habitación para regresar a mirarlo a él.

-Quería verte-fue lo único que pudo decir, no despegaba la vista de ella, se sentía extraño.

-¿Para qué? Para insultarme de nuevo-le dijo soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica

-No, claro que no… yo quería… quería decirte que-se arriesgó a acercarse más-Yo nunca debí decirte todo aquello …por más molesto que estuviera.. –tenía una distancia prudente, ya que no quería incomodarla, y una parte del quería abrazarla, y una vez no entendía que sucedía con él.

-Pero lo hiciste Draco, en verdad tus palabras fueron hirientes-le contesto Pansy, comenzaba a molestarse con ella misma, por no echarlo de su cuarto como se suponía que debería hacerlo.

-Lo sé y tienes razón, a veces no se ni lo que digo, pero debí controlarme, y yo lo siento de verdad Pansy… perdóname ¿Si?-le dijo Draco el mismo se sorprendió de la sinceridad en que oía lo que salía de su boca.

-Si es verdad que no controlas lo que sale de tu boca y que…Espera ¿Qué acabas de decirme?-le pregunto sorprendida

-Que no se controlarme y que lo siento-repitió Draco esperando acertar, la risa de Pansy, que soltó tan repentinamente lo confundió-¿De qué te ríes?-le pregunto ceñudo.

-Es solo que… pediste perdón, algo que un Malfoy jamás hace-Pansy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y puede que se le haya pasado el enojo un poco.

-Bueno aun así Pansy, en verdad me sentí fatal, y yo en verdad quiero que me perdones, no quiero perderte-le dijo mirándola fijamente y más cerca de ella.

-Yo…-Ella trago un poco de saliva algo sorprendida y comenzó hacerse ideas tonta, se recrimino, no podía y ni debía pensar cosas que no era, el solo era su amigo y solo eso.

-Me crees cuando te digo que en verdad lo lamente ¿Cierto?-le pregunto Draco nervioso

-Si lo hago… pero en verdad me lastimaste-le dijo Pansy, el la miro preocupado y opto por abrazarla rápidamente, la chica no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y embriagarse del aroma de Draco, lo escuchaba decirle que lo perdonara y sabía que se arrepentiría de aquello.

-¿Me perdonas verdad?-le pregunto Draco una vez que aflojaron el abrazo un poco y la miraba a la cara.

-Por supuesto Draco-le dijo medio sonriendo, ambos se quedaron mirando cuando un carraspeo detrás de Draco los interrumpió.

-Abuela… él es Draco Malfoy, ella es mi abuela Aní-los presento avergonzada y con un ligero sonrojo

-Mucho gusto-ambos se dieron la mano

-¡Abuela!-un grito por los pasillos de la casa hizo a todos mirar hacia la puerta, donde Stefan se encontraba mirando al rubio con incertidumbre-¿Y este quién es?-pregunto.

-¡Modales niño!... es amigo de tu hermana, Draco Malfoy-le dijo Aní mirando a Draco sonriente.

-Buenas tardes-le dijo Draco, pero el pequeño lo miraba con molestia, y a su hermana con desaprobación. La cual solo se mordió el labio inferior algo nerviosa y mirando a su hermano con molestia.

-¿No iban a salir?-pregunto Stefan ignorando a Draco.

-Ah sí, pero no sé, Pansy tiene visitas o ¿Lo invitaras con nosotras?-le pregunto Aní

-No se…¿Quieres ir? Visitaremos la tumba de mi abuelo-le pregunto a Draco

-Solo si tú quieres, por mí con gusto-le respondió Draco

-Ya lárguense de una vez-la voz de Selene con los efectos del alcohol se escuchó detrás de Stefan-Tu ven conmigo-le dijo a Stefan que puso los ojos y siguió a su madre con pereza, el cual la esquivaba cuando la veía tropezarse.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos ya-dijo Aní algo avergonzada por Selene, tomando las manos de ambos y apareciendo en el cementerio, acompañaron a la abuela de Pansy a la tumba de su esposo, Draco no lograba sentirse cómodo con la abuela de Pansy ahí y le agradeció en silencio que le propusiera a Pansy visitar a su madre.

-¿Tu madre también está aquí? ¿En el mismo cementerio que el de los padre de Potter?-le pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí, mama quería estar cerca de sus padres-le contesto mientras caminaban por el pasto fresco, Draco sentía cierta nostalgia al verla tan distante, era obvio que no se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar o simplemente con visitar la tumba de su madre.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Draco al verla

-Claro, no pasa nada-le contesto Pansy, mientras se detenía al momento que llegaron y Draco pudo ver el nombre de la madre de Pansy

-¿Segura?-le pregunto de nuevo

-Ya te dije que si-le contesto algo molesta.

-Lo siento no quise…-

-No, yo lo siento…-suspiro- Es solo que estar aquí… no se-le dijo hincándose en la tumba mientras que con la varita aparecía un ramo de flores-Tus favoritas-dijo casi en un susurro-Vámonos-le dijo la morena rápidamente levantándose y caminando a la salida del cementerio

-Tu madre tenía un bonito nombre… Elena-le dijo Draco siguiendo sus pasos.

-Gracias… de hecho es mi segundo nombre-le dijo mirando hacia el frente y con la voz distante, y en esos momentos deseaba estar en la madriguera.

-¿Enserio? No lo sabía…-Draco podía darse cuenta que estaba demasiado distante, y que no sabía muchas cosas de ella-¿Tu color favorito?-soltó de la nada sorprendiendo a Pansy y con el afán de alegrarla un poco.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto sin entender

-Es que me eh dado cuenta que solo sé que te gustan los musicales… y si eres mi amiga tengo que saber al menos tu color favorito-le dijo sonriendo

-Oh… es el rosa-le dijo algo dolida al escuchar la palabra amiga y tratando de pensar en Ron- y el tuyo el verde y negro-le dijo Pansy de la nada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto sorprendido de que supiera el de él.

-Vi tu closet Draco, la mayoría era verde y negro-le dijo por primera vez soltando una sonrisa.

-Cierto...Mm a ver que más ¿Estación favorita?-tanteo con otra pregunta sentándose en una banca a las afueras del cementerio.

-Otoño-le dijo sentándose a un lado de el- y el invierno también, pero otoño definitivamente es mi preferido, no hace tanto…-

-Frio ni calor, lo se… también son mis estaciones favoritas-le contesto Draco sonriente.

-Otra cosa más en común-le dijo Pansy riéndose, la cual se rio un poco al escuchar las tripas de Draco sonar-Creo que alguien tiene hambre-le dijo riéndose.

-Si bueno, no desayune por buscarte y además me quede dormido en tu cama-le contesto Draco algo sonrojado, cosa que sorprendió a Pansy.

-En ese caso yo invito la comida-le contesto la morena

-Regresaras conmigo ¿verdad? ¿A mi casa?-le pregunto Draco esperando que la respuesta fuera sí.

-¿Ya?-le pregunto Pansy

-No, claro que no… ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Verdad?-le pregunto algo dudoso.

-Claro tonto-le dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-¡Hey! Eso duele Pansy-se quejó Draco, ella solo rodo los ojos

-Nena-le susurro burlona, Draco la miro haciéndose el ofendido.

-Ya verás-le dijo agarrándola con fuerza para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, haciendo que Pansy tratara de alejarlo entre risas, y moviéndose con desesperación.

-¡No! ¡Draco ya! ¡Por favor! ¡Jajaja! ¡Soy muy cosquilluda!-gritaba Pansy la cual ya no aguantaba, para cuando logro deshacer el agarre de Draco, tomando sus muñecas ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente con una sonrisa y la respiración agitada por los movimientos, Pansy pudo ver como Draco comenzaba acercarse a ella lentamente y el miedo y confusión la invadieron, haciendo que se levantara de la banca y poniendo por escusa que deberían buscar a su abuela para irse.

Draco se la quedó mirando desde su lugar, sentía una gran problemática dentro de él, no entendía por qué le importaba tanto aquella morena, tampoco entendía aquellos deseos de agarrarla y besarla, y lo peor de todo era el dolor que le provocaba cada vez que ella se alejaba de el cuándo trataba de besarla, no comprendía porque de tantas veces que se dijo que esos días eran para hacer un acto de enamorarla, no lo terminaba haciendo, y lo dejaba fuera de su mente. Y aparte de todo estaba Astoria y el problema de sus padres. ¿Qué sentía ahora por Astoria? El beso que se habían dado no le había causado más de lujuria. Trato de despejarse de todo aquello y solo pensar en su apuesta con Theo y hacer lo que tenía que hacer para dejar por terminado aquel asunto. Así que corrió hacia ella, antes de que se adentrara al cementerio, la agarro de la muñeca para detenerla, ella se giró para mirarlo y cuando se disponía para acercarla y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, su abuela se acercaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Pansy cuando la detuvo.

-Ahí viene tu abuela-fue lo único que le dijo ocultando su molestia, una vez más el destino o vete tú a saber, le había hecho pasar su oportunidad y ahora tendría que esperar de nuevo.

Oo

Para cuando llegaron a casa de Draco, su madre no se encontraba en la casa y Draco no podía estar más que feliz, su padre llegaría ese mismo día, así que tendría que aprovechar la noche lo más rápido posible. Algo le decía que tal vez Pansy ya estaba enamorada, pero si no hacía algo que se lo comprobara jamás lo sabría y eso ya lo estaba preocupando, y en ese momento se dijo así mismo que eso era lo que lo tenía frustrado, el no conseguir la apuesta y perder a Astoria. "Claro eso es" pensó.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Pansy al verlo distraído.

-Si ven, vamos a los jardines-le sugirió Draco tomando su mano- No te eh enseñado el campo de Quidditch ¿Verdad?-le pregunto Draco.

-¿Tienes uno?-le pregunto sorprendida

-Por supuesto, ahí practico para ganarle a Potter-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No entiendo tu rivalidad con él, pero es gracioso el empeño que pones-le dijo burlona

-Cosas de hombres, ven juguemos un poco-le dijo una vez que llegaron al campo y sacaba dos escobas de un pequeño armario.

-¡Yo no sé jugar!-le exclamo Pansy-Ni siquiera se montar la escoba Draco-le dijo mirándolo subir a su escoba.

-Volaremos juntos entonces-le dijo Draco mirándola.

-No, ni loca…-se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado con decisión- no subiré a esaaaaaaaaa….-soltó el grito cuando sintió el palo de la escoba entre sus piernas, y el pecho de Draco sobre en su espalda, se agarró con fuerza al palo.

-Descuida, no te pasara nada a mi lado-le susurro en su oído y pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica, para juntarla con sus manos y manejar la escoba juntos. A Pansy se le erizo la piel al sentirlo tan cerca. Tardo un poco en superar su miedo, pero con los brazos de Draco rodeando su cintura la hacían sentirse tan bien, disfrutaba del aire en su rostro y su sonrisa lo demostraba, mientras que el disfrutaba el aroma de la chica que lo embriagaba con cada ráfaga de viento, coloco su mentón sobre su hombro y de reojo veía su rostro, se veía feliz.

-No es tan malo-dijo Pansy después de un rato

-Te lo dije, además estás conmigo, no dejaría que nada te pasara-le dijo riendo.

-¡Draco! ¿Esos son cisnes?-le pregunto mirando hacia un enorme estanque.

-Son de la familia-le dijo Draco

-¿Nos podemos acercar?-le pregunto mirando con atención, el no contesto, simplemente se acercó a una distancia prudente.-Son hermosos, apuesto a que están coqueteando-dijo sin más.

-Yo creo que se están pelando, hacen ruidos extraños-le dijo riéndose.

-¿Crees que pueda tocarlos?-le pregunto admirada por aquellos animales.

-No creo que sea buena idea, no sé cómo reaccionen-le contesto Draco.

-Oh vamos Draco, no pasara nada-le insistió.

-No puedes estar segura, recuerda los rinocerontes-le dijo Draco.

-No es lo mismo-le contesto Pansy con voz de niña pequeña.

-Las aves también pueden ser peligrosas-le dijo Draco no muy convencido.

-¡Por favor!-le suplico Pansy de manera chiflada.

-Bien, pero es bajo tu responsabilidad-le contesto Draco cuando se acercó al estanque y quedo arriba de los cisnes, la luz del estanque les daba de lleno en la cara, que hacía que pareciera escena de esas películas románticas, y para cuando Pansy acerco su mano el cisne abrió sus alas y comenzó aletear fuertemente, Draco se alarmo un poco y dio un movimiento brusco de la nada, haciendo que Pansy se tambaleara un poco y la sujeto con más fuerza, Pansy regreso las manos a la escoba para sujetarse mientras se reía.-¡Te lo dije!-exclamo Draco suspirando a la vez.

-Tenía que intentarlo al menos-le dijo aun riéndose, al momento que regresaban al campo de Quidditch.

-Tu siempre queriendo intentar todo-le dijo burlón.

-De eso se trata la vida Draco, de intentar todo lo que puedas, experimentarla, vivirla, si no a que venimos al mundo-le dijo ya a unos cuantos metros del cielo-La vida es bella Draco-le dijo sonriendo y justo en esos momentos sintió la respiración de Draco sobre su cuello, para luego sentir como sus labios rosaban su oreja.

-Yo creo que la vida es más bella si estas tú en ella… tu eres bella, me gustas Pansy-había cerrado sus ojos al sentirlo, pero al escuchar la última frase los abrió de golpe.

-Quiero bajar-susurro, no entendía a que estaba jugando.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto confundido Draco, no entendió que había pasado, él podía jurar que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el y ahora su voz se escuchaba triste y distante.

-¡Quiero bajar!-le grito sorprendiendo al rubio, el cual obedeció son chistar, Pansy bajo de la escoba lo más rápido posible, seguido de Draco, comenzó a caminar de prisa.

-¡Pansy! ¡Espera!-le grito Draco guardando las escobas lo más rápido, pero ella solo apresuro más el paso, tuvo que correr para detenerla tomándole el brazo y girándola a él.

-¡Suéltame!-le grito zafándose de su agarre

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!-exclamo con molestia, tomándola de ambos brazos para hacer que lo mirara.

-¡No, que rayos te pasa a ti!-le grito mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y deshaciéndose de su agarre, el solo la miro sin comprender que sucedía-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que te gusto?-le pregunto empujándolo, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco-¿Qué demonios pretendes?-lo empujo una vez más, el trato de agarrarla pero ella retrocedió.

-¡Pansy no pretendo nada, lo que te digo es verdad, estoy siendo sincero!-le grito algo desesperado.

-¡No me mientas Draco! ¡Yo te vi besarla ayer!-le gritaba Pansy sin poder evitar parar de llorar.

-¡Si, nos besamos pero…!-

-Eres un sínico-le dijo con enojo y a la vez sonriendo de impotencia, y llorando, se giró para proponerse a correr, pero Draco se lo impidió tomándola del brazo, girándola y tomando el otro brazo disponible.

-Pansy escúchame…-ella trato de soltarse pero Draco esta vez la tenía bien agarrada

-Suéltame-le dijo forcejeando con el

-¡No, no te voy a soltar, tienes que escucharme! ¡Demonios!-le grito Draco desesperado

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-le decía desesperada, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Draco con mucha insistencia.

-¡Me gustas Pansy! Joder… me gustas-le comenzó gritando para acabar en un susurro, que logro que Pansy se calmara un poco.

-¿Y Astoria qué? ¿Eh? O vas a decir que no significo nada-le dijo aun queriendo zafarse de su agarre con menos insistencia.

-¡Si, si lo diré! ¡Porque no sentí nada! ¡Nada! ¡Rayos!-le grito Draco soltándola y jalándose el cabello desesperado, agradeció internamente que ella no saliera corriendo o desapareciera-Había soñado con besarla desde hace tanto tiempo y ahora que lo eh hecho, no fue lo que pensaba o imaginaba…-se quedaron mirando fijamente y Pansy lo escuchaba atentamente inmóvil en su lugar y demasiado confundida-Pensaba en ella, en como seria cuando le hablara por primera vez, pensaba en ella todas las noches y en cambio tu… ¡Rayos! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti todo el maldito día! Trato de sacarte de mi mente y no lo logro, lo único que pienso es en tu cara, tus labios, tu aroma, piel, todo y me molesta no poder descifrar que es lo que significa… No sé qué me pasa contigo-le dijo Draco sin saber de dónde había sacado todo aquello que había dicho.

-¿Qué tal si es solo estas confundido?, tal vez el pasar tanto tiempo conmigo te está confundiendo de una manera que no comprendes Draco…yo no, yo solo…no quiero sufrir Draco-le dijo Pansy mirándolo, logrando llorar de manera silenciosa.

-Tu dijiste que la vida era de intentarlo todo, yo quiero intentarlo contigo Pansy,… jamás te haría daño-pudo sentir un vuelco en su corazón, pero no le tomo importancia, sin embargo se acercó más a ella.

-Ya es tarde para eso Draco… estoy saliendo con Ron-le dijo Pansy mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pansy, escucha tu corazón…tu no quieres estar con Ron, quieres estar conmigo-le dijo Draco alzando una mano para ponerla en su cuello y acariciarlo, comenzó acercar su rostro hacia ella cerrando los ojos, ella lo miro cada vez acercarse más, añoraba aquel beso, pero Ron no se lo merecía, no él.

-¡No! No puedo-exclamo separándose de él, mientras negaba con la cabeza-No puedo hacerle esto a él… solo con esto que está pasando entre los dos me siento culpable, perdóname Draco, pero no, no puedo hacerle daño, no puedo hacerlo-le dijo Pansy girándose y preparándose para correr

-¡No!-le grito Draco antes de que corriera, ella se detuvo para verlo con los ojos llorosos-¡Si te vas a sentir culpable, que sea por esto-le dijo a la vez que se acercó a ella rápidamente, tomándola con ambas manos del cuello y juntando sus labios con los de ella, ambos cerraron los ojos y Pansy solo se había quedado inmóvil, había sido solo la unión de sus labios, ninguno entreabrió los labios para tratar de profundizar el beso, fueron tan solo unos momentos, que fueron suficientes, para que ambos sintieran, una descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta que Draco la separo de el lentamente para abrir los ojos al igual que ella, ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos, respirando agitadamente y mirándose a los ojos, Draco esbozo una sonrisa apenas audible y cuando abrió la boca para decirle algo, la voz de su madre a lo lejos los hizo separarse y mirar en dirección de dónde provenía la voz.

-¡Hasta que los encuentro! ¡La cena ya está lista que esperan!-les dijo enseñándole el camino hacia la casa-Pero andando-les dijo una vez que no los veía caminar hacia ella-Que tu padre muere de hambre-les ordeno Narcisa la cual no se había percatado de nada, Pansy fue primera en caminar rápidamente, seguido de Draco, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra durante el regreso a casa o la cena, solo se miraban cuando uno no estuviera viéndolo, y cuando sus miradas topaban, ambos la retiraban, la cena fue tranquila, Pansy solo hablaba cuando le preguntaban algo, al igual que Draco, al terminar la cena Narcisa los mando a dormir rápidamente, diciendo que tenían que descansar bien para el día de mañana, ambos se despidieron, subieron sin decirse nada y una vez que Pansy llego a tomar el pomo de su puerta, Draco se detuvo ahí, la miraba como queriendo decirle algo, ella lo miro esperando a que sucediera algo o hablara, pero Draco no supo que decir más que un buenas noches antes de correr a su habitación y encerrarse.

Ambos se desplomaron en sus respectivas camas con la mirada al techo recordando cada detalle de lo que había sucedido, Pansy no tuvo tiempo en pensar en nada más que en el beso de Draco, se aferró a su almohada, y con este último pensamiento cayo profundamente dormida. Por el otro lado Draco estaba algo abrumado, sonreía como un idiota mirando fijamente el techo, se repetía constantemente que Pansy lo amaba y que había logrado ganar la apuesta, y que la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos era porque según él había descubierto la razón por la cual había estado tan extraño, la cual era no lograr enamorar a Pansy, pero ahora que ya estaba confirmado que Pansy lo amaba, no había de que preocuparse y que podía sentirse feliz porque Astoria seria suya. Pero lo que no sabía era lo equivocado que estaba y quien sabe, tal vez fuera demasiado tarde para solucionarlo.

_Adelanto:_

_-Lo que te digo es la verdad Parkinson…- su voz sonaba sincera, pero ella no quería aceptar lo que escuchaba, su corazón palpitaba violentamente._

_-No te creo-le contesto con la voz temblorosa..._


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.- Día nueve

La fiesta de navidad había llegado, bueno no la fiesta en sí, ya que faltaban horas para que empezara y Pansy se sentía extraña, estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana, ver el sol aparecer entre las nubes le había logrado sacar más de un suspiro, su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos y su corazón de sentimientos, no lograba decidir o que hacer al respecto con lo de Draco y Ron. Con forme razonaba se sentía más insegura, no quería arrepentirse de su decisión, suspiro una vez más antes de decirse a sí misma, que lo mejor sería regresar a su casa, olvidarse de Draco y la fiesta de navidad e ir con Ron y su familia. Un golpe en la puerta de su recamara la saco de sus pensamientos y dudo antes de dejar pasar a la persona detrás de ella, pensó que tal vez podría ser Narcisa y que podría aprovechar para disculparse y regresar a su casa.

-Adelante-dijo al final mirando hacia la puerta con atención, para ver a Draco pasar por ella, se quedaron mirando fijamente esperando ver quien se atrevía hablara el primero.

-Buenos días Draco,… ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto Pansy rompiendo el incómodo silencio y tratando de ignorar que lo del día anterior hubiera pasado, haciendo que su voz sonara lo más natural posible, Draco se dio cuenta y la miro sorprendido, pero él no iba a dejar pasar por alto lo sucedido, no dejaría que ella pensara que no sacaría el tema y sonriéndole de forma irónica y acercándose al pie de la cama, poso su vista fijamente en ella logrando que se incomodara y removerse en su lugar.

-No puedes pretender solamente que no sucedió y que no fuera hablar acerca de lo que paso, creo que tenemos que hablarlo Pansy-le dijo Draco sin quitar la vista de ella, ella desvió la mirada y se levantó de la cama mientras que Draco veía cada uno de sus movimientos con atención.

-Tienes razón, lo de ayer fue un error Draco, no debió pasar-la vio con incertidumbre cuando ella recogía sus cosas y las ponía sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es tan diferente en mí que no sea en Weasley?-Su voz fue molesta y él ni cuenta se había dado de aquello.

-¡Todo!-exclamo Pansy deteniendo lo que hacía para mirarlo a la cara-¿No lo ves? Todo es diferente contigo, tú me lastimas, me humillas ¿Cómo esperas que te crea lo que dices, si un día antes te besas con Astoria y al otro dices que te gusto?-Pansy esta vez no derramo ni una sola lagrima al hablar-No creo en ti y mucho menos confió en ti Draco-le dijo casi en un susurro el final.

-Lo sé, y sé que tienes tus razone Pansy, pero yo también tengo las mías del porque era así, si solo me dejaras decírtelas par…-le dijo acercándose a ella, Pansy se alejó de él volviendo a retomar lo que hacía segundos antes.

-No quiero saberlas Draco, lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, yo no…-Draco la detuvo tomándola de los brazos, haciendo que lo mirara.

-Solo un día ¿Si?-le dijo Draco, al ver su mirada confundida continuo-Solo te pido este día para demostrarte todo, todo lo que siento, demostrarte que no miento, para que veas que en verdad a la que quiero es a ti-veía su rostro dudoso-Si al final aun crees en lo que acabas de decir, te prometo que no te molestare más… te dejare tranquila-Draco termino de hablar y se sorprendió de lo real que sonaba lo que decía.

-¿Lo prometes?-le pregunto y se regañó mentalmente por no tener el valor suficiente y decir que no, pero tenía que estar segura de todo.

-Te lo prometo-le dijo Draco casi en un susurro

-Yo… está bien Draco, quiero decir, si te doy este día-le contesto Pansy y acto seguido Draco la abrazo con fuerza por unos segundos.

-Ya verás que no te arrepentirás-le dijo emocionado antes de salir de la habitación, logrando que Pansy sonriera antes de tirarse a la cama y estrellar su cara contra la almohada y pensar en lo largo que sería ese día. No sin antes enviarle una carta a Daphne.

Oo

-¿De que querías hablar?-pregunto una vez que llego a casa de su novia, estaba recargado sobre la pared que daba a la sala principal.

-Vaya forma de saludarme-le dijo molesta, cruzo los brazos y el ceño lo frunció, el solo sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

-Tengo prisa Daphne, dime de una vez lo que querías decirme-su voz era distante, como si algo le molestara, a veces ella no entendía porque actuaba de aquella manera con ella, no era la primera vez y estaba comenzado a hartarse.

-A veces no entiendo tu actitud Theo, es como si estuvieras molesto, como si no quisieras estar conmigo-le dijo dando un suspiro y mirando a otra parte, aunque su voz sonaba molesta.

-Esas son ideas tuyas Daphne, ahora como te dije tengo prisa, así que habla de una vez-le dijo Theo, no quería tocar el tema en esos momentos y su enojo era más, pues ella debería saber bien el porqué de su actitud, Daphne soltó un bufido fuerte, la situación entre ellos los estaba destrozando.

-¡Bien!-le dijo resignada sentándose en el sillón, no le pensaba rogar-El caso es este Theo-le señalo el sillón frente a ella para que se sentara, lo cual el hizo-Has perdido la apuesta-le dijo estirando su mano con un sobre

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo el arrebatándosela.

"Daphne, sé que debería olvidar lo de Draco como dijiste, pero no sé si deba, creo que lo amo y yo no sé qué hacer, no quiero confundirme más, no quiero tomar una decisión incorrecta, demonios, necesito tu ayuda."

-Creo que después de todo eso de "Un Malfoy siempre logra lo que se propone" es muy cierto-le dijo a Theo el cual arrugaba la carta entre sus manos y su mirada se volvía sombría.

-Esto no debería a ver pasado-susurro para sí mismo

-Él también lo está Theo… ¿No veo cual es el problema? No lo tendremos de cuñado ¿No te alegra eso?-le pregunto Daphne algo confundida por la reacción de Theo, el simplemente se levantó del sillón arrogando la carta para desaparecer.

Oo

Estaba furioso, sus padres no habían parado de decirle toda la semana, que era necesario conquistarla, pero no, él no lo haría jamás, aun si lo desheredaban, el preferiría morir antes de tocarla de nuevo. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba el hecho de que estuviera cerca de él, que lo mirara, pero sobretodo que lo amara. Tenía que alejarla de él y tenía el plan perfecto y ese mismo día lo llevaría a cabo.

Oo

No lo entendía, de verdad que no lo hacía, se había topado con ella tan solo dos o tres veces, ya ni tenía la cuenta, pero le había bastado para no poder sacársela de la cabeza y cuando la había visto con él, pegada en la pared y sus rostros a tan poca distancia, se había puesto furioso, tan furioso que había mandado todo a la goma, pero cuando esa carta había llegado, citándolo, recordó lo que había pasado ese día en el comedor, de cómo se había puesto furiosa por la broma, no lo dudo y acepto verla. Siempre tomaba decisiones equivocadas o de las que se arrepentía, pero esta vez había tomado la mejor decisión.

-¡Ron!-le grito Harry al ver que no le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto algo alterado y saliendo de sus pensamientos. Harry no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que reírse, pues la cara de Ron era realmente graciosa.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le pregunto molesto.

-¿En qué pensabas?-le pregunto Harry, ya recuperándose de la risa-Ah ya se… ¿Parkinson verdad?-le dijo sonriendo burlonamente. Ron suspiro, recostándose en la cama con las manos sobre su nuca y la mirada bien clavada al techo.

-La tengo bien metida Harry, no sé ni cómo fue, pero me siento muy bien-Harry lo miraba feliz, se alegra de verlo tan feliz, ya que era como un hermano para él.

-Se nota-le dijo riéndose de nuevo y contagiando a Ron de paso, pasaron riéndose un rato hasta que Hermione entro a la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

-Mis padres podrán venir-grito emocionada abrazando con fuerza a Harry que al verla se había levantado de la cama.

-¡Esta navidad será grandiosa!-dijo Ron igual de emocionado y uniéndose al abrazo con sus amigos.

-Pansy sí que te afecta-le dijo Hermione burlona

-Ella es grandiosa-dijo Ron como perdido en su mente, cosa que no pudo evitar ser de burlas de sus amigos.

-¡Oh Ron! Este completamente enamorado-exclamo Hermione emocionada. Ron no había estado más decidido que nunca en su vida, quería a Pansy y haría todo lo que pudiera para tenerla a su lado.

Oo

Para cuando Pansy salió de su habitación, Draco ya la estaba esperando, por más que trataba sentirse normal, esa extraña sensación que ella catalogaba con la palabra "amor" se hacía presente y trataba de disimularlo, no quería exponerse, pues por una extraña razón sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero al ver la sonrisa en Draco, aquello desaparecía.

-Te vez hermosa-le dijo Draco mirándola fijamente.

-Gracias-no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse a la vez.

-Ven vayamos a desayunar-le dijo estirando su brazo para que lo tomara, ella lo tomo y ambos bajaban al comedor-Mama esta histérica, siempre se pone así con estas fiestas-le decía Draco mientras caminaban.

-No creo que tú puedas hacer lo que ella hace para que la mansión luzca bellísima-le contesto Pansy burlona, sentía incomodidad y más cuando Draco la miraba con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tal vez tengas razón, espero que tu…-

-A la mesa chicos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy, todo, ¡Todo! tiene que estar reluciente-les dijo Narcisa una vez que los vio e interrumpiendo lo que Draco diría.

-Tranquila madre, todo saldrá bien-le dijo Draco fastidiado, mientras corría la silla para que Pansy se sentara.

-Yo sé que así será Draco, y deja de hablarme con ese tonito, que tu no podrías hacer ni la mitad de lo que yo hago muchachito-Draco miro a Pansy inmediatamente, ella solo rio por lo bajo y ya nadie menciono nada en el desayuno, Narcisa comió de manera muy rápida para seguir con las cosas que le faltaban, dejándolos solos y diciendo que al terminar fuera con ella.

-¿Te dije que te vez hermosa?-le pregunto Draco

-Si lo hiciste-le contesto Pansy

-Pues te lo digo de nuevo, te vez, luces, eres hermosa-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa ladina.

-Basta Draco, no hagas eso-le dijo Pansy no pudiendo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pans, dijiste que me darías este día, así que déjame decirte lo que quiera-le dijo Draco con una mueca y aventándole un pedazo de fruta.

-Hey! No se desperdicia la comida Draco-le recrimino Pansy, pero él no le hizo caso y continuo aventándole pequeños pedazos de piña, papaya, uvas, etc., Pansy se levantó y trato de esquivarlas, lo cual era inútil, todas le caían en la cara.-Basta Draco-le dijo riendo, se tapó la cara con sus brazos y manos, que no se dio cuenta que Draco se había levantado de su silla y con forme caminaba hacia ella, aventaba más frutas de manera menos constante, dejo el plato una vez que ya no tenía más frutas, y fue cuando ella bajo las manos al no sentir la fruta golpear su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban demasiado cerca, se miraban fijamente y sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y aumentaron más y más, cuando Draco comenzó a rosar el brazo de Pansy lentamente, sintiendo su piel blanca y suave, hasta subirlo a su mejilla, él se había perdido en aquel rose y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pansy al contrario trago saliva y su piel se erizo al sentirlo.

-Muero….-Draco cerró los ojos al igual que ella, su respiración ya la podían sentir mezclarse, pues ya estaban frente con frente-Quiero besar…-Draco ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de terminar de decirlo, pues Pansy ya había separado los pocos centímetros que quedan entre ellos. Esta vez el beso fue acelerado, sus labios se movían con desesperación, sus rostros se movían de un lado a otro con rapidez, Draco la sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura con una mano, y la otra sobre su espalda baja, ella lo tenía sujetado de la nuca y espalda, ambos presionaban con fuerza el abrazo, tratando, si es que se podía, de sentirse más cerca, debes en cuando paraban para tomar aire, lo cual no duraba mucho pues volvían a unir sus labios desesperadamente. Parecía como si hubieran estado una eternidad en aquel beso, lo cual solo habían sido unos minutos, aunque hubiera podido ser una eternidad, si no hubiera sido por un carraspeo que se escuchó detrás de Draco, que los hizo separarse violentamente asustados, avergonzados, pues delante de ellos estaba Lucius Malfoy.

Oo

Daphne se había quedado sorprendida por la reacción de Theo, aun miraba el sillón que minutos antes había ocupado, estaba realmente molestas, furiosa y para el colmo Astoria había entrado a la sala, y no era que odiara a su hermana, pero en esos momentos ellas no estaban en la mejor situación. Estaba igual de molesta con ella, pues no entendía como ella podía ser tan estúpida y haberse fijado en Malfoy. Pensaba que al parecer ella era la única que veía que Draco Malfoy no era más que un ser arrogante que hacia lo que quisiera sin importarle los demás y sus sentimientos, porque si, los Slyterins también tenían sentimientos, aunque nadie lo creyera, claro que a excepción de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Peleaste con Theo de nuevo?-le pregunto Astoria con una sonrisa

-¿Acaso te da gusto?-le pregunto con molestia, su hermana solo ahogo una risita entre sus manos, se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Theo, ella solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, aumentando la sonrisa en la cara de Astoria, la cual parecía que disfrutaba aquello-Últimamente estas de muy mal humor hermanita, ¿Es por el beso que me di con Draco?-le pregunto sonriendo más, si es que se podía.

-No puedo entender que le vez-le contesto con desesperación

-Mmm… tal vez lo mismo que tú… no por nada te acostaste con el-Astoria había dado en el punto, sonrió de tal manera que a Daphne le dio más coraje, lo cual se podía notar en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Ya te dije que él se aprovechó d…-

-¡Si claro! Eso ni tú te lo crees, solo lo dices por…bueno sabemos por qué lo dices, pero en verdad ¿crees que Theo se tragó eso?-le pregunto Astoria levantándose de la silla y rodeando la de Daphne hasta quedar detrás del respaldo de ella.-Yo que tú le decía la verdad… antes de que sea demasiado tarde… consejo de hermana-le susurro Astoria con tal frialdad, que Daphne, no podía creer que esa fuera su hermana. Astoria sonrió una vez más para ella misma, antes de dejarla de nuevo sola.

-Es..tú..pida… Estu..pi..da ¡Estupida! ¡Estupida! ¡Estupida!-grito al final aventando un florero que estaba a su lado en la mesita. Pero por más que su comentario le molestara, sabía que era verdad, si Theo se enteraba de esa verdad podría perderlo y esta vez para siempre, estaba segura que Draco tampoco la sabia, pero tenía que tener cuidado con Astoria…y mucho.

Oo

Theo apareció en su habitación furioso, sus manos estaban temblando de rabia, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él las había planeado, se decía una y otra vez que Pansy era una estúpida por caer en las mentiras de Draco, caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras pensaba que tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera tarde, ya solo le queba unos dos días más, se detuvo en seco cuando un pensamiento paso por su mente, la voz de Daphne sonó en su cabeza "Draco también lo está". Tenía que averiguarlo, porque si era así tenía que hacer algo para que Pansy lo odiara, ¿Pero qué?, no lo sabía, no se le ocurría nada en esos momentos, ¿Y si Draco no estaba enamorado? Tenía que saberlo, trataba pensar en una manera de saberlo, pero un fuerte Crack y la persona que apareció frente a él, de mirada fría y calculadora lo dejo sin habla. ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí?

Oo

-Padre yo…-había comenzado Draco sin realmente saber que decir, Pansy simplemente miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada y con la cara completamente roja.

-Tu madre los está esperando Draco, después hablaremos-le dijo Lucius sin más antes de marcharse y dejar completamente desconcertados a Draco y Pansy.

-¿Qué crees que haya pensado Draco?...-ella lo miro, y lo pudo ver distraído y pensativo- ¡No debí besarte! No debí hacerlo- comenzó a decir algo desesperada y con cierta culpa.

-Hey no… no digas eso-le dijo Draco tomándola de los hombros, ella lo miro con la mirada algo desconcertada y preocupada-Fue el mejor beso que alguien me haya dado y no quiero que dejes de hacerlo nunca-le dijo Draco tomándola del rostro para besarla de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue un beso más tranquilo.

-Pero es que Draco, tu sabes a lo que hablo, te lo dije en la mañana yo…-

-Lo sé, pero por favor Pansy, solo déjate llevar este día, solo déjate llevar-le dijo una vez más antes de volverla a besar, ella trato de separarse, pero al final de cuentas termino por dejarse envolver por aquellos fríos y suaves labios.

-Solo espero no arrepentirme-le dijo sonriendo una vez que se separaron y pegaban sus frentes y respiraban un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-¡Draco!-el grito desesperado de Narcisa retumbo por toda la casa y Draco con pereza se tuvo que separar de Pansy.

-Vayamos antes de que se ponga más histérica-le dijo Draco con molestia, tomando su mano fueron directo con su madre, que se encontraba en la sala de baile, la cual Pansy jamás había visto.

-Vaya, los estaba esperando desde hace tiempo-les dijo Narcisa una vez que los vio entrar-¿Te sucede algo Pansy?-le pregunto Narcisa al ver a Pansy con expresión sorprendida.

-No, estoy perfecta… es solo que esto es verdaderamente hermoso-le dijo Pansy mirando los arreglos y la sala- En verdad que usted tiene un excelente toque-le dijo Pansy

-Muchas gracias querida, pero aún faltan cosas y necesito que vayan a decirle a los elfos, porque al parecer están tan apresurados que no responden mis llamados-dijo algo molesta

-¿Decirles que?-pregunto Draco

-Que arreglen la entrada principal, la chimenea para los que lleguen por polvos flu, alumbren los jardines, que pongan mesas y sillas afuera, las flores deben estar relucientes, el estanque de los cisnes también, consigan más Whiskey de fuego, el champagne, los chocolates en aquella mesa y por último, que tengan de una vez la ropa que usaremos el día de hoy y ayuden a la Pansy a arreglarse- dijo por ultimo tomando un poco de aire.

-¡Esas son muchas cosas! ¿Cómo quieres que las recuerde?-pregunto Draco exaltado

-Tranquilo Draco, yo me acuerdo de todo-le dijo Pansy tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Gracias a merlín que te tengo aquí Pansy-contesto Narcisa dándole un abrazo-Pero vayan de una vez, vayan, vayan-les dijo dándole pequeños empujones a ambos.

-A veces odio estos bailes de navidad-decía Draco cuando caminaban hacia la cocina con los elfos

-Bueno yo jamás eh ido a un baile de navidad, siempre lo celebramos en la casa aunque no es nada alegre comer con la alcohólica de mi madrastra, aunque ahora que lo veo, si hay unas cuentas cosas graciosas que recuerdo-le conto Pansy

-¿Cómo cuáles?-le pregunto Draco

-Una vez se quedó dormida mientras comíamos, y su cara fue a dar al plato de sopa, se dio un buen golpe que hasta el suelo fue a dar, tenía toda la cara llena de fideos-le decía riéndose al igual que Draco.-Son varias cosas, que por ahora me es difícil recordarlas con claridad-le dijo una vez que llegaron con los elfos. Una vez que hicieron lo que Narcisa les había pedido Draco la llevo a los jardines, escapando de su madre.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunto Pansy una vez que llegaron

-Ven, querías tocarlos la otra noche, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Draco señalándole el estanque frente a ellos, donde los cisnes estaban tranquilamente dormidos.

-¡Draco! Recuerda que paso la otra vez-le dijo Pansy riendo

-Si lo recuerdo, pero esa vez los tomamos desprevenidos, estuve investigando y si nos ven llegar directamente son tranquilos, le gustan las caricias y estoy seguro que más las tuyas-le dijo tomando las manos de Pansy entre las suyas, ella lo miro sonrojada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y a ti te gustan?-le pregunto Pansy con picardía, mientras sus dedos disimulaban caminar sobre el pecho de Draco.

-Me encantan-le dijo Draco con los ojos cerrados al sentir los dedos de Pansy

-Draco…-le susurro Pansy tratando de no reírse al verlo con la expresión que tenía, lo cual no pudo contener, soltó la carcajada al ver que el rubio estaba completamente perdido, lo cual hizo que el saliera de aquel estado al escucharla.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?-le pregunto con un enojo sarcástico, Pansy no podía dejar de reírse y no lograba sacar ninguna frase debido aquello-Ya verás-le dijo Draco cargándola ala pelinegra.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-grito al verlo acercarse al estanque de los cisnes-¡Draco no se te ocurra, tu mama nos matara!-le dijo Pansy cuando vio que estaba a punto de tirarla, el cual se detuvo en seco.

-¡Rayos tienes razón!-dijo Draco decepcionado aun con Pansy en sus brazos

-Ya vez.. Casi haces que… ¡Haaaay!-Pansy grito cuando sintió que la soltó en el agua-¡Draco, tu madre te va a matar!-le dijo haciendo pucheros en el agua, mientras él se reía con ganas.

-¡Nada que magia no pueda arreglar!-le dijo entre risas

-¡Te parece gracioso, me voy a enfermar!-le dijo aun en el agua

-Te ayudo-le dijo aun riéndose y acercándose a ella, estirando su mano hacia la pelinegra, la cual la tomo y jalo fuertemente haciendo que Draco cayera a su lado, para ahora ella reírse de él.

-Estamos a mano-le dijo entre risas

-¡Tramposa!-le grito una vez que se sentó para verla reírse de él, para después pegar un grito al sentir que los cisnes revoloteaban detrás de ellos.

-¡Draco!-un grito desde lo lejos los saco del pequeño entorno en el que se encontraban para levantarse rápidamente sobresaltados.-¡¿Qué crees que haces? Más vale que lo arregles ya, y es hora de que vayan arreglándose! ¡Rápido!-les grito molesta al momento que daba un bufido y se marchaba del lugar, ambos soltaron la carcajada una vez que había desaparecido Narcisa.

-Ven, deja te ayudo-le dijo Draco la tomo de la cintura elevándola y sacándola del estanque, Pansy miraba hacia el suelo con una sonrisa y con todo el cabello sobre el rostro.

-Gracias-le dijo una vez que levanto la cara para verlo, Draco esbozo una sonrisa, con ambas manos le quito el cabello mojado del rostro, ambos se sonreían el uno al otro.

-Eres tan bella-le susurro Draco depositando un pequeño beso sobre su frente, para después pasar a su nariz, mejilla y finalmente a sus labios, todo a paso lento, Pansy sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, al sentir cada beso.

-Draco…yo-le susurro Pansy cuando él se separó para mirarla

-¡Dije rápido Draco!-la voz de la mama de Draco una vez más se escuchó por toda la casa, por el hechizo de voz.

-¡Argh!-gruño Draco con frustración

-Sera mejor que nos cambiemos, bueno primero debes arreglar el estanque…te veo después-le giño un ojo antes de dar unos pasos, Draco la miraba con una sonrisa, al verla que se giró de nuevo, frunció el entrecejo con incertidumbre, ella corrió y le dio un beso agarrándolo del cuello, el rubio se sorprendió antes de tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a él.

-¿Y eso?-le pregunto Draco cuando se separaron aun sorprendido por el arranque de Pansy

-Solo quería hacerlo-fue lo único que le contesto antes de irse corriendo, Draco la miro alejarse cada vez más y sin pensarlo su mano fue a dar su boca mientras una sonrisa aparecía en ella.

-Joven Malfoy- Draco dio un salto al momento que todo lo que sentía se esfumo por el susto del elfo doméstico.

-¡No hagas eso!-le grito molesto

-Lo siento, lo siento-decía el elfo golpeándose contra el piso

-¡Ya tampoco exageres! ¿Qué ibas a decirme?-le pregunto un poco más calmado

-Su madre dice que se vaya arreglar, que la gente ya está empezando a llegar-Y sin decir o escuchar más, Draco salió corriendo del lugar.

Oo

Daphne estaba nerviosa, vestía un vestido corto de color rosa chillón, que hacía que luciera más blanca de lo normal, traía el cabello suelto y unos tacones de color blanco, Astoria a su lado estaba molesta por el retraso de Theo, traía un vestido pegado hasta las rodillas de color rojo, y un escote en forma de corazón, tacones del mismo color y su cabello estaba arreglado en un trenza gorda que caía con sutileza hacia un lado y ambas traían un maquillaje ligero.

-Te hubieras ido con nuestros padres, sin tan desesperada estas de ver a Malfoy-le dijo Daphne con molestia

-No voy a llegar con nuestros padres, ya no soy una niña-le dijo con enojo

-Entonces deja de quejarte, Theo no ah de tardar- y para cuando termino su frase, Theo apareció frente a ellas.

-Ya era hora-le dijo Astoria poniéndose a un lado de el- Andando Daph, que esperas ya vamos tarde-le dijo Astoria dando un bufido.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Daphne una vez que se colocó al otro lado de Theo, pero el no contesto nada, y los 3 sintieron el distinguido jalón de estómago antes de aparecer en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy, la cual el elfo de los Malfoy's les abría la puerta.

-Astoria… ¿Por qué no buscas a Draco?-le dijo Theo con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella simplemente sonrió con arrogancia y se deslizo del brazo del castaño para irse en busca del rubio.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-le susurro Daphne

-Iré a saludar a los Malfoy's-le dijo ignorando su pregunta, Daphne lo vio irse de su lado mordiéndose el labio con furia.

-¡Dime donde está la habitación de Pansy!-le grito el elfo

-Arriba, en la cuarta puerta a su izquierda Srta. Greengrass-y sin más Daphne se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible, al entrar azoto la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella, sobresaltando a Pansy y a los elfos apenas terminaban su cabello.

-¡Daphne!-grito Pansy levantándose de la silla y corriendo hacia su amiga para abrazarla

-Fuera todos-les ordeno a los elfos, que miraron a Pansy la cual asintió cierta confusión en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas todo bien con Nott?-le pregunto al ver a su amiga temblando y con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

-¡No lo sé!-le dijo llevándose las manos al rostro, sin poder soportarlo más y comenzando a llorar

-Tranquila Daph, ven siéntate ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Pansy acariciando su espalda

-No sé lo que le sucede Pansy, ha estado todo distante conmigo y yo… lo amo, lo amo como estúpida y me duele-le dijo abrazando a Pansy con fuerza

-¿Has intentado hablar con él?-le pregunto sin soltarla

-Lo eh intentado, pero solo me da evasivas-le conto Daphne

-Tranquila Daph, tal vez solo sea estrés de la escuela y no tenga nada que ver con tu relación, a veces la gente tiene problemas que no sabe cómo solucionar y se comportan así… a demás yo veo cómo te ve Theo y estoy segura que esta igual de enamorado que tu-le dijo Pansy tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga

-Lo siento Pansy, yo aquí molestándote cuando tenemos una fiesta a la cual ir-le dijo separándose de su amiga, para mirarla sorprendida, traía un vestido largo de color verdeazulado, ajustado hasta la cintura en tirantes finos, su cabello había sido ondulado y agarrado en media cola, su maquillaje era ligero con un fino delineado negro.-Te vez hermosa-le dijo mirándola y levantándose para que diera una vuelta, Pansy se rio ante aquello

-Gracias, tú también te vez hermosa-le dijo Pansy

-Pansy, mi hermana está aquí, y yo sé que me dijiste que tú y Draco lo iban a intentar y todo eso, pero creo que sería bueno que los vigilaras, no debes confiarte aun de Draco, ¿Me harás caso verdad?-le dijo Daphne, Pansy la miro algo intranquila al escuchar aquello.

-Tal vez tengas razón… tal vez y eso me ayude también-le contesto con la mirada en otra parte y pensativa.

-¿Te ayude?-pregunto sin entender Daphne

-Si… si me ayude a ver si en verdad me conviene intentar esto, necesito una prueba Daphne, una prueba de que Draco es sincero conmigo y si Astoria se acerca a Draco, ten por seguro que les tendré un ojo enzima-le dijo ahora si mirando a su amiga fija y decididamente.

-Hay Pansy, me alegra mucho ver que no te estas cegando por el amor-le dijo Daphne con una sonrisa, ahora solo esperaba que su hermana, esta vez fuera como siempre, una lanzada e hiciera un movimiento con Draco.

Oo

-Malfoy-Draco escucho la voz de Theo detrás de él, se encontraban en la sala de baile, y se giró para mirarlo de manera arrogante.

-Nott…Listo para perder tu apuesta-le dijo sonriendo con falsedad.

-Tan seguro estas ¿No es así?-le pregunto Theo con molestia disimulada

-Por supuesto que sí, te lo dije una vez… Un Malfoy siempre logra lo que quiere-le dijo con su típica voz sombría y arrastrando las palabras.

-Bien ya que estas tan seguro… porque no terminamos la apuesta hoy mismo-le sugirió Theo mirándolo fijamente, pudo notar como Draco tragaba disimuladamente saliva y se tensaba-Dime de una vez… porque sabes…-Theo miro la entrada del vestíbulo por donde entraban Pansy y Daphne-Parkinson no está nada mal, tal vez yo me la lleve a la cama después de todo-le dijo mordiendo su labio y haciendo una cara de lujuria. Draco se acercó a él, demasiado.

-No te atrevas… a tocarla Nott-le susurro con enojo y Theo confirmo sus sospechas, tal vez Draco no lo supiera o no lograra descifrar bien lo que sentía o lo confundiera, pero el si se había dado cuenta y Draco estaba perdidamente enamorado de Pansy.

-Tienes hasta media noche para que ella te diga que te ama-le dijo Theo sonriendo y dejando a Draco solo. El rubio apretó los puños con furia y se giró para ver a donde se dirigía y fue cuando la vio, que lo comprendió todo. No era miedo de no poder ganar la apuesta, era… amor.

-Rayos…estoy perdido-se dijo a si mismo sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Luce radiante no es así-la voz áspera y grave de su padre se escuchó a su lado

-Bellísima diría yo-contesto Draco completamente idiotizado con la imagen de Pansy riendo con Daphne y Theo.

-Draco…-el rubio salió de su transe mirando a su padre con frustración

-Lo sé, Astoria debe ser mi único objetivo-le dijo Draco tratando de no mostrar su decepción.

-No Draco, no cometeré los mismos errores del pasado…-Draco lo miro confundido, y más aún sorprendido cuando lo tomo por los hombros-De ahora en adelante tu decidirás tu vida. No tu madre, ni yo… además, esa chica me agrada, ve por ella-le dijo por ultimo dejando a un Draco demasiado sorprendido, jamás en su vida su padre le había demostrado tal afecto hacia él.

-Hola Draco, te había estado buscando- Draco se giró para ver a Pansy mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pansy… -Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al verla- luces realmente hermosa, ven vayamos a los jardines-le sugirió Draco cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Astoria buscándolo.

Draco la tomo de la mano casi arrastrándola, pasaron los jardines y él no se detuvo, el lugar se veía realmente hermoso, con las luces en el cielo, alumbrando el jardín y sus flores.

-Draco, ya nos pasamos ¿A dónde me llevas?-le pregunto Pansy casi a tropezones

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos-le dijo caminando en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunto Pansy riéndose-Estas muy misterioso-le dijo una vez que se detuvieron, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de descifrar su mirada.

-Pansy… yo-le dijo Draco tratando de tomar aire sin dejar de mirarla

-¿Qué pasa Draco?-le pregunto Pansy algo preocupada-¿Estas bien?-le dijo tocando su mejilla, el tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-Estoy bien… estoy mejor que bien, Pansy ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana? ¿Sobre las razones? Mis razones-le dijo Draco tranquilizándose un poco

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo ¿Qué con eso?-le pregunto más preocupada

-Pansy, si te lastime te pido que me perdones, yo no sabía porque sentía este enojo cada vez que mencionabas al pobretón, y me repetía a mí mismo excusas estúpidas, excusas que no eran verdaderas, pero ahora lo he comprendido todo… Eran celos, celos porque estoy estúpidamente y completamente enamorado de ti, ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!-le dijo soltando su mano para levantarlas a su cabeza sin tocársela- Y no quiero que ese estúpido pobretón te toque, yo quiero ser el único que te bese, te toque, acaricie, el que te quite este estúpido vestido y te haga el amor hasta que grites mi nombre-conforme le mencionaba eso, se acercaba a ella, logrando que Pansy caminara hacia atrás hasta topar con el cuartito de las escobas, Draco apoyo su mano sobre la puerta a la altura de la cabeza de ella, la cual respiraba agitadamente y lo miraba realmente sorprendida.

-¿Lo…lo dices enserio?-le pregunto entrecortadamente

-Muy enserio-le contesto Draco -Quiero estar a tu lado, si tú me lo permites… piénsalo, tienes hasta media noche-le dijo Draco separándose de ella para regresar a la mansión. Ahora tenía que buscar a Astoria y a Theo para terminar con todo.

-Yo que tu no le creía ni una sola palabra- Pansy se giró rápidamente de donde provenía la voz para ver a Blaise Zabini.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-le pregunto asustada y mirando por donde se había ido Draco, pero el ya no estaba a la vista

-Tranquila, no te hare nada… lo que paso aquella vez fue parte del plan Parkinson-le dijo con voz fría.

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Veras, el caso es este Parkinson, todo lo que has vivido a lado de Draco, es una farsa-su voz era burlona, fría y calculadora que Pansy sentía miedo de ella

-¿De qué rayos hablas? –le pregunto Pansy confundida

-De ti y de Draco… Parkinson, por Merlín…-le dijo soltando una risa

-Habla claro de una vez-le dijo con molestia

-Bien, Theo comento una vez que por que eras la única que no estabas interesada en ninguna persona, y creo que yo dije, ah no fue Draco, dijo que por que eras tan fea que a nadie le interesabas y que apostaba que si alguien te mostraba el mas mínimo afecto caerías a sus pies- dio unos pasos más cerca- y luego Theo nos recordó que nos odiabas y que jamás caerías ante uno de nosotros y entonces Draco dijo que nadie se resistía ante él y ahí fue cuando Theo le dijo a Draco que si lograba enamorarte en 10 días, haría que Daphne aceptara que saliera con su hermana, y acepto porque está enamorado de ella-le dijo como si fuera una historia cualquiera.

-No es cierto… ¿A demás que ganaría Theo con eso?-le pregunto Pansy tratando de encontrarle un fallo en su relato.

-Parkinson, ¿Sabías que Draco se acostó con Daphne mientras andaba con Theo?-por la reacción de la cara de Pansy, Blaise se pudo dar color de que no sabía absolutamente nada-Veo que no lo sabias, pues Theo quería hacer sufrir a Draco, porque estaba tan seguro que no caerías ante él, pero se equivocó, y sabias que el pequeño incidente entre tú y yo, Draco y yo lo planeamos, si Parkinson, lo planeamos para que lo perdonaras por su pequeña broma de los centímetros, lo cual era una táctica para que calleras también, ¿Aun no me crees verdad?-le pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa en su cara.

-No…no…-los ojos de Pansy comenzaban nublarse por las lágrimas que querían salir y contenía por que no quería llorar frente a él.

-Lo que te digo es la verdad Parkinson…-su voz sonaba sincera, pero ella no quería aceptar lo que escuchaba, su corazón palpitaba violentamente

-No te creo-le contesto con la voz temblorosa y dejando caer una lagrima

-Hasta Daphne lo sabía Parkinson, tu disque amiga, y si no me crees puedes ir y comprobarlo, creo que ahorita están hablando acerca de la apuesta en la biblioteca, y Theo ha puesto Verisitum en sus bebidas- fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Pansy se quedó mirando a la nada, tenía la mirada perdida mientras un par de lágrimas salían de cada uno de sus ojos, corrió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, su respiración era acelerada y su pecho le dolía, pero tenía que saber la verdad y sin tocar ni anunciar su llamada entro y tal y como había dicho Blaise, ahí se encontraban todos, todos e incluso Zabini. Al verla ahí, Daphne y Draco fueron los únicos que la veían con culpa y dolor.

-¿Es cierto?-pregunto mirando a Draco y a Daphne, los cuales se quedaron callados.-¡¿Es cierto o no?!-grito quitándose una lagrima que sintió recorrer su mejilla.

-Pansy…-comenzó Daphne que sintió como las palabras quería salir de su boca, miro sorprendida a Theo- ¿Qué hiciste?-le susurro asustada.

-Eh puesto Verisitum en sus bebidas-Draco y Daphne lo miraron asustados.-

-¿Apostaste con Nott?-le pregunto Pansy mirando a Draco

-Sí, lo hice Pansy-le contesto Draco el trato por contener la verdad.

-¿Y tú lo sabias?-le pregunto ahora mirando a Daphne

-Si-le contesto la rubia mirando a cualquier parte menos a Pansy, mientras unas lágrimas se derraban.

-Por eso me decías que saliera con Ron, que olvidara lo que…¿Por qué?-pregunto mirando hacia Theo

-Quería que sufriera, yo pensé que jamás caerías ante él, porque era claro que lo odiabas, pero al parecer lo hiciste-le dijo Theo sin ningún remordimiento.

-Por qué durmió con tu novia-dijo al aire Pansy

-¿Qué?-pregunto Draco mirándolos sorprendido

-Si, por que durmió con mi novia, la cual dijo que era por depresión… pero vamos Daphne, dime ¿En verdad fue por eso?-le pregunto Theo mirando a su novia, la cual no podía parar de llorar.

-No, yo… estaba enamorada de Draco, por eso me acosté con el…-le dijo entrecortadamente.

-Lo sabía-dijo Theo más para sí mismo.

-Theo me arrepentí al día siguiente, no sabes lo mal que me sentí, te amo y lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti-le dijo Daphne rápidamente

-¿Y crees que yo quiero estar contigo? ¿Después de esto?-le pregunto Theo.

-Esto no es acerca de ustedes, es sobre Parkinson, para que sepa que Draco solo jugo con su cabeza y sus sentimientos, vamos Draco ¿No planeaste conmigo lo de la sala común, cuando ella se molestó contigo por tu bromita?-le pregunto Blaise con voz burlona.

-¿Lo planeaste? –le pregunto Pansy la cual podía sentir más lagrimas caer, y esta vez las dejo correr- Desde un principio eso de ayudarme con Ron, ser mi amigo, las salidas, todo era parte de tu plan para enamorarme, ¿Solo para que Astoria fuera tu novia?-le pregunto Pansy mirándolo fijamente, olvidándose de los demás.

-Pansy yo lo siento mucho, yo hice todo eso, si para que Astoria fuera mi novia-le contesto Draco el cual sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse.

-¿Y tú por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué querías que supiera la verdad?-le pregunto a Blaise entre sollozos

-Porque no soportaba verte a lado de Draco… él es mío-todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Draco con cierto odio y asco en su mirada.

-¿Estás diciendo que… lo amas? –pregunto Daphne sorprendida

-¡Si lo amo!-grito Blaise- Lo he amado desde siempre-grito Blaise.

-Todos ustedes son…son repulsivos, unos egoístas que me utilizaron para su estúpido beneficio, no les importo ni un poco lo que yo podría sentir, ni un poco… tu Daphne, se suponía que era tu amiga, pero veo que estaba muy equivocada, y Theo utilizarme de ese modo solo para vengarte… cuando podías simplemente hablarlo de cara con los involucrados, y tu… sobre todo ¡Tu! Como podías verme a la cara-le dijo entre dientes acercándose a Draco, el cual la veía y unas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas- todos los días y mentirme, prometer que jamás… que jamás me harías daño, ahora entiendo por qué tenía hasta media noche… pues bien, no Draco, no quiero ni te permito estar a mi lado, se feliz con Astoria… has ganado tu apuesta, ¡Ha ganado su maldita apuesta!-grito antes de salir de la habitación corriendo.

-Lamento haberme acostado con Daphne, Theo, en verdad y Blaise… no te acerques a mí nunca más… ¡Pansy!-grito antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Bien, creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí-dijo la voz de Blaise entrecortada y molesta antes de desaparecer de la Mansión.

-Theo por favor… perdóname-le pidió Daphne entre sollozos.

-Te amo Daphne, en verdad lo hago… pero creo que ahora prefiero estar solo-le dijo antes de desaparecer también.

Oo

-¡Pansy!-exclamo Draco entrando a la habitación de huéspedes, donde Pansy había subido solo por un abrigo, el cual ya tenía puesto.-Pansy por favor… escúchame-le dijo acercándose a ella

-Dile a tu madre que gracias por todo, ahí le deja la ropa que gasto en mi-le contesto sin mirarlo

-¡Mírame demonios!-le grito Draco

-No hay nada que hablar ya Malfoy… nada-le contesto Pansy

-Lo que dije en el campo es verdad…-

-No lo comprendes ¿verdad?... ya no me interesa si lo que dijiste en el campo es verdad o no-le dijo Pansy tratando de que las lágrimas dejaran de salir.

-No quiero perderte… te amo Pansy-le dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, pudo sentir por primera vez en su vida, derramar lágrimas por una mujer, una mujer que no era su madre.

-Lo siento Draco… pero ya me perdiste, y no me busques en mi casa, porque no es ahí a donde iré-le dijo Pansy quitando sus manos de su rostro, retrocediendo un paso y desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Pansy no!-grito Draco cuando la vio marcharse, dejándose caer en el piso, para llorar, llorar como nunca imagino por una mujer.

Oo

Pansy apareció frente a la madriguera, trato de calmarse antes de tocar, pero era imposible, simplemente las lágrimas no paraban de salir y lloraba aún más, al ver por la ventana aquella familia que la había recibido con tanto amor, a la cual antes de que Draco la buscara, había aceptado ser parte, y ahora se sentía como una traicionera, se alejó un poco de la ventana sin darse cuenta que cierto pelirrojo la había visto. Se iba a ir cuando sintió la puerta abrirse detrás de ella, instintivamente se giró y no pudo contenerse, al ver a Ron frente a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, se dejó caer al piso, llevándose las manos a la cara, para llorar desconsoladamente, rompiéndose ante él.

-Pansy-susurro Ron acercándose a ella y tirándose junto con ella para envolverla entre sus brazos-Tranquila Pansy, tranquila-le susurraba, mientras la mecía entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname… perdóname-le susurraba Pansy entre sollozos.

-Tranquilízate por favor-le decía Ron muy preocupado, estuvieron así casi media hora, hasta que Pansy se pudo tranquilizar.

-Ron… quiero ser honesta contigo-le dijo Pansy separándose de el

-Claro Pansy…dime lo que es lo que te pasa-le pregunto Ron acomodándose mejor para que pudiera hablar.

-Ron yo… hace algunos días… tenía muy en claro lo que quería, y eso eras tú y… pero entonces Draco llego y… y el jugo con mi cabeza, se acercó a mi diciendo que me ayudaría a que te fijaras en mí y yo como idiota le creí, creí que era sincero, pero el solo quería, quería que me enamorara de el-Pansy suspiro antes de continuar.

-Lo logro ¿Cierto? Es lo que venias a decirme, que no puedes estar conmigo -dijo Ron con tristeza, su voz era tranquila, y no mostraba ningún signo de molestia.

-No Ron… no quiero estar con Draco-le dijo mirándolo- Es decir, quería…pero todo era mentira, era simplemente una apuesta, él y Theo…- Pansy le había contado a Ron detalle con detalle todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que había comenzado todo, hasta esa noche y conforme avanzaba, Ron sentía unas fuertes ganas de romperles la cara.-Lo siento tanto Ron… yo jamás quise que todo esto sucediera y entiendo si no quieres seguirme viendo, pero tenía que decírtelo-le dijo Pansy levantándose del lugar.

-Espera Pansy… escucha tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Malfoy jugo con tu cabeza, no te sientas culpable por algo de lo cual no tenías control-le dijo Ron tomándola de los hombros y limpiándole una lagrima de su mejilla.-Y en verdad comprendo que no quieras ahora algo conmigo-le dijo tratando de no sonar triste para no afectarla más.

-Ron.. Yo estaba enamora de ti antes que pasara todo esto…-

-¿De verdad?-le pregunto Ron sorprendido.

-Sí y… tal vez ahora no lo sienta igual… pero creo que… no, estoy segura que podría volver a sentirlo… mi corazón aún puede amarte como antes, si es que tú quieres eso-le dijo Pansy más tranquila y pensando mejor las cosas.

-¿Y qué pasaría si Malfoy llega y te dice que se enamoró de ti?-le pregunto Ron el cual estaría feliz de aceptar aquello, pero no quería hacerlo si hubiera la posibilidad de que Malfoy llegara y arruinara todo.

-Yo no lo aceptaría Ron… no puedo simplemente estar con alguien como él, al cual no le importa los sentimientos de los demás, yo jamás lo perdonare por esto, jamás-le dijo Pansy tomando el rostro de Ron entre sus manos para que la mirara fijamente-Escucha esto Ron… a tu lado, me siento tranquila, protegida, amada y respetada, tu familia es grandiosa… ¿Crees que vale la pena dejar todo eso por alguien que solo humilla, miente y lastima? No lo vale, yo sé que te puedo llegar amar, más de lo que llegue amarlo a él… si es que aceptas el reto de sanar a esta serpiente destrozada-le dijo dando una ligera sonrisa

-No Pansy-le dijo tomando sus manos ente las suyas, Pansy no pudo evitar quitar la ligera sonrisa que había puesto antes, y mirar al suelo algo arrepentida- Yo quiero enamorar a esta serpiente destrozada-le dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-susurro Pansy entrecortadamente y levantando la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, con los ojos llorosos.

-Yo voy a enamorarte Pansy, voy hacer que esta serpiente destrozada, sane para que me ame tanto, como yo lo hago, y Pansy… yo si cumplo mis promesas-Pansy no pudo evitar reír entre sollozos ante aquello, lo abrazo con fuerza depositando un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo que correspondió el abrazo.-Ahora hay que quitarse esas lágrimas y ojos rojos antes de entrar a comer, ¿De acuerdo?-le dijo Ron sonriendo y limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Sé que no me arrepentiré de esto-le dijo Pansy mirándolo fijamente, y aunque aún le dolía aquello que había pasado en la Mansión Malfoy, su corazón pudo sentir un pequeño destello de esperanza.

**N/A: Ya vamos con el capítulo finaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos. No diré nada más **


End file.
